Learning to be Human
by tgobg
Summary: Given a second opportunity to live. Naruto learns the meaning of friendship and love as he goes on his greatest adventure yet. Naruto will be taking the place of Cloud. Meaning, no Cloud in this story. No like, no read.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto, the living weapon of Konoha, stood in front of the Sandaime Hokage. He is wearing full out ANBU gear with a mask in the shape of a bear. Naruto stood at a short height of four foot six for his twelve years of age. On his back were a pair of kodachi. The boy had been turned into a living weapon for Konoha. A perfect soldier to do whatever the Hokage commanded. Trained by the top jounin, he had already attained the rank of ANBU Captain by the age of ten. Sarutobi now looked at the boy who had the skill to fight on par with Kakashi and maybe even himself to an extent.

A sad look appeared in the Sandaime's eyes. Minato would have let Kyuubi burn this village to the ground if he ever witnessed what had become of his son. They had taken away a child's life and turned him into a killing machine. All because he, the Hokage, had been too weak to protect the boy from the greedy council. "Naruto, are you happy?" asked Sarutobi.

"Happy?" Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"Yes. Do you even going out on missions? I would like to know the truth, hold nothing back," nodded the Sandaime.

Naruto took a moment to come up with an answer, "I am not displeased. But I don't particularly find any joy in my missions." The Sandaime smiled a bit. "Are you worried about my efficiency?"

"Actually, quite the opposite. You were inducted into the ANBU at the age of four but weren't given an official rank until you turned five. Then a year later you hit the rank of Chuunin and two years after that jounin. Two years ago you attained the title of ANBU Captain. Your mission record is the best in the village. Most ninja take a lifetime to complete as many missions as you. Not to mention you only failed two missions out of the three hundred you have performed. A rather impressive record," smiled Sarutobi.

"Arigato Hokage-sama," bowed Naruto.

The Sandaime lit his pipe and blew out a small cloud of smoke. "I have decided to give you the opportunity to retire." Naruto's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Just hear me out Naruto. You have not truly been living your life. All you have been doing is what I or the council has ordered you to do. No other ninja is treated in this manner. I don't care what others call you or say, you are not just a tool. You are a person and you are entitled to the same desires and wants as everyone else." Naruto stood silently. "I want you to take the next week off active duty and observe the people of this village. Don't just study them, actually _see_ them. Then after a week, I want you to come back and meet with me."

**One Week Later**

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage Monument wearing his mask as he looked down upon the village. This past week had been eventful. Yes, that would be a proper word for it. He had spent the entire week watching the villagers from the shadows. The first couple of days had been, rather uninformative. But then, he started to take notice of things. He would notice how children would play together without a care in the world. How something as small as a hug could bring the greatest joy to even the most hardened of ninja. Some of whom he had worked with and seemed to have a completely different personalit now that he witnessed them off duty. Even a smile from friends and family seemed to bring a great deal of comfort. Things he had never noticed before had started to become clear to him.

For the first time in his life, he was envious of them. Why could he not have that? Had he not earned it? Did the Sandaime not admit his mission record is the best in the village? Yet all these other ninja get to enjoy these things, not him. Why? "I thought I might find you here." Naruto turned his head to see the Sandaime standing behind him. The old Hokage came up besides him. "You probably don't remember, but you used to come here a lot."

Naruto hadn't known that. He didn't remember much except when his training began at the ANBU headquarters. "So tell me Naruto, have you thought about my proposal?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, I am not particularly fond of doing missions. But, I don't know how to do anything else. Also, the council will never let me retire. You pointed out earlier that I have an excellent track record. I am indispensable in their eyes," answered Naruto. He turned to look back over the village. "However, I am grateful for the opportunity, but-"

Naruto never finished when a blow to the back of the head knocked him out cold. Sarutobi picked up Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

An unknown amount of time later, Naruto woke up to find himself in a room that he didn't recognize. He tried to move, but found chakra draining chains binding his arms and legs. His eyes looked around noticed a very complicated seal all around him and he in the middle of it. The torches along the wall lit and Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the Sandaime standing just outside the seal. "Hokage-sama! What is this?" asked Naruto stopping his struggle.

"My atonement for everything I have done to you. I am giving you a chance to start a new life. To do whatever you want to do," said Sarutobi an apologetic look in his eyes as he started to form a very long set of hand seals. "This is a seal that transports things to a different dimension. Like a storage seal, but on a much larger scale. However, in order to work it will use the Kyuubi's chakra. I have made a direct link between this seal and Kyuubi that way you won't be killed as your transported to a different dimension."

A stunned look appeared in Naruto's eyes. "This way you don't have to be a missing-nin or worry about the council anymore. If you want to me to stop then merely call out the release word and the chains will disappear allowing you to escape." Naruto muttered kai and the chains fell away. He then sat down on the ground and removed his mask for the first time in five years. Sandaime looked about the handsome face and knew that if things had been different, Uchiha Sasuke's fan club would be nowhere near the size of the one Naruto would have had. "There are several storage scrolls that I have placed in your pouch. I wish you a safe journey and find happiness," smiled Sarutobi ending on a ram seal. Red chakra started to pour out of Naruto and the boy could hear Kyuubi screaming in agony.

"Arigato Hokage-sama," said Naruto. A small smile appeared on the boy's face as the red chakra exploded ripping a hole through space and time. Sarutobi watched as Naruto disappeared from this world forever. May he find a better life there then he did here.

**Unknown Location**

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He then sat up and looked around. Interesting. Judging from all the sand and the limited amount of flora, he had landed in a desert. A loud roar made him turn his head. There coming right at him a large lizard that had to be at least twenty feet long from head to tail and stood at least fifteen feet tall. It had a jaw that would make a shark jealous and green scaly skin. With a flick of his wrist he tossed several wind imbued kunai at the lizard. To his surprise, even with the wind added to them, the kunai caused minor cuts. That skin is surprisingly stronger then he thought.

The lizard lunged forward intent on eating Naruto but the former ANBU captain predicted such an attack. Naruto jumped up avoiding the bite and drew one of his ninjato. A Bunshin formed above him and sent him downward so that he had enough power that his ninjato pierced right through the lizards iron clan skid and steel like skull, like a hot knife through butter. Naruto pulled out his swords flicking the blood off before sheathing it on his back.

He then looked up to see all the other strange creatures backing away in fear. Naruto removed his mask and decided on a change of clothes. If he truly wanted to start a new peaceful life, then he couldn't walk around dressed like an assassin. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out one of his many storage scrolls. One that contained a set of clothes that he wore when not on duty which wasn't often.

A few minutes later, Naruto now sported a brand new outfit. Well, new outfit for him to say the least. In actuality, he now wore a standard jounin outfit. A long navy blue sweat under a forest green jounin vest. Though his vest had been modified to give him more protection with a thin, steel piece of armor sowed into the back. He had on a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of his hands. To finish the outfit he wore a pair of blue sweats that were wrapped up at the ankles and a pair of open-toed black sandals. Strapped to his thigh is a pouch for kunai and shuriken and on the back of his waist he had another smaller round pouch. Naruto instead of wearing a mask, now wore a black face mask covering the lower half of his face and his hi-ate still hung around his forehead. No matter where he is, Konoha would always be his home.

Naruto tapped his toes on the ground to make sure his sandals were secure before checking to make sure both pouches were secure. Once he had double checked all his equipment, he pulled out a piece of pocky and started to munch on it. Something that Itachi-sempai had hooked him onto before he betrayed Konoha. The mask had been a gift from Kakashi-sempai. Kakashi and Itachi were the only two people besides Sarutobi-sama who had truly cared or taken an interest in his life. Probably not the best of role models or parent-types for a child to grow up under, but they were all Naruto had.

The nearest civilization is that way. Naruto ran at Chuunin level speeds headed north.

**Mount Nibelheim**

"Stop Tifa!"

"Come back!" yelled Johnny and the others. The little ten year old girl continued to walk the path up the mountain refusing to stop. Tears brimmed her eyes as she continued to travel. If only she could make it pass the mountain then maybe she could see her mother again. She started to run ignoring the yells of her friends trying to stop her. She didn't even stop as she ran across an old rope bridge. The bridge started to shake and Tifa gasped. Her eyes widened in fear as the ropes snapped and it started to collapse. "Ah!"

Tifa screamed as she plummeted downward. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. It is then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Her eyes snapped open and she felt a light blush heat her cheeks. There with his arms wrapped tightly around her is a handsome boy with a black facemask covering the lower half of his face. She soon snapped back to reality as she realized they were still falling. "Hang on tightly," ordered the boy.

"Ok," Tifa sniffed burying her head into his chest. His chest expanded and she almost lost her grip, but then he exhaled. A sudden heat made her flinch slightly as her arm became slightly burned. However, she realized their descent had slowed down. Turning her head, she saw the boy is breathing fire! He kept breathing fire for the next thirty seconds or so. When he stopped, she felt a light thud. Her feet touched the ground and she quickly jumped up as the ground felt as if it were on fire. He jumped ten feet away and gently placed her on the ground.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

A light blush heated Tifa's cheeks. "Hai. Arigato."

The boy who had to be at least four years older then her nodded. He was about to walk away but she ran up to him. "Wait! Don't leave me here please." Tifa had a scared look in her eyes. She didn't want to die. If that happened then she wouldn't be able to see her father either. She had already lost her mother.

"Ok."

Tifa smiled before blushing a bit, "I'm Tifa. Tifa Lockhart."

"Uzumaki Naruto." She giggled a bit. What a strange name. Naruto looked up at the cliff wall. That shouldn't be too hard to climb. "I'm sorry, but I don't know the way back to town from here," an apologetic look appeared in Tifa's eyes.

"You know the way if we were to return back up the mountain right?" A confused look appeared in Tifa's eyes but she nodded. Naruto crouched down a bit. "Climb on." Tifa blushed a bright red but did as she was told. The moment she locked her arms around his neck a scream escaped her as he began running up the side of the cliff. The wind blew her hair all about and she tightened her grip. She soon found the fear at falling disappearing and she smiled as she hung on tightly. This is the second time today he had carried her to safety. Maybe her mother had sent him to be her guardian angel.

It only took Naruto five minutes and a great deal of chakra to make it to the top of the mountain. Naruto reached the top and panted heavily. The loss of Kyuubi had weakened him greatly. His stamina, endurance, and chakra reserves had decreased by at least half. If he had to guess he would say that overall, he is at mid-chuunin level. That is not good at all. Not considering he could see and feel many monsters with jounin to elite jounin power levels all over this mountain. "That was amazing. How did you do that? I have never heard of any magic that allows a person to climb up a wall," said Tifa. "Do you have some type of rare materia?"

He had no idea what she is talking about but decided to go with it. "Yes. It is a materia that I found a few years ago. Allows me to walk on any surface," nodded Naruto. Tifa gave a bright smile obviously believing him. He would need to learn more about this materia.

"Come on. You can follow me back to Nibelheim. The least I can do for you saving my life," blushed Tifa. Naruto nodded and followed the young girl. Little did he know how much his presence would change the course of this world. Or the adventures he would go on.

**Five Years Later**

Naruto stabbed a monster right in the head. The monster fell to the ground dead. He kneeled down and cleaned his kunai off on the ground. Then used a basic fire attack to burn the body. He didn't know what it was, but lately the monsters had been increasing in numbers.

This world is completely different from the Elemental Countries. Far more advanced technology wise and much more dangerous. Every single monster had at least chuunin level speed and jounin level strength. Some could manipulate the elements far faster and easier then he could. Well beforehe learned how to use Materia that is.

Probably the biggest thing that this world had that made it so much more dangerous is materia. Materia is how people could call upon _magic_ to perform feats that would make any ninja jealous. Using materia barely took any chakra at all and the effects were amazing. It could do anything from lighting a small fire to setting an entire village aflame. Bring upon a light cool breeze or gale force winds that could rip a house apart. The power of materia is something that should be respected. In the wrong hands, Materia could cause great death and devastation. Fortunately, materia is hard to find and took a great deal of time to master.

Two years ago he had obtained a Lightning and Fire Materia. Granted he didn't fight very often compared to when he had been a ninja. He had raised them up to cast Fire 2 and Thunderbolt 2. It didn't bother him though that he didnt fight as much anymore. He enjoyed the peace of his new life.

It had been five years since he had landed in this new, strange yet amazing world. He ran a hand through his hair. Naruto now stood at a height of five foot seven. He still wore his jounin outfit and had that face mask covering the lower half of his face. His hair had grown out turning him into the spitting image of his father. The only difference is that where Minato's eyes had been full of life, Naruto still had that emotionless look. Even though he had several friends the only one still in Nibelheim would be Tifa. The others left to go to Midgar or elsewhere. He still had yet to fully understand human emotions. Tifa had been helping him, but they were more complex then he thought they would be.

Naruto pulled out a little orange book and started to read as he headed back to town. Kakashi had given him the entire eight book set of Icha-Icha Paradise as a present when he became an ANBU Captain. It had been Naruto's very first present so he took great care of the books even if they were full of a smut. Besides, if one could get past all the smut they would find that the book actually is a pretty good read. Though Tifa would always start blushing then get mad when she caught him reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Speaking of Tifa, he felt her presence and looked ahead as he put away his book. A beautiful fifteen year old girl sat on a rusty old trunk. She had long black hair that fell down past her waist and the end tied into a ponytail. She wore a cowgirl outfit that did nothing to hide her D-cup sized breasts and long legs. Naruto is probably the only man in the world that didn't lust over Tifa. Though he had beat up several that had tried to be a little more touchy feely with his friend. "Out fighting monsters again?" smirked Tifa.

"More and more seem to be popping up," said Naruto. Tifa hopped off the truck and walked next to Naruto clasping her hands behind her back. "It is because of the Mako Reactor leak. Once Shinra gets here and fixes it up everything will be fine," she smiled.

"How do you know it is because of the Mako Reactor?" asked Naruto.

Tifa shrugged, "I don't. But that is what father says. And he works at the reactor and has problems with monsters all the time." Naruto still had his doubts but let it drop. They would know soon enough when Shinra arrived tomorrow. "You worry to much Naruto-kun. Loosen up a bit and have some fun," smirked Tifa.

"I plan on going to Cosmo Canyon after Shinra fixes the Reactor. Do you want to come with?" asked Naruto.

A coy smile appeared on Tifa's face. "Are you asking me out Naruto-kun?" Naruto tilted his head and looked at her in a manner she found extremely cute. "A romantic time at Cosmo Canyon does sound nice. And I have wanted to go there. Yes, I'll go with you," smiled Tifa walking a bit closer to Naruto. "But only if you show me what's under that mask of yours. We have been friends for five years and I still haven't seen your face!"

Naruto raised his hand up to his face. Tifa saw it move in slow motion as Naruto grabbed the mask and lowered it. Her eyes went wide before anger appeared in them. She raised her fist and punched Naruto in the head but hit nothing but air making her stumble. "Another mask. You jerk!" Tifa huffed as she stomped off angrily. Naruto blinked confused. She asked to see under his mask and he had shown her. What was the problem? He shrugged and quickly caught up to her but Tifa gave him the cold shoulder.

**Next Day**

Zack hopped out of the Shinra truck with a large smirk. Finally they had arrived in Nibelheim. He had started to grow bored of just riding around. No offense to Sephiroth, but that man couldn't hold a conversation if it smacked him in the face. Checking to makee sure that his signature Buster Sword is secure on his back, Zack then took a moment to look at the town. A frowned graced his face. "Man this place sure does look boring," sighed Zack running a hand through his hair.

"Is there a problem?" asked a commanding voice. Zack turned to look at the older man and the strongest SOLDIER in the world. Sephiroth. "Nope. Just taking a look at the town is all," smirked Zack.

Sephiroth remained as emotionless as ever. Zack sighed as he followed his commander into Nibelheim. The town seemed to be deserted. "Aren't there supposed to be people here?" frowned Zack.

"They are scared," said Sephiroth. "Find the guides and tell them we will be leaving at 0700 hours tomorrow morning."

"Right," nodded Zack. Sephiroth headed into the small inn. Where he would wonder why this town felt so familiar.

Zack wondered where he should start looking for the guide. His eyes swept over the buildings and past a man with blonde hair. Wait. He turned his head to look at the man leaning against a building reading a small orange book. "Hey you. You live here right?"

The man looked up from his book. "Hai." Then silence filled the air as the man went back to his book. Zack sweat dropped a bit. What a stiff. "I'm from Shinra. Name is Zack Fair, 1st Class SOLDIER. Do you know where I can find the guide Tifa Lockhart? She is supposed to take us to the Mako Reactor."

The door opened and out walked a sexy young girl. Zack raised an eyebrow and smirked. Damn, maybe this village wouldn't be so boring after all. "Naruto, what are you doing out here?" pouted the girl.

Naruto pointed at Zack. Tifa turned her head to look at the handsome man with the large sword on his back. "Oh hi. I'm Tifa, who are you?" asked Tifa curiously.

"My name is Zack Fair. Member of SOLDIER 1st Class. If I had known this town had such beautiful girls I would have come sooner," Zack gave Tifa a charming smirk. Tifa blushed a bit and smiled. This would be a perfect opportunity to make Naruto jealous. "SOLDIER huh? Then that means you are from Shinra. I am Tifa Lockhart, your guide," smiled Tifa pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Really? Hey why don't you show me around town for a bit?" smiled Zack.

Tifa smiled, "sure. Naruto you don't mind do you?"

"I am fine," said Naruto reading his book. A hint of sadness appeared in Tifa's eyes but it quickly disappeared. She gave Zack a warm smile and the two walked off chatting.

Naruto looked up from his book. SOLDIER, the elite warriors of Shinra. That man, Zack Fair, from the way he moved and from the materia he sensed on him. There is no doubt in his mind that Zack is easily as strong as him. That would make Zack on par with an elite jounin/ANBU agent. Maybe even stronger due to the materia he carried on him. Glancing to the side, Naruto looked at the inn where that other member of SOLDIER had gone. Sephiroth, if he had heard the man's name correctly. The strength of that man had to be at least three times stronger then Zack. It reminded Naruto of Itachi-sempai but far more powerful. Not even the Hokage could compare to the powerful presence that surrounded Sephiroth. That in itself is scary. Naruto would make sure to keep a close eye on both men. They may be stronger then him in overall abilities, but that didn't mean a thing to a ninja. Naruto's true strength lie in his ability to catch his opponent's by surprise and strike them down before they even knew they were a target.

**Break**

The next day came around too fast. Naruto and Tifa waited patiently for Sephiroth, Zack, and a Shinra infantryman to show up. As expected, Sephiroth was first to show up right at the designated time. The silver haired swordsman walked emotionlessly up to them and stopped. "You are the guides," it wasn't question.

"Hai," bowed Tifa nervously. Naruto nodded acting casual. Best not to reveal any of his abilities if he could avoid it. Continue to let all those around him think that he is of no relevance.

"Yo sorry I'm late!" yelled Zack yawning loudly, as he ran over to them. "We ready to go yet?"

"Yep," smiled Tifa feeling a bit more comfortable seeing Zack. "We can leave whenever you two are ready."

"Lead the way," said Sephiroth coldly. Tifa nodded and took the point. Zack caught up to Tifa and the two started to chat while Naruto walked next to Sephiroth. Sephiroth glanced at Naruto who continued to read his book without a care in the world. Naruto kept a close eye on Sephiroth as they began their trek to Nibelheim Mako Reactor.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Ritz looked down at the young man lying on the bed. A sad sigh escaped the doctor. The young man had an intense case of Mako Poisoning. The chances of him ever waking up were slim to none. Also when they had found him, there had been several large cuts and a thin puncture wound right beneath his heart. It is as if someone had tried to chop this man into pieces with a very sharp sword and when that had failed skewered him. A cruel fate had been dealt to this man. Ritz did one last check up before leaving.

The young man on the bed continued to lie there motionlessly. His bright blonde spiky hair stuck up at all angles. He looked to be twenty one or twenty-two. In that bed is where he had been lying for the past five years unmoving. He had just washed up on the shores near Kalm one day. Ritz had never seen such a severe case of Mako poisoning. By all means the man should be dead. Instead of dying, each day the man grew stronger. Where his skin had once been pale and body sickly, he now looked perfectly normal except for the fact of being in a coma.

A finger started to twitch. Soon fingers on each hand started to move. Slowly the eyelids started to tremble. They slowly opened to reveal two very beautiful sky blue orbs. With a light grimace, the man slowly sat up. 'Where am I?' thought the man. 'Who am I?' A sudden migraine made the man grab his head and bite his lip in pain. Memories flooded into his head.

His eyes snapped open. "Tifa!" He looked around the room in a panic before calming down. His memories were still jumbled around and there were some major blank spots, but he now remembered a bit of what happened. "Uzumaki Naruto is my name." Naruto sat up and leaned his back against the bed post. His muscles were sore and hurt when he moved them. He felt extremely weak, physically and mentally. The last thing he could remember is guiding those two SOLDIER members up the mountain to the Mako Reactor. Everything after that is a blur and made his head hurt. He did remember Tifa being near death and one of the SOLDIER members lying on the ground defeated.

Please Kami, let her be alive. Just the thought of her being dead made him feel sick. He had seen death so many times and even watched as his own comrades were cut down. But never did he feel anything more then a passing feeling of regret. However, the thought of Tifa being dead brought untold pain to his heart. She was, no is, his best friend and someone he cares deeply for. A determined look appeared in Naruto's eyes. First thing first. Find out where he is, get better, then find Tifa. With that in mind, Naruto slowly got out of bed.

**Midgar: Sector 7 Slums**

Tifa wiped down the counter as the last customer left. She put up the closed sign and headed back inside to clean the tables. A sigh escaped her as she started to put up the chairs. "Tifa!" A cute little girl with brown hair came running towards her smiling brightly.

"Marlene, did you finish your reading?" smiled Tifa. The girl may only be five, but she is very smart for her age. "Hai! Is Daddy home yet?" asked Marlene with a hopeful look.

"He'll be home soon. Go wash up and by the time you are done I am sure he will be back to tuck you in," smiled Tifa. Marlene beamed and went to go do as she was told. Tifa giggled lightly. The young woman did wonder where Barret and the others were at. They should have been back by now. Not only that but she needed to head over to Sector 5 to pick up some groceries and supplies to restock the bar and someone had to watch the place while she did that.

The doors burst open and Tifa didn't even need to turn to know who it is. "Barret, must you do that every time you enter?" sighed Tifa looking at the tall muscular man.

He smiled sheepishly as Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie followed in behind him. "Sorry. Is Marlene asleep yet?"

Tifa smiled, "you got back just in time. She is upstairs waiting for you to tuck her in." A smirk appeared on Barret's face as he nodded gratefully at Tifa then headed upstairs. Tifa started to pour some drinks and placed them down in front of the rest of the AVALANCHE crew.

"Thanks."

"Arigato."

"Owe you one."

"No problem. It's on the house," smiled Tifa. AVALANCHE many would call them terrorists. Well everyone really especially with Shinra in control of the paper, but they were just trying to make the world, no planet, a better place. She had joined up with them four years ago, a year after coming to Midgar. Her bar, 7th Heaven, is their base of operations, at least until a better place is found.

Tifa cleaned the last glass as Jesse, Biggs, and Wedge headed to the secret room beneath the bar to get some sleep. That left Tifa all alone. Five years ago. No! Tifa shook her head and wiped her eyes refusing to get lost in the memories of the past. Her eyes glanced over to the corner of the kitchen. She walked over there and pulled open a draw that she never used for anything but to store a certain item. Reaching into the drawer, she pulled out a black cloth with a metal plate in the middle of it. On that metal plate it had the symbol of a leaf. Her fingers slowly traced over the leaf symbol. Naruto. She clutched the hi-ate tightly and hugged it to her chest. 'I miss you,' whispered Tifa before wiping her eyes. She put the hi-ate back in the drawer and decided to some sleep.

**Midgar Sector 5**

Naruto had managed to sneak into the city but found himself in the slums. He didn't have the strength to sneak into Shinra Headquarters. At least not yet. Three days ago he had left Kalm. Had decided to come straight here. If he could find any information on what happened at Nibelheim five years ago, then it would be at Shinra Headquarters.

The young man took a seat on the ground to rest for a bit. Gripping his Cure Materia, he let its power wash over him. Good thing he had decided to steal some materia at the Materia Shop in Kalm. Though he did wish he still had his Fire and Lightning Materia. Sure he got some new Fire and Lightning materia, but he would have to retrain it in order to access the more powerful spells. He also picked an Ice Materia to add to his arsenal.

Leaning against the building wall, Naruto wondered if it is wise to be walking around wearing his ANBU gear. Granted it is all he had, but it did make him stand out. Then again, it didn't seem as if anyone here cared as they walked by him without a second glance. Plus The arm guards he had did make it easier to store his materia. He needed to calm down and stop being so anxious. Being anxious would only get him killed. If he wanted to find Tifa then he needed to keep a calm and collected mind.

With that in mind, Naruto stood up. His eyes fell upon a familiar face. Was that Johnny? Naruto quickly henged himself into himself into his jounin outfit. "Johnny!"

A man with short red hair spun around. "Someone call my name?"

"I did," said Naruto.

Johnny's eyes widened. "Naruto? Is that you man?! I haven't seen you in years!" A large smile appeared on Johnny's face.

"How are you?" asked Naruto knowing he needed to make small talk.

"Great. How about you?" smirked Johnny.

"I am well."

"Ha-ha, we should catch up some time. Sorry to say but I got a date at HoneyBee Inn," smirked Johnny. "Oh hey. We should catch up at Tifa's bar in Sector 7. I am sure she will be happy to see you."

Naruto felt a heavy weight fall from his shoulders. His entire body relaxed releasing tension he didn't realize he had. "Yeah. We should do that. But first, which way to Sector 7? I would like to say hi to Tifa." Johnny gave him quick directions before running off.

She is alive. Alive and safe. Naruto started to smile behind his mask and couldn't stop. He turned on his heel and started to make his way to Sector 7. No point in going to Shinra Headquarters anymore.

**Sector Seven: Tifa's 7****th**** Heaven Bar**

"I'm starving," grumbled Barret.

Tifa rolled her eyes and smiled lightly. "I'll go upstairs and make some food. You guys want anything?" Biggs and Jesse declined but Wedge asked for a sandwich. The bar is closed today as they needed to plan their attack on destroying the Mako 1 Reactor. Tifa took the elevator up. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she walked behind the counter. Opening the up the fridge she started to gather the food.

Putting it on the counter, she started to make several sandwiches. Just in case Jesse and Biggs got hungry. The bell rung signaling the someone had entered. "I'm sorry but the bar is closed. Please come back tomorrow," said Tifa not looking up from her work.

"Gomen." Tifa froze the knife in her hand inches away from spreading the mayonnaise. That voice. She knew that voice anywhere. It couldn't be. Slowly, she looked up. Her hand started to shake and the knife fell from her hand. The knife fell tip first into the floor board.

There standing in front of the doors is none other then Naruto. He stood a couple inches taller, but that is definitely him. Tears appeared in Tifa's eyes. It was him. She walked out from behind the counter and like a dream, walked towards him. Reaching out, she touched his face just to make sure he is real. She touched that damn mask that he always wore then touched his feather light hair that she had always loved. "Naruto?"

"Hai."

A cry of happiness escaped Tifa as she jumped forward wrapping her arms around him. He didn't really know what to do, but Naruto could not deny the warm feeling he felt at seeing and feeling Tifa again. Slowly, he put his arms on her back and gave her a hug back. Something he had never given anyone. They broke apart and Tifa had a large beautiful smile on her face. "I am so glad you are alive. I thought you were dead," sniffed Tifa wiping her eyes. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

"I can't really remember anything from five years ago. But I woke up in the town of Kalm a week ago. Apparently, I had a severe case of Mako poisoning that put me in a five year long coma," answered Naruto. Tifa led him to an empty table and the two sat down across from each other.

Tifa couldn't believe it. This entire time he had been in Kalm. A mere two days away, a day if she ran. The fates were cruel. "What happened that day?" asked Naruto.

"I don't really remember much either. All I remember is Sephiroth going insane and then killing my father," Tifa whispered the last part. "After that I tried to fight him but he cut me down."

Naruto suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. "Then you came and one of your clones carried me out of the reactor but it disappeared soon afterwards. I must have passed out after that as when I came to, I was been on my way to Midgar with Master Zangan. He told me that the town had been destroyed and the Mako Reactor had been destroyed in a massive explosion. Said something about needing to get out of there before Shinra had showed up." Tifa shifted nervously and Naruto knew that she was leaving a bit out. That is ok because he knew she would tell him when she is ready. He still didn't remember what happened but started to remember vague things about the town of Nibelheim being in flames. It was slowly coming back to him.

"Anyway. Let me get you something to eat. You must be starving," smiled Tifa pushing such memories to the back of her mind.

"Arigato," Naruto walked up to the counter and took a seat on a stool.

Tifa made a sandwich for Naruto who took it gratefully. A booming sound made the two turn to see Barret come up from the base. "Tifa you ok!?" yelled Barret pointing his gun arm at Naruto.

"It's ok Barret. He is an old friend. I didn't mean to make you worry, but I haven't seen him in years and I kind of forgot to come back down," said Tifa apologetically.

Barret calmed down and lowered his gun arm. "He got a name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto? What kind of dumbass name is that?" laughed Barret. Tifa gave Barret a glare that shut him up. "Right. Well come on back down stairs when down chatting. And don't forget the food."

"Wait." Barret turned to look at Tifa curiously. She looked at Naruto. "Naruto, would you consider joining AVALANCHE?" Naruto looked at her curiously.

**Break**

A bored look appeared in Holtz's eyes as he did guard duty. This had to be the most boring job in the world. To think that he had made the rank of Captain and yet here he is still doing guard doing at some stupid Mako Reactor. Work for Shinra they say. Great benefits and great pay they say. Load of crap. The pay sucked and his benefits were dismal. Good thing he didn't have to worry about a family or he would be broke. Only good thing about working for Shinra is that he is able to live on top of the plate in Midgar. No slums for him. Except when he went down there to meet with some random hooker. Man he couldn't wait until he got paid. First thing he would do is go to Sector 5 and have his way with one of those fine HoneyBee Inn girls. "Sir, train is coming in," yelled an infantryman.

"Yeah, I am coming," grunted Holtz. Bunch of incompetent idiots. All they had to do is unload the damn train. He turned the corner and his eyes widened. Lying on the ground were five of his men. Shit, an intruder. Holtz went for his gun, but never reached it as a blow to the back of the head dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

"Whoa. That was cool," yelled Wedge jumping off the train and stumbling as he tried to stick the landing.

"Not bad," nodded Biggs. Jesse gave Naruto a smile as she hopped off behind the others.

Barret's deep voice filled the air, "stop standing around you idiots. Ain't got time to be congratulating each other like a bunch of shit heads. Unless you want more of those Shinra bastards to show up." His eyes fell upon the new guy, Naruto. "You're with me."

The group silently made there way into Mako Reactor 1. As Biggs and Jesse opened the doors. Naruto stood there thinking about how ironic it is that he has joined up with such a group. He had left his world to avoid this line of a work, but here he is. Doing it again. Yet this time he is doing it in order to stay close to a friend. Never would he have thought that Tifa would join such an organization, but it would seem what happened at Nibelheim had affected her more then he thought it would. Not that he could blame her. She had lost what remained of her family along with a great deal of friends. Shinra had taken so much from both of them, but much more from Tifa. He swore after seeing her pain that he would never allow her to go through that again. Even if it meant becoming an assassin again, he would do whatever it took to keep Tifa from feeling such pain again.

Naruto and Barret stepped into the elevator along with Jesse. "You don't talk much huh?" grunted Barret.

"What would you like me to say?" asked Naruto. Jesse smiled a bit as Barret grumbled.

"These Reactors are killing the planet. Don't you even care?"

"No, not really."

"Grrr, you piss me off blondie."

"Gomen." Barret glared at Naruto knowing that he hadn't meant that apology. "We're here," said Jesse as the elevator came to a stop. "Let's go," ordered Barret. Jesse stayed at the elevator while Barret and Naruto went down to the Reactor core.

It only took them ten minutes to reach the core. Barret set the charges. "This should keep the planet going a little longer." A smirk appeared on Barret's face as he set the bomb. Alarms started to go off. "Hope you are ready blondie. They are going to throw everything at us." Barret checked his gun arm to make sure it had plenty of ammo. Naruto remained emotionless as ever pissing Barret off even more.

After fighting their way out. AVALANCHE watched as Mako Reactor 1 exploded. The blast had been so wide that it actually did a bit of damage to the plate as well. Almost all the lights in Sector 1 went off. It would be awhile before they came back on. Biggs and Wedge started to celebrate, but were shut up by Barret. "Calm your fucking asses down! That was sloppy! The next one better go smoother," ordered Barret.

"Hai!" shouted the three. All looked for Naruto but the blonde haired man is nowhere in sight. Barret cursed up a storm before shouting at everyone to meet back in the slums.

**Sector 7**

Naruto walked through the slums without a care in the world. He walked past a couple of bums begging for money. His thoughts were all focused elsewhere. Shinra, SOLDIER, Mako Reactors, Sephiroth. He couldn't seem to get his mind off any of those things. Already he knew why his mind couldn't focus on anything else. What ever had started five years ago, it had not ended. His mind would be at unease until he knew the full truth of what happened. By all accounts, if he fought that man, then he should be dead a hundred times over. And they had fought from the scars over his chest.

Sephiroth had the strength of a hundred men and the skill to destroy an army without taking a single scratch. Scarier yet, Sephiroth could do it with or without materia. Naruto had never faced an opponent so powerful. Not to sound arrogant, but Naruto knew that at full strength, he is at a level just above Kage. But he would need to get stronger. Something just told him that he would meet that man again. And when he did, he would not lose a second time.

He looked up and found himself standing in front of Tifa's bar. A guilty look appeared in his eyes. She had been hurt because he had not been strong enough. Lost all those she cared about because of his weakness. He had let down his only friend. Unacceptable. Never again. Naruto turned on his heel and decided to go train for a bit.

**Nighttime**

Tifa woke up when she heard footsteps. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the person she had stayed up all night for. "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Hai," said Naruto.

A light yawn escaped her. "Where have you been? Are you ok?" A worried look appeared in her eyes as she looked upon him. Why had he been acting so distant the past week? She couldn't lose him. Not again.

Naruto looked at her emotionlessly. "I am fine. You should get some rest."

"You didn't answer my first question," frowned Tifa.

"I decided to train for a bit." She looked him in the eyes but could tell nothing. It is as if he had reverted back to his cold and emotionless personality that he had when they first met. A sad look appeared in Tifa's eyes. "I see. Well you should know that Barret is planning for us to take out the number five Mako Reactor two days from now. I'll be coming with you all this time," said Tifa. Naruto nodded as he walked past her and headed to one of the empty rooms to sleep.

**Break**

Barret glanced at Tifa who had been fidgeting the whole train ride. "What is wrong with you woman? You getting cold feet or some shit?"

Tifa gave a small smile that didn't last long. "Sorry."

"Quit your damn apologizing and focus." Barret folded his arms across his chest. "Aint no time to be getting your damn panties in a twist." The woman nodded. Tifa glanced over at Naruto who stared out the window. He had been like this whole ride. Maybe it had been a bad idea to ask him to join AVALANCHE. She remembered him saying that he used to be a ninja in his past. An assassin for hire. It may seem crazy that a young boy would have such a profession, but when she remembered all the things he could do, it didn't seem so far-fetched.

She was snapped from her thoughts when alarms started to blare. "Shit. What the fuck is going on?" yelled Barret.

Jesse came running into the cart. "We need to get out of here." She gave an apologetic look before running back out. "I'll cover you all," said Naruto.

"Right. Let's get the fuck out of here," yelled Barret barreling past people. Tifa nodded at Naruto before following Barret. The trio made it all the way to the front of the train.

"You have to jump," said Biggs.

"Fuck," cursed Barret jumping.

Tifa glanced at Naruto before she jumped. Naruto didn't hesitate and jumped next. Barret had stumbled and fell on his face. Tifa stumbled a bit but kept her balance. Naruto landed on the ground without a single problem. "Son of a bitch. I aint doing that shit again," grunted Barret. The leader of AVALANCHE turned to face Naruto and Tifa. "Alright let's get going. No time to sit around here and play games."

Naruto doubled check his gear before following Tifa and Barret. "I been meaning to ask you blondie. What the fuck is with that outfit? You trying to be some type of fucking ninja or something?" Barret smirked thinking he would get a rise out of the man.

"I am a former ninja. This is my ANBU uniform. I feel most comfortable in it," replied Naruto.

"You fucking serious? You really from Wutai?"

"I didn't say I was from Wutai."

Barret growled. "You really piss me off!"

"Gomen," replied Naruto emotionlessly. A tick appeared on Barret's head. Tifa stepped between the two. "Calm down Barret. We are here," she pointed at the green beams that prevented them from going any further. A grunt came from Barret. Naruto walked over to a vent and with a single kick dented it. It is stronger then he thought. He then drew his ninjato and in a blur made several slices. His blade clicked as he sheathed it and the vent fell into pieces. "Aw fuck, you telling me I got to squeeze into that shit?"

Tifa smirked a bit as she climbed down first. Barret continued to curse as Naruto followed down after her. It didn't take them long to get down the ventilation shaft. Jesse waited for them at the bottom. "I see you finally made it. Just follow this path to Biggs and Wedge."

"Damn tight as squeeze. Need to make those fucking things bigger," grumbled Barret.

"Thanks Jesse. You should head on back. We will see you back at base," smiled Tifa. Jesse nodded and took off running in the opposite direction.

**Mako Reactor 5**

Tifa, Barret, and Naruto reached the core of the reactor. This time Barret was the one who set the bomb. Naruto grabbed his head as they walked across the bridge.

"_Father!" A young teenage Tifa ran over to her father who had a sword in his body. Tear spilled down Tifa's face as she shook her father but he didn't move. "Sephiroth did this didn't he? I hate him! Shinra, SOLDIER, Mako Reactors, I hate it all!" Tifa grabbed the sword and ran forward intent on killing Sephiroth._

"Naruto." Naruto looked up to see Tifa looking at him with concern filled eyes. "Are you ok?"

"You look like shit," stated Barret.

"I am fine," said Naruto.

"Good then let's get the fuck out of here," grunted Barret. Tifa sent Naruto a worried look before they started to make their way out. Naruto had a contemplative look in his eyes. That memory. It hadn't been his. He didnt know how he knew it, but he just did. But why did he remember it then? If that memory is not his then whose had it been. And more importantly why did he have it?

He thought back to what the doctor had told him. Five years in a coma due to severe Mako poisoning. Doctor Ritz had said that he had most likely fell into the Lifestream. But it had been unusual that he had washed up on the shores of Kalm. Most of those who fell into the Lifestream, had their dead bodies wash up near some island on the other side of the continent. Though there were cases of those who had fell into the Lifestream washing up on shore all over the world. Could his case be unique or maybe someone had put him on the shores of Kalm. Either way, it could have something to do with why he had remembered something he knew that was not originally a memory of his. "Come on, we are almost out of here," yelled Barret picking up the pace as they ran across the metal bridge.

The sound of a helicopter made all three stop. A helicopter flew right over them and hovered in the air over the bridge. Naruto watched as a bald fat man came walking down the plank from where the helicopter hovered. So lost in his thoughts that he hadn't kept his eyes on his surroundings. Naruto frowned at his amateur mistake. "So. You are the group known as AVALANCHE. I must admit, I expected something more," said the fat man arrogantly.

"You! I know who the fuck you are! Your that mother fucking bastard. The President of Shinra!" yelled Barret pointing his gun arm at the fat man.

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk to you. I merely came here to see your faces and test out a new prototype weapon," said President Shinra.

"Fuck you! I am going to fucking kill you, you son of a bitch."

"Barret we have a problem," yelled Tifa. Barret turned his head and dived out of the way just in time to avoid being ran over by a huge ass robot. Naruto flipped backwards several times as lasers tried to litter him with holes. He came out of his flip both ninjato drawn.

The helicopter took off with President Shinra in it. "Son of a bitch!" yelled Barret firing his gun arm. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the machine. It spun around and a panel in the middle of its chest opened. Naruto went to attack it whiles its back turned to him, but a panel opened up in the back as well. Bullets were fired from the front and back of the machine at the members of AVALANCHE.

Tifa ran forward dodging the bullets and reared back her fist. She punched the robot right in the chest denting the metal. Barret provided cover fire as the robot turned its head to look at her. More panels started to open up. "Bolt!" A lightning bolt from behind struck the robot blowing off a chunk of armor. The robot spun around to look at Naruto. Miniature missiles started to fire out of the panels at Naruto. "Fire!" Naruto brought both hands together and a stream of fire hit the missiles. Most of them exploded due to the extreme heat but three made it through. Naruto jumped high into the air as the portion of the bridge that he had been standing on blew up.

"Fucking bastard! Eat shit!" roared Barret charging up his gun arm. "Big Shot!" A powerful blast blew off one of the Robot's arms. It started to spark and looked to have trouble turning.

A powerful kick in the back sent the robot stumbling forward. The robot slowly turned around and started to jerk. A shadow came down from above and Naruto stabbed both ninjato through its head as he landed on its shoulders. With a vicious twist he snapped off the head. Naruto gritted his teeth as a burst of electricity from the malfunctioning robot surged through his body making him jump backwards and fall to a knee. "Naruto-kun! It's going to explode!" yelled Tifa.

Naruto had no time to dodge as the robot exploded. Barret held Tifa back as Naruto had been caught in the blast. Tifa ran to the large hole to see Naruto hanging on to a piece of metal with burns all over his body. "Naruto-kun!"

"You going to be alright?" asked Barret lamely.

"I'll meet you back in Sector 7. Get out of here before more reinforcements arrive," said Naruto. He glanced at Tifa and nodded before releasing his grip. Tifa yelled as Naruto plummeted downward. Barret grabbed Tifa and took off running just as Mako Reactor 5 started to explode.

**Sector 6: Church**

Aeris hummed a light tune as she tended to her flowers. She smiled as she knew this batch would be even prettier then the last. A smashing sound made her look up. Her eyes widened in surprise as the roof came falling down. She quickly ran out of the way as debris slammed onto the ground. Then right after that debris, a man came falling down. It looked like he would fall on his back, but instead flipped around at the last moment and hit the ground in a crouch.

That sure had been interesting. She took a good look at the man as the dust settled down. He had wild untamed blonde hair, stood at a height of five foot nine, wore a mask to cover his face, looked like a ninja with his clothes, and had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Never had she seen such a shade of blue. Not even the eyes of a SOLDIER member could compare. He turned to look right at her. "You destroyed my flowers," said Aeris walking towards him.

The man looked down and saw the ruined flower bed. "Gomen," he apologized.

"That didn't sound very sincere," smiled Aeris.

He tilted his head. "Gomenasai." Aeris laughed as that sounded the same as the first one. "It's ok. They will grow back. My name is Aeris. Do you have a name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Fishcake? What a cute name," smiled Aeris. Naruto looked at her emotionlessly. He then looked up. "What sector of the Slums am I in?" asked Naruto.

"This is Sector 6," smiled Aeris.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned to look at the new person that had appeared. A man with spiky red hair and wore a black suit entered the church with a smirk on his face. Aeris frowned as she looked at the man. "Hey, want to do me a big favor?"

Naruto looked at her curiously. "Do you think you could become my bodyguard for a bit? Just help me get out of here and take me home?" Aeris gave a beautiful smile that would have made any other man agree instantly.

"If you will tell me the way to Sector 7. I have never been to Sector 6," said Naruto.

"Deal," smiled Aeris. Naruto nodded and pulled out a kunai. He walked towards the red haired man who looked at him amused. "Wait. Don't fight here. You'll ruin the flowers. Let's sneak out the back." Aeris gave a pleading look before running towards the back. Naruto gave one last glance at the man in the suit before putting away his kunai and disappearing in a swirl of leaves. A surprised look appeared in the eyes of the red haired man.

**Break**

Naruto looked at Aeris curiously as the young woman panted heavily after all that running. She had a very unique chakra signature. He felt as if he should know her from somewhere but didn't know why. How could he possibly know someone he had never met? "Thanks. I really appreciate the help," smiled Aeris. "My home isn't too far from here."

"Ok." The two started to walk towards her house. Aeris looked at him curiously. "Hey, do you have any Materia by chance?" she asked.

"Hai."

"I should have known. I have materia myself but it doesn't do anything," smiled Aeris.

"All materia does something."

"Nope, mine does nothing. But I keep it because it is the only memento I have from my real mother. I feel safe just having it," smiled Aeris. The woman is good, but not that good. Naruto could detect the lie. Besides, as he said, _all _materia did something.

She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled mischievously. "So Naruto-kun. I don't really have much money, but I was thinking I could repay you by going out on a date with you."

He glanced at her but remained emotionless. "I thought we agreed that you would tell me how to get to Sector 7."

"You're no fun," smiled Aeris. "What is in Sector 7 anyway?"

"A friend of mine. I told her I would be coming back."

"Oh it's a her is it? She your girlfriend?" teased Aeris. Hiding the little bit of jealousy at the thought.

"She is a friend that is a girl if that is what you are implying," frowned Naruto feeling as if he were missing something. Aeris giggled. "Come on. My home is this way." He followed her into what looked to be a sad excuse for a town. Just a bunch of people living in the garbage. Then again, that is basically the entire slums. Naruto followed Aeris to the back of the town. They walked for five more minutes before coming to a house that is completely out of place in the slums. It looked like something that would be on the plate.

A two-story house surrounded by a beautiful lush garden right here in the slums. It seemed surreal. Now Naruto had to wonder what kept the more violent bums from taking this place as their own. He glanced at Aeris. She is either stronger then she lets on or someone is protecting her and that fear of retaliation is preventing anyone from attacking her home. "Mom, I'm home!" yelled Aeris.

A short pretty woman came out from the kitchen. Naruto estimated her to be forty or so even though she looked to be in her thirties. "I was worried about you dear." The woman looked at Naruto. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Naruto. He is my bodyguard," smiled Aeris cheerfully.

"Bodyguard? Don't tell me they were after you again. You must be more careful," said the woman worried.

Again? So this isn't the first time Shinra had been after Aeris. What would Shinra want with Aeris? She did not have the potential to be a fighter. Not from how easily tired she got from physical activities nor from her personality. He found himself growing interest in Aeris's connection with Shinra. "Come on Naruto. You must be tired from the fall and protecting me. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower then get some rest? I can take you to Sector 7 tomorrow," smiled Aeris.

"Arigato," bowed Naruto. A nice shower did sound nice. Here in the slums showers were rare. One should never pass up the opportunity to take one. He did however want to leave right afterwards. The sooner he got to Sector 7 the faster he would find out whether or not Tifa and the others had returned safe.

Nighttime rolled around and Naruto climbed out of bed. He then walked out of his room and walked up to where he knew Aeris to be sleeping. A light knock on the door. "Naruto?"

"Hai. I would like to get going now if it is ok," said Naruto.

The door opened to reveal Aeris fully dressed. "I thought for sure you would try to sneak away."

"Where would I go? I don't know the way to Sector 7." He looked at her curiously earning a giggle from Aeris. Aeris found that look to be extremely cute. "Come on. We can't wake up my mom or she will worry all night," she smiled.

It didn't take Aeris long to take Naruto to the gates of Sector 7. Outside the gates there was a small park that Naruto had walked past one time when traveling to Sector 7 from Sector 5. "Hey come sit with me." Aeris climbed on top of a moogle shaped slide. Naruto looked at her curiously. She gasped in surprise when Naruto suddenly appeared next to her. "Wow. You're fast."

Naruto took a seat next to Aeris. He couldn't explain it, but he found her presence to be soothing. Like when he is around Tifa. "I used to play here all the time when I was younger," smiled Aeris hugging her knees to her chest. "Were you born in the slums?"

"No."

Aeris smiled, "well, where are you from? A conversation consists more of one worded answers."

He nodded his head in understanding. "I am from Konoha."

"Konoha? I have never heard of such a place," frowned Aeris. "Is it far away from here?" Naruto nodded. "I have always wanted to explore the world. But I don't know much about the outside world."

"You'll never learn if you stay here," said Naruto.

A smirk appeared on Aeris's face. That may have seemed cold, but it had been the truth. She found herself liking how blunt he spoke. He didn't sugarcoat his words. Merely told the truth. "You're right. Maybe I will go out and explore the world. Any way I could get you to be my bodyguard on my journey?" she teased.

"I can't."

"I figured as much," smiled Aeris. They didn't speak further when the gates to Sector 7 opened and Naruto stood up sensing a familiar presence. A cart pulled by a chocobo came out of Sector 7. Aeris and Naruto watched as the cart turned and there in the back a beautiful woman with black hair stood wearing a very revealing blue dress. "Who is that?"

"Tifa," said Naruto. He hopped off the slide and started to walk towards Sector 5. Aeris ran up next to him earning a curious look. "What? Am I not allowed to come along?"

"It could be dangerous."

"I live in the slums. Everything is dangerous. I am a big girl, I can handle myself," smirked Aeris confidently.

"Very well," nodded Naruto.

**Sector 5 Don Corneo's Mansion**

Tifa walked past the henchmen with a fake smile on her face before entering her temporary room. Kami she hated being here. Those looks and stares. The way they ogled her as if she were a piece of meat for their entertainment. It made her feel so dirty and she wanted nothing more then to beat the shit out of them. Once she got the information she needed out of the pig, Don Corneo she would take some time to beat the crap out of him and his men.

Outside the mansion, Naruto and Aeris stood in front of a man who blocked the entrance. "Where do you think you are going? This is Corneo's mansion. No one is allowed in," said the man arrogantly.

"We are looking for a friend. Her name is Tifa," smiled Aeris.

"Oh yeah. That's the name of the new girl that showed up. I really wish I could get a piece of that. You see every day Don gets three new girls and picks one from those three. He then gives us the other two," smirked the man. Aeris scowled inwardly but kept a smile on her face on the outside. Naruto on the other hand responded by punching the man in the face. The man dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Naruto then kicked the body into a nearby alley. He then walked into the mansion at a calm pace.

"Um I think we should plan this out," said Aeris.

Naruto stepped through the door and a man wearing a suit looked up at them. The man's mouth opened but instead of words, blood spilled out of it as a kunai pierced him through the throat. Aeris gulped a bit in fear as Naruto hadn't even looked when he threw that kunai. She quickly ran up the stairs and stepped over two more bodies. Looks like he is some type of ninja after all. She quickly caught up to Naruto who headed down the stairs leading to the basement after killing everyone in every room. There is one room he passed by but Aeris had been so lost in the bloodshed that she didn't notice.

"Was that necessary?" asked Aeris.

"I don't like those who looked down upon women. A comrade of mine was once captured and raped countless times until her mind broke. All for their own amusement. As far as I am concerned, such men are not needed in the world," replied Naruto not in the least bit remorseful. Aeris didnt ask any further having no idea what that must have felt like to Naruto. That had to be the first time he showed any real emotion since she met him.

There in the basement all alone stood Tifa in her blue dress that did nothing to hide her curves. Naruto even felt his temperature rise at seeing her wear such an outfit. Not in a negative way. He quickly controlled it and walked up to the woman who had her back turned. "Tifa."

She spun around. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Why are you here?"

Tifa glanced at Aeris. "Oh hi. I'm Aeris. A friend of Naruto's."

"Uh hi. I'm Tifa, a pleasure to meet you." Tifa wondered where Naruto met Aeris, but didn't ask. More important things to discuss. "When we got back to base, there was a man crawling around the bar. Barret interrogated him and found out that he worked for Don Corneo. I came here in hopes of posing as a prospective girl in order to get close to him then get any information he knows."

Naruto nodded understanding the situation. "I will speak with him. You and Aeris wait outside."

"Naruto-"

"I think it would be best to let Naruto do it," said Aeris. Tifa frowned. "Naruto is pretty intimidating. I am sure you know that already." She couldn't argue with that. Tifa nodded as Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The two girls ran up the stairs making small talk as they did.

**Break**

Tifa had changed into her normal clothes. It felt so much better to get out of that dress. Though she planned on keeping it for future use. She is still a woman after all. And she did like nice things such as dresses and jewelry. "So, how did you meet Naruto?"

"He kind of fell on top of me," smiled Aeris.

"What?"

"I'm serious. He fell through the roof of the church that I was in. Weird way to meet a person right? Then afterwards he helped save me from some men that were after me."

Tifa smiled, "sounds like how I met him. I fell off a bridge and suddenly this blonde hair boy saved me. We have been friends since." The two woman giggled.

In a cloud of smoke Naruto appeared in front of them. "How does he do that?" wondered Aeris.

"Don't bother asking. Just accept that he is weird," winked Tifa. They giggled some more as Naruto tilted his head. "We need to get to Sector 7. Shinra plans to crush AVALANCHE by destroying the plate over Sector 7."

Tifa and Aeris's eyes went wide in horror. "They couldn't. What about all the innocent people?" Naruto just looked at Tifa and that is all she needed to know that he wasn't kidding around.

**Sector 7**

Naruto, Tifa, and Aeris arrived at the plate to see a battle going on. Gun fire filled the air and dozens of Shinra troops were fighting the members of AVALANCHE. Tifa gasped not believing the sight. They were really going to kill hundreds of people just to get to them. What kind of monsters were they? "This is horrible," gasped Aeris.

"We have to stop them," said Tifa.

"Hai," nodded Naruto running towards Biggs who was being overwhelmed by Shinra troops. Aeris was about to go help, but Tifa stopped her. "Wait. I need you to do me a favor. At my bar there is a little girl, named Marlene."

Aeris smiled, "I understand." The flower girl headed off in the opposite direction as Tifa ran towards Naruto. By the time she reached him, six Shinra troops lie on the ground dead. Naruto kneeled down over Biggs who had been shot several times. The ninja cast cure healing most of the wounds. "Leave me. Go help Barret and the others," wheezed Biggs weakly.

Tifa and Naruto nodded before they left. Naruto formed a cross shaped seal and a clone popped into existence. It ran towards Biggs. Tifa glared as she saw three Shinra soldiers blocking the stairs. In a blur she appeared before them. A foot slammed into the face of one before Tifa spun around backhanding another. The last tried to shoot her, but she ducked down and swept his legs out. Then raising her leg up high, she slammed it down on his temple knocking him out cold. Naruto had already headed up the stairs at chuunin level speeds. She followed after him.

The two battled their way up to the plate. Halfway there, they came upon a severely wounded Wedge. Naruto cast a couple cure spells before creating a clone to take care of their comrade. The two continued on their way. Tifa delivered a spinning back kick to the head of a Shinra Captain. Naruto weaved in and out of bullet fire before tossing a dozen of shuriken. All flew true striking several Shinra troops in the throat or between the eyes.

Higher they went up. Until they came upon the last member of AVALANCHE besides Barret, Jesse. Jesse had a broken leg and blood poured from a wound on the back of her head. She lie on the ground out cold, but with a faint heart beat. Naruto cast a powerful cure spell before having another clone take care of her. "Barret is in trouble," yelled Tifa.

Naruto nodded as he picked up the speed having fallen behind taking care of Jesse. He quickly caught up to Tifa who had reached the top and started to help Barret take on a group of Shinra troops. "Die you mother fucking bitches!" yelled Barret firing all over the place.

Tifa slammed her knee into the chest of a Shinra troop before delivering a massive combo that sent him flying over the edge. Naruto raised his hand which started to glow red, he then thrust it forward released an intense torrent of flames. He watched emotionless as three Shinra troops were burnt to a crisp. Barret took out the last two with a smirk. "Not bad. It seems you all got some skills," said a new voice.

Naruto turned to see that red haired man, that had been in Sector Five, by the controls of the plate. "Name is Reno of the Turks. I am afraid that you are too late though. The bomb has already been activated," smirked the man.

"We need to shut off that bomb," said Tifa getting into her fighting stance.

Barret raised his gun, "I am going to blow your fucking head off." Reno smirked before running forward and slamming the hilt of his staff into Barret's gut. A look of pain appeared in Barret's eyes. Reno brought his staff up into the larger man's jaw. Reno then did a spinning jump kick to knock Barret backwards. "So much for you blowing off my head." Reno looked over at Tifa and his eyes roamed her body from head to toe and toe to head. Tifa scowled as she ran forward. Reno dodged rapidly as Tifa delivered a series of jabs before delivering a high kick. He raised his staff blocking it but the power behind the kick sent him skidding backwards. Naruto suddenly appeared behind Reno and went to stab him through the back. Reno managed to spin around and parry the thrust.

"You're good," smirked Reno jumping backwards.

Naruto kept his eyes locked on Reno. "Tifa get Barret and try to defuse the bomb. I will handle him."

"Right," nodded Tifa running over to the controls. Barret cursed but went to help Tifa. Naruto tossed three kunai, but Reno dodged to the side. In an instant Naruto was in front of Reno, his ninjato coming at the Turk's neck. Reno gritted his teeth as he blocked the slash with his staff, but a kick to the stomach sent him rolling. The Turk quickly rose to his feet and dodged as Naruto tried to cut him in half.

Reno then swung his staff, but Naruto used his arm band to block the blow. A snap kick to the jaw sent Reno stumbling backwards. Naruto's hand started to glow an icy blue and Reno's eyes widened. Thrusting his hand forward, dozens of small ice icicles flew at Reno. The Turk gritted as he could only protect his vitals while his arms and legs were severely cut up. Naruto was about to go in for the killing blow when a gunshot filled the air and Naruto jumped back just in time to avoid being hit. The ninja turned his head to see a man in a helicopter pointing a gun right at him. "That will be enough. Reno get on board," ordered the man.

The man had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and wore the same black suit as Reno. Naruto gripped his ninjato but the man kept his gun locked on him. "I got this bastard," smirked Barret.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Or I might have to hurt your friend," said the man. He dragged a familiar woman to view. Barret frowned in confusion. "Aeris," yelled Tifa. With a curse, Barret lowered his gun. Naruto stood down as well allowing Reno to climb aboard the copter. "You sure do know when to show up Tseng," smirked Reno.

Aeris smiled, "don't worry she is safe."

"Quiet," yelled Tseng slapping Aeris. "What do you want with Aeris?" demanded Tifa.

"Shinra has plans for the last Cetra or Ancient. What they are you don't need to know as you will be dead soon," said Tseng. He gave the pilot the signal and the copter took off just as an explosion went off. The plate had started to self-destruct. Naruto put a hand on Tifa and Barret. All three of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Screams filled the air as the people of the slums in Sector 7 were crushed by the falling plate.

**Break**

"Damn it all to hell!" Barret started to fire his gun in anger at the fallen plate. Naruto sat on the ground with a tired look while Tifa tried to calm Barret down. That long distance teleportation had severely hurt his chakra reserves. "Calm down," said Tifa.

Barret turned to face Tifa, "I can't calm down. Those bastards at Shinra, look what they did! Biggs, Wedge, Jesse, and Marlene! All of them are dead!" The man collapsed to his knees holding back the tears that wanted to fall at losing his daughter.

"They are safe." Barret and Tifa turned to look at Naruto.

"The fuck you talking about?" demanded Barret getting right in Naruto's face.

Naruto looked at him with that same emotionless look. "Jesse, Wedge, Biggs, and Marlene are all safe. My clones took the former three to an inn in Sector Five to get healed. As for Marlene, Aeris took her to Sector 6. Marlene is with Aeris's mother."

"That's right. Aeris said 'she is safe.' I bet she was talking about Marlene," said Tifa.

Barret wiped his eyes. "Well what the fuck are we waiting around here for? Let's go check on Marlene then check on the others." Naruto glanced at Tifa who nodded. The ninja stood up and led the way.

**Sector 6: Aeris's Home**

Just as Tifa and Naruto had assumed, Marlene had been safe and sound with Mrs. Gainsborough. Barret thanked her profusely as he went to spend time with Marlene who he had thought to be dead less then ten minutes ago. While Barret spent time with Marlene, Mrs. Gainsborough made some tea for Tifa and Naruto. "We're sorry for what happened to Aeris," apologized Tifa.

"It isn't your fault. Shinra has been after her for a long time. I guess they finally grew tired of waiting," smiled Mrs. Gainsborough sadly.

"Why are they after her?" asked Naruto.

Mrs. Gainsborough gained a far away look. "She is an Ancient." Naruto and Tifa had no idea what that meant. "An ancient race of people that are all extinct except for her. Twelve years ago, I had been waiting for my husband to return from the war. I remember waiting all day for him to show up. But he never came. Each day I went back to see if he would come but he never did. One day I came early and found a dying woman with a little girl. I tried to help her but there was nothing I could do. She asked me to take care of her daughter, Aeris." Mrs. Gainsborough took a sip from her tea. "Ever since she was little Aeris had been a special child. She could hear voices. One day she came down and told me not to be sad. That he had tried to reach me, but had returned to the planet. A week later, I received a notice that my husband had died."

Tifa had a consoling look. Naruto remained Naruto. "Every time Shinra would show up, Aeris would run away or pretend as if she didn't have any powers. I pretended not to notice. She is my daughter and always will be. Whether she is an ancient or not." Mrs. Gainsborough gave a sad smile before standing up. "If you'll excuse me. I am going to tend to the garden." The woman left leaving Naruto and Tifa alone.

They sat in silence before Naruto stood up. He headed towards the door. "Are you going to help Aeris?" asked Tifa.

"Hai."

"I coming with you." Naruto glanced at Tifa who had a look of determination. She would not take no for an answer. He nodded. The sound of someone barreling down the stairs could be heard. Barret came running down the steps. "Yo, you are going after that girl right? I'm coming too. The least I can do for her taking care of Marlene. Plus, I owe Shinra some pay back."

"Let's go," said Naruto, Tifa and Barret following behind him.

**Break**

Shinra Headquarters. The tallest building in the city of Midgar. It had over sixty floors and housed over two hundred employees. The building could be seen for up to a mile away from those heading towards Midgar. Quite an intimidating sight to tell the truth. Emerging from a sewer lid, Naruto jumped out landing lightly on his feet. Tifa and Barret climbed out behind him. The three looked at Shinra Headquarters. "Damn just looking at that thing makes me sick," glared Barret.

"I heard that any floor above sixty you need a special card to get to," said Tifa.

"Too much mako interference. I can't pinpoint what floor Aeris is on," said Naruto.

Barret smirked, "who gives a fuck. I say we bust in there and start popping heads."

Tifa sighed. "If we do that then we will be facing an entire army. We need to find a way to sneak in." Barret scowled at the idea. Both turned to look at Naruto for the final vote.

"We will sneak in." Tifa smiled and Barret grumbled. The trio headed towards the building looking for a way to sneak in undetected.

They found a side entrance that was actually a flight of stairs that went all the way up to the fifty-ninth floor. Naruto didn't have a problem running up the stairs. Barret on the other hand is a completely different story. The entire way he cussed and almost collapsed after going fifteen flight of stairs. By the time they reached the top, Barret fell face forward on the ground. "Son of a bitch. (pant) Next time (gasp) we bust in the fucking front door," panted Barret.

"Sure does take it out of you," panted Tifa. She wasn't as beat as Barret, but still had been tired out by running up fifty-nine flights of stairs.

"We should keep moving," said Naruto. That earned him a glare from the two.

"You know. Maybe I had you wrong. Never figured you for the type of person who fought for someone else," panted Barret.

Naruto frowned behind his mask. "That doesn't make sense. I fought for AVALANCHE." Barret shut up after that as he remembered that Naruto had helped them and didn't even receive paid. Naruto had helped out a favor to Tifa. A grumbled escaped Barret annoyed at Naruto for being so damn smart.

"Ok, I'm ready," said Tifa catching her second wind.

"Yeah I am ready too," grunted Barret. Naruto nodded as he picked the door and silently opened it. Slowly, he entered to find them on a completely empty floor. Or almost empty except for the three Shinra guards standing at the other side of the hall by the elevators. "What the fuck are you waiting for?!" yelled Barret.

The three Shinra guards turned to look right at Naruto. "Get the intruders!" Naruto started to run forward as they drew their guns. By the time they had drawn their weapons Naruto was upon them. He thrust his ninjato through the chest of the Shinra guard in the middle. Turning to left and grabbing hold of the gun, Naruto took down a second guard littering him with bullets. The third tried to shoot Naruto, but he used the first guard as a shield. All the bullets made the body of the first guard that Naruto killed spasm uncontrollably.

Naruto was about to make his move but stopped mid-step. The third and final guard went down with bullets to the head and side. Naruto let the guard he used as a shield drop to the ground lifelessly. "No way am I letting you get all the fun," smirked Barret.

Tifa kneeled down and picked up a keycard that had fallen off the second guard Naruto took out. "Look. A keycard for the 60th floor." She handed it to Naruto who put it in his pouch. "I'll remove the bodies. You two get in the elevator," said Naruto. Barret and Tifa let Naruto clear away any evidence. Naruto piled the bodies up then used a powerful Fire spell to burn them to a crisp. He then made a set of hand seals and in three clouds of smoke three clones appeared. They henged into identical replicas of the Shinra guards that had just been burned to ashes. Naruto nodded at them before entering the elevator.

**Level 66: Shinra Headquarters Conference Room**

President Shinra took a seat at the head of the conference table. Reeves and Scarlet took a seat on the President's right. Heidegger and Palmer sat on the President's left. Reeves began speaking. "The damage reports from Sector 7 have results in ten billions worth of damage. The estimated cost of rebuilding sector 7-"

"We are not rebuilding Sector 7," said President Shinra.

"What?" exclaimed a surprised Reeves.

"We are leaving Sector 7 as is and restarting the Neo-Midgar plan."

"Then the Ancients?"

"The promised land is within our grasp. I want you to raise the Mako rates by 15 percent in every area."

Palmer, a fat man wearing an ugly brown suit started to smile happily. "Rate hike! Please include our space program within the budget!"

"Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase," said Shinra. Palmer groaned at hearing that.

Reeve spoke up again, "sir if you increase the rates then the people will begin to lose confidence."

"It'll be alright." President Shinra spoke in an uncaring and self-assured manner. "The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence, they'll trust Shinra Inc. even more." Heidegger started to laugh. The man's stomach jiggled as he laughed in a deep, santa like voice. A smirk appeared on Heidegger's face. "After all, we are the ones who saved Sector 7 from AVALANCHE." Reeve frowned not liking this one bit.

The doors to the room opened and in walked a thin man wearing a white lab coat. He had long black hair tied back into a pony tail. There was a hint of insanity in the man's eyes. "Hojo. How is the girl?" asked Shinra.

"As a specimen she is inferior to her mother. I am in the process of comparing them and the difference is at 18 percent," replied Hojo dispassionately. The scientist adjusted his glasses.

"How long will it take you to research her?"

"Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime or more importantly in the lifetime of the specimen. That is why we are considering breeding her. This way we can create a specimen that can withstand the full extent of our research over time."

"What about the Promised Land? Won't it hinder our plans?" A smile appeared on Hojo's face and he started to laugh insanely. "That is what I need to plan for. The mother is strong yet has her weaknesses," spoke the scientist.

Shinra stood up, "that concludes our meeting." They all started to file out of the room never noticing that the entire meeting had been heard by three individuals hiding in the vents.

**Floor 67 Shinra Headquarters**

Naruto, Tifa, and Barret made it all the way to the sixty seventh floor. They didn't bother to hide themselves as the people working here didn't even give them a second glance. It would seem as if working at Shinra the people were used to seeing all strange things. A black man with a gun arm and a man wearing armor with two ninjato on his back didn't even phase them in the least. Tifa relatively blended in except she drew the attention of every male. But that was nothing uncommon. "I hate this place," grumbled Barret. "Why the fuck they have to have so many damn floors? The stairs were bad enough."

"Keep it down. Or people will hear you and know we aren't supposed to be here," whispered Tifa.

Naruto walked ahead following the chakra signature of that man known as Hojo. Professor Hojo. That name sounded familiar. He had definitely heard that somewhere before. Just couldn't recall where or when. That could only mean that it had been in Nibelheim during the incident that happened five years ago. He could remember everything except what happened during that incident. So he could only assume that is when he heard about this Hojo.

He followed the scientist all the way to what looked to be some type of storage area. Crates and items filled the place. Naruto pulled Barret and Tifa into the shadows. Barret was about to curse, but Naruto gave a burst of killing intent to paralyze the man just enough to make him fall silent. Hojo walked right past them without a second glance muttering about something. Once he had left, Naruto nodded and stepped out of the shadows. "Don't do that shit again," shivered Barret.

"Gomen." Barret gained a tick as that didn't sound apologetic in the least.

"Look. How could they be so cruel to keep such an animal locked up?" said Tifa looking into a glass chamber. There lying in the chamber seemingly asleep, lie what seemed to be a cross between a dog and wolf with crimson red fur. The end of the tail looked as if it were on fire. Naruto walked over to a dome. Raising his hand, he wiped away a large amount of dust. His eyes narrowed as he read the name of the unit. Jenova. A rush of memories hit him

"_It is time for us to take back this planet mother," smiled Sephiroth. The sound of something piercing flesh filled the air. A stunned look appeared in Sephiroth's eyes as he looked down to see a blade sticking out of his chest where his heart was located. The blade was yanked out viciously and Sephiroth fell to a knee coughing up blood. Sephiroth slowly stood up and turned around to see Naruto who had blood pouring profusely from a hole in his chest. "You."_

_Naruto stared down the man without an ounce of fear. "I will kill you traitor!" yelled Sephiroth charging forward._

Naruto snapped out of his memory. Well that explained a bit of what happened. Sephiroth must have incredible regenerative abilities. To be able to move let alone breathe after being stabbed through the heart is nothing short of a miracle. Still, it didn't explain what had happened before that. "What you looking at?" Barret walked up and looked through the small glass. The man frowned. "The fuck. It is a head."

"Jenova. The same Jenova that had been in the Nibelheim Mako Reactor," said Naruto.

"What?" gasped Tifa.

"I remember Sephiroth calling it his mother," stated Naruto.

Tifa frowned, "could that be why?" She left it hanging.

"Possibly. Sephiroth was never the most stable person to begin with. At least not from what I remember of him."

"The fuck are you two talking about?" frowned Barret so confused.

"Doesn't matter. I can sense Aeris above us. There is an elevator over there we can take," pointed Naruto to the back of the storage place. The ninja sensed a materia nearby and walked over to the corner of the storage place. There were two materia. Drawing his ninjato, he stood in front of a metal crate. He channeled his wind natured chakra through it and with a couple strokes sliced it into pieces. Two materia rolled towards him. Kneeling down he picked them up. A crystal blue materia and a green, radioactive looking materia. Instantly he knew what they were. "Poison and Elemental." A support materia and a type of elemental materia.

Naruto raised his right arm and connected the Elemental materia to his Fire materia. That would give him a slight immunity to fire based attacks. At least the weak ones. He then put the Poison materia underneath his Ice materia in his left arm band. Doubtful he would waste time using it, but having it on him would help him feed chakra to it. Materia grew stronger the more it is used. To use materia, one basically tapped into their own life-force in order to activate it. The people here couldn't feel the pull of their chakra unless using the more powerful materia, but Naruto who had been raised to control his chakra, could. So even if he didn't use it, he could channel a small amount of chakra to the materia making it stronger even when he didn't use it.

"You coming?" yelled Barret.

Naruto stepped into the elevator between Barret and Tifa. The three rode the elevator up to the next floor. It came to a stop and the doors opened. Tifa eyes widened, Barret cursed, and Naruto shot forward. There in a glass tube stood Aeris and that creature that they had saw in the lower level. A swirling ball of chakra formed in Naruto's right hand. He thrust his right hand forward slamming it right into the glass. Cracks started to form and Naruto gritted his teeth pumping more chakra into his Rasengan. The glass exploded in all directions and Naruto winced as a couple pieces slashed his arm.

A certain scientist who witnessed the display made a mental note before silently making his escape. "Naruto! I just knew you would come for me!" yelled Aeris with a large smile. She wrapped Naruto up in a hug but let him go when he winced. Her eyes widened as she looked at his arm. Tifa had a jealous look in her eyes but it quickly disappeared at her happiness to see Aeris safe. "Hold still. I will cure it," said Aeris. Green magic washed over Naruto healing his arm. All the cuts slowly closed up until not even a scar remained.

"Arigato," nodded Naruto gratefully.

"What the fuck do we do about this thing?" yelled Barret pointing his gun at the red-furred creature.

The creature sat down on its hind. "I am not a thing. Please don't refer to me in such a manner." To say the entire group was stunned by the creature talking would be an understatement. Well except Naruto who had met animals who could talk.

"You talk?" gasped Tifa.

"Yes. I can speak quite well. I can also do many other things." The creature turned to look at Aeris. "I hope you can forgive me. I merely put on that display to make Hojo happy. I never planned on doing anything."

Aeris nodded, "it's ok. I understand."

"Do you have a name?" grunted Barret.

"Hojo called me Red XIII. You may call me that as well if you like," answered the creature in a cultured, sage-like voice.

"Gomen, but what are you?" asked Tifa curiously.

"A complicated question to answer. I am, what you see. That is the best answer I can supply you with," stated Red. Tifa nodded kind of confused.

"We have been surrounded," said Naruto. Everyone looked at him confused. That confused look didn't stay for long when Shinra infantrymen came bursting into the room. Barret raised his gun, but Naruto stood in front of him. "Another time." A growl escaped Barret as he reluctantly stood down.

**President Shinra's Office: 70****th**** Floor**

Naruto, Tifa, Barret, and Red stood in front of the President. Red is the only one who didn't have his limbs bound in cuffs. For added protection, several Turks were in the room keeping a close eye on the AVALANCHE members. "It seems that you managed to escape the destruction of Sector 7. What a waste," said President Shinra in a voice that let them all know he didn't really care.

"You son of a bitch. I'll kill-" Barret never finished as a black man in a Turks outfit and wearing a pair of sunglasses punched him right in the stomach. "Nice one Rude," smirked a female Turk with brown hair.

President walked out from behind his desk. The man walked right up to Naruto. "You obviously came here for something. Why don't you ask for it? Try to make a deal?"

"No point. I'll find it soon enough," said Naruto emotionlessly.

"Confident aren't we? I wonder if you would be so confident if you didn't have that mask to hide behind." Shinra went to grab the mask, but his hand never reached Naruto's face. Blood spilled out of the president's mouth as Naruto slammed his knee into the man's stomach. "I wonder if you are still the confident one," said Naruto. The sound of gun clicking made Naruto glance to his right to find Tseng with a gun pointed right at his head.

"I wouldn't try that again," said Tseng.

"I would get him some medical attention. I shattered one of his ribs, maybe two," replied Naruto not in the least bit intimidated. President Shinra continued to cough up blood.

Barret smirked. Yeah, he definitely liked Naruto. Tseng nodded at his subordinates. They all started to push the AVALANCHE members and Red out of the room. Tseng picked up the president and headed towards the private elevator.

**Break**

Naruto and Tifa had been locked in the same cell together. Barret and Red were locked in the cell to the right of them. Naruto sensed a familiar presence. He walked up to the wall and started to speak much to Tifa's confusion. "Are you ok?" asked Naruto.

A slight silence filled the air. "Naruto? Is that you?" Tifa's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. Aeris.

"Hai."

"I knew that Naruto would come for me."

"How did you know?" asked Naruto curiously.

Tifa giggled a bit. He is still so naïve. "I just knew you wouldn't leave me trapped with Shinra. Call it a woman's intuition," smiled Aeris from on the other side of the wall. A confused look appeared in Naruto's eyes.

"Don't bother Aeris. Naruto-kun will never understand," laughed Tifa.

"Tifa!? You there too?"

"Hai. I am glad you are safe," smiled Tifa. "I have a question if you don't mind."

"Um sure, what is it?" asked Aeris.

"Does the Promised Land really exist?"

There was a momentary silence. "I don't know. All I know is this. The Cetra were born from the planet. Speak to the planet and unlock the planet. And then the Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness."

Tifa had a confused look, "what does that mean?"

Aeris sighed, "more than words…I don't know."

"How do you speak with the planet? What does it say?" asked Tifa curiously.

"It is full of people and noise. I can't make out what it says. I, I only ever heard it at the Church in the Slums. Mother said that Midgar was no longer safe. My real mother that is," said Aeris taking a seat on her bed. "Someday, I'll get out of Midgar, speak with the planet and find my Promised Land. That's what mother said. I thought I would stop hearing her voice as I grew up, but.."

The doors to all three rooms suddenly slid open. There in the doorway stood a Shinra Captain. Tifa tensed wondering what they wanted, but to her surprise Naruto walked right past them. In a cloud of smoke all three disappeared. "What the fuck was that?" yelled Barret running out of his room.

"I would like to know as well. Though I am not complaining about being freed," said Red.

Aeris and Tifa looked at Naruto who didn't have any surprise at all. "Clones that were under a henge. I made them earlier to replace the three guards we killed on the fifty-ninth floor," explained Naruto.

"You can create clones?" blinked Red curiously.

Naruto suddenly tensed as did everyone else. A dark, ominous feeling filled the air. Everyone felt a shiver go down their spines. "I feel cold," whispered Aeris.

"He is here," stated Naruto. The ninja took off running. "Where the fuck is he going?" cursed Barret. Tifa didn't hesitate to follow Naruto and neither did Aeris. Red followed out of curiosity and Barret grumbled as he reluctantly followed as well.

**70****th**** Floor: President Shinra's Office**

Tifa, Aeris, Barret, and Red broke into the President's office. They all stopped as they beheld the sight in front of them. There lying face down in his desk with a long nodachi through his back, was none other then President Shinra. Naruto stood in front of the desk with a cold look in his eyes. "Shit. Is he really dead?" said Barret coming up next to Naruto.

"Hai," replied Naruto.

"Who could have done this?" wondered Aeris. Tifa ran around the desk to take a closer look at the sword. "It was him. It has to be. He is the only one who can use this sword."

Naruto nodded. "Huh? What the fuck you talking about?" Barret was once again lost and confused.

"Sephiroth," answered Naruto. They didn't speak further when the sound of a helicopter filled the air. All turned to see one land on the landing platform outside the office on the oversized balcony. "Time to go."

"I bet that's Rufus. I forgot all about that asshole," cursed Barret. Alarms started to blare and a blinking red light filled the room. "We leave now," ordered Naruto. Barret cursed but started to head for the stairs the others following with Naruto bringing up the rear.

**Break**

Barret fired his gun arm taking out a couple of Shinra infantrymen. Red used his claws and teeth to take down his foes. "This is fucking crazy. How many of these son of bitches do they have?" grunted Barret hiding behind a pillar, as return fire headed his way.

Aeris spun her staff on the ground and slammed the end on the ground. The floor started to freeze over in a thin layer of ice. It caused several Shinra infantrymen to slip and fall. She then cast a weak Fire spell setting them on fire. Tifa came in and took them down while they were confused and distracted. "They have the whole building surrounded. We will have to find an alternate route out," said Red.

Naruto cut down his twentieth Shinra troop. "I believe there is a truck back in the back that you all can use to escape."

"What do you plan on doing?" Tifa worried.

"I will cover you," replied Naruto decapitating an opponent.

"We aren't going to leave you behind," yelled Aeris.

"I will meet up with you all after I buy you a minute or two."

"No more time to be fucking arguing. Let's get going," Barret yelled running up the flight of stairs. Tifa and Aeris sent a Naruto a look but he didn't even turn as he continued to fight. The two women followed after Barret and Red. Naruto tossed several kunai at the wall above the entrance. Each kunai had an explosive tag connected to it. The tags started to sizzle as Naruto picked up two guns and started to fire them with deadly accuracy. Screams filled the air before several explosions went off. The wall started to collapse down upon the entrance trapping the remaining Shinra troops with Naruto. The ninja tossed the empty guns to the side as he charged forward with both ninjato drawn.

Blood sprayed onto Naruto's clothes as he cut down two Shinra troops. He then threw his ninjato into the throat of another. Spinning around he deflected several bullets before blurring forward and stabbing the last Shinra right through the heart. The Shinra troop slid off his blade as Naruto turned around. He pulled his second ninjato free before placing them both back in there sheaths.

**Highway**

"Fuck! I will never let a damn woman drive again!" cursed Barret as he sat in the back of the truck.

Red looked sick as the truck made sharp turns and bounced around. Barret continued to fire at the pursuing Shinra troops. A curse escaped Barret as a bullet graze his shoulder. "Are you ok?" yelled Aeris. Tifa made a sharp turn causing the entire truck to lurch and almost tip over.

"I think that I have come to the conclusion that I hate driving," groaned Red.

"Die you sons of bitches!" yelled Barret.

The Shinra troops were able to maneuver much easier on their bikes. "They are catching up," yelled Barret unable to hit anything. He cursed as his ammo started to run low.

Going under a bridge, the Shinra started to catch up. An explosion occurred from above and something burst off the side of the bridge. The shadow from above descended from below and landed right in front of the four Shinra chasing the truck. "Bout damn time you showed up you bitch!" yelled Barret. There on a black bike was none other then Naruto.

Naruto didn't even respond to Barret's comment as he slowed down coming besides one of the Shinra foes. He pulled away as a sword almost took his head before tossing a kunai right at the front tire. The tire exploded and the bike spun out of control launching the Shinra man from it. Naruto heard the sound of gun fire and stood up on his bike. He then jumped off performing a graceful backflip as gun fire hit his bike and made it go up in flames. He landed right on the back of bike of a Shinra and with a twist of his hands snapped the man's neck. He then took the dead body and tossed it right at one of the remaining two Shinra troops. The dead Shinra hit the bike with such force that it spun out of control and exploded as it hit the side railing. That left only one Shinra left. Naruto leaned to the right coming up right besides them. He slowed down greatly as bullets flew through the spot he had just been in before picking up the speed. Speeding right by the Shinra troop. Naruto came to a hard stop making the bike's back tire lift off the ground. He then turned the bike on its front tire. The Shinra's troop's eyes widened as the back tire of Naruto's back slammed right into his face shattering his helmet and sending him flying onto the road.

Now that all the threats had been taken care of. Naruto kicked up the speed catching up to the truck. They continued to drive until they reached the turn that would take them out of Midgar. Surprisingly, no one else had tried to pursue them. Taking the lead, Naruto signaled for Tifa to follow him.

**Break**

The group had managed to make it about a mile out of Midgar before both vehicles ran out of gas. Fortunately, with the death of the President, Shinra is in a bit of disarray allowing them to escape for the time being. They camped out in the plains until morning came around. "Well what do we do now?" asked Barret.

All turned to look at Naruto. He looked down from staring up at the sky and glanced at everyone. "I will be pursuing Sephiroth. I wish to learn the truth of what happened five years ago," said Naruto standing up.

"That'll save the planet?" asked Barret.

"I don't know. But it would seem that Sephiroth and Shinra have the same goals. Otherwise, he would not have wasted his time killing the president," answered Naruto honestly.

Barret stood, "that's good enough for me. I'm coming too."

"Me too. I have many things I wish to learn," said Aeris standing up. Naruto nodded in understanding. Tifa stood up, "guess this is goodbye Midgar."

"It's settled then. Course every group needs a leader and that leader will be me," smirked Barret confidently.

Tifa frowned, "you think so?"

"I think it should be Naruto," voiced Aeris. Tifa nodded while Red looked completely uninterested.

Barret let loose a string of curses as he pouted like a child. "Fine! We'll head northeast to Kalm. It'll be a good place to stock up on supplies. And you can tell us more about this Sephiroth when we get there."

"We should split up into two parties. It will be less conspicuous that way," said Naruto changing the subject. "At Kalm we will regroup and think out our next move."

"I'll go with you," smiled Aeris running over to Naruto. "You are my bodyguard after all."

"I'll join you as well Naruto," said Tifa. The two women locked eyes for a second and a spark flew between them. Barret and Red looked at each other. Red didn't care either way while Barret grumbled about blondes getting all the girls. "Here take this," Barret tossed a yellow materia at Naruto. "No idea what it is but found it on a Shinra. Figured they didn't need it anymore."

Naruto nodded gratefully. An Enemy Skill materia. That could come in handy. He attached the materia to the hilt of his ninjato. The hilt glowed yellow before it absorbed the materia and returned to normal. The two groups took different paths to Kalm.

**Kalm**

The trip to Kalm had been a relatively quiet one. Aeris nor Tifa spoke much. It seemed that they still had a lot on their minds from the incident in Midgar. Naruto as usual didn't mind the silence at all. He had things on his mind as well. "This looks like a nice place," smiled Aeris as the group entered Kalm.

"Is this where you stayed Naruto-kun?" asked Tifa.

"Hai."

"What do you mean?" asked Aeris. "I thought you said you came from Konoha not Kalm." She frowned slightly.

"I am. My memories from five years ago are still a bit cluttered. Apparently, I went missing during those five years after the incident in Nibelheim. I woke up here and the doctor said I had been in a coma for five years due to a severe case of Mako poisoning. He said that chances are I had fell into the Lifestream. Or came in contact with an object with a great deal of Mako radiation," explained Naruto. "I don't remember either way. But it makes sense. If I did come into contact with such a large concentration of Mako it would explain my temporary memory loss."

Aeris nodded, "I didn't know. Do you think Sephiroth might have something to do with your Mako poisoning."

Naruto shrugged, "its possible. I do have a vague memory of the two of us fighting. But chances are Sephiroth would have killed me rather then leave me alive. That is just the type of person he is."

"How do you know?" frowned Aeris.

"Because I used to be him. A man who cares for nothing but his mission. Takes orders faithfully without question. That is exactly how I was raised. I never left behind any survivors or anyone who witnessed my actions. The most efficient way to make sure an enemy doesn't interrupt your mission is to kill them." Tifa and Aeris gained a sad look as Naruto told of his past. Each wanted to say something to console him, but the thing is they didn't know what to say. Besides, Naruto didn't sound remorseful at all. Just telling the truth in that same emotionless and uncaring manner as he always did. "Barret and Red are not here yet. I am going to check the Materia Shop." Naruto walked off on his own.

The two women watched him leave. "Is it true?" Aeris looked at Tifa.

Tifa nodded. "The similarities between him and Sephiroth are a bit frightening. Both don't know how to socialize well with others and always look at a situation in terms of a battle. To be honest, I have never even heard Naruto laugh. I haven't even seen his face."

"It's horrible," whispered Aeris.

"Come on. We should rent a room at the inn. It will be nice to relax in a bed and have a nice shower after everything we have been through," smiled Tifa.

"Good idea," smiled Aeris.

**Break**

Barret and Red arrived an hour after Naruto's group. It is now late in the afternoon and the group now all stayed in the same room. "Ok. Let's hear your story at the beginning. I want to know more about this Sephiroth," said Barret.

"I think it is a good idea. I wish to learn more about Sephiroth as well," said Aeris sitting down on one of the beds.

Naruto leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "It is as I told you. I don't remember much. You will have to ask Tifa to tell the story." All looked at Tifa who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, it all started five years ago. A group of workers, my father included, sent a message to Shinra to report a malfunction at the Mako Reactor. About a month later, Shinra had sent out a small group to come fix the problem. That group included two members from SOLDIER, Sephiroth and another." Tifa paused then decided to continue. Naruto remained emotionless, but knew that Tifa left out the name of the other SOLDIER on purpose. Why? "Naruto and I had traveled Mount Nibelheim many times and were the best guides in the town. Both of us were to be the guides. A simple enough duty. We took them to the Mako Reactor without any trouble."

Tifa looked at Naruto before looking at the others. "You have to understand, Mount Nibelheim is full of monsters. Plus with the Mako Reactor leak many monsters had started to spring up. Sephiroth's mere presence kept the monster's at bay. I had never had such a peaceful walk up that mountain. A mountain that had taken the lives of many people." She continued the story. "We made it to the Mako Reactor without any problems. Naruto and I were forced to stay outside since we were not employees of Shinra. I wanted to go inside, but stayed outside with Naruto. I don't know what happened in there, but Sephiroth emerged very agitated. The other SOLDIER member tried to calm him down but Sephiroth just headed right back to Nibelheim and locked himself up in Shinra Mansion. A large mansion where Shinra employees stayed when visiting Nibelheim." Tifa looked down at her hands and continued. "I don't know what happened, but Sephiroth kept himself locked up in there for at least a week. Naruto and I were outside the town at the time."

"We had went to Cosmo Canyon," said Naruto.

"That's right," nodded Tifa. "Cosmo Canyon is only a two days walk from Nibelheim."

"I am from Cosmo Canyon," said Red. "You said you were there five years ago? I don't remember seeing you there."

"It was at full capacity at the time. I snuck us both in and we visited a few sights before leaving," remembered Naruto. "After that we left and spent the night outside Cosmo Canyon." He remembered Tifa falling asleep on his shoulder and the night being filled with stars. It had been the most peaceful moment in his entire life.

Aeris smiled hiding her own jealousy at the fact that Tifa got to spend an entire night alone with Naruto. "That sounds nice."

Tifa smiled, "afterwards we headed back to Nibelheim. Both of us saw smoke rising into the air. Naruto suddenly ran off towards the village. I couldn't even hope to catch up to him. When I finally made it to the village. The entire village was on fire and many people were dead. Master Zangan, my tutor in the martial arts, told me that Sephiroth was the one responsible and that Naruto had went to confront him. Sephiroth had headed towards the Mako Reactor." Tifa's hand clenched as she told the next part of her story. "I found Naruto barely alive outside the Mako Reactor."

Naruto couldn't remember that but an image of a younger Tifa crying over him did come to mind. "I tried to confront Sephiroth myself, but had been almost killed as well. After that I don't know what happened. Master Zangan brought me to Midgar. Official records state that Sephiroth is dead. I read it in the newspaper."

"Shinra Inc. owns the paper so you can't rely on that information," said Aeris.

"I don't understand what happened to make Sephiroth to go crazy," frowned Tifa.

"In the Mako Reactor. I remember that it held someone called Jenova. Sephiroth and I fought one more time where I managed to sneak up on him and deal a mortal wound while he had been distracted with talking to his 'mother.' Unfortunately, what would have killed a normal man, only slowed him down. What happened after that I can't remember," said Naruto.

"Jenova? Wait a fucking minute? Isn't that the headless spoke we saw in the Shinra Building?" yelled Barret.

Naruto nodded, "yes. How it got there I don't know. But I remember it had been missing when I made my way back up to the president's office. I specifically passed by that room, where they had been keeping Red XIII, thinking Sephiroth would go for Jenova. I had been right, but arrived too late. I believe he has Jenova with him now." A silence fell over the group.

"Argh! Fuck this! I am leaving the thinking to all of you!" yelled Barret getting a migraine. "I'm outta here. But take this before you go. It's a cellphone. Got my number already programmed into it. If you need anything, give a call." Barret left and headed to his own room.

"Best get some rest. Tomorrow we leave," said Naruto leaving the room as well.

"A most fascinating story," said Red, as he too left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat in front of a small campfire. Aeris and Tifa slept peacefully in a pair of sleeping bags. They were on their way to Junon. No idea if Sephiroth would be there or not, but it was there best bet. Barret had been contacted by Biggs who had told him rumor is that Rufus is headed towards Junon to cross to the other continent. If they could get to Junon before Rufus maybe they could sneak aboard the ship and find out why exactly Rufus had decided to leave Midgar.

According to the directions Barret gave him, Junon should be less then a day away now that they had crossed the mountains. Naruto sensed someone near by. In a blur Naruto tossed a kunai right over Tifa who sleep unknowingly. "Ah!" yelled a high pitched voice. Tifa and Aeris snapped awake. Naruto stood up and looked at the intruder. "Hey. Watch where you are throwing those things. You could have killed me!" yelled a young girl. She looked to be no older then fifteen or sixteen and had a Fuma Shuriken on her back. Wore a sleeveless green top and a pair of short shorts that showed off her legs.

"Who are you?" asked Tifa curiously.

"A thief," answered Naruto. He appeared behind the girl a kunai at her throat. The girl gulped and smiled nervously. "Hehe. I wasn't going to keep it. Promise," smiled the girl nervously dropping the bag of gil she had stole from Tifa.

"You're lying," said Naruto the tip pressing against the girl's throat.

"Stop," said Aeris. There was a pleading look in her eyes. "It is just a bit of gil. No need to kill her."

"Yeah, no need to get so upset," gulped the girl.

"I never planned on killing her." All three females face faulted as Naruto put away his kunai. "Just wanted her to give back the gil."

An angry look appeared in the girl's eyes. "Are you trying to say that you scared me? Pfft, I was just acting to throw you off guard," smirked the girl going for her Fuma Shuriken. She blinked as her hand hit nothing but air. A gasp of surprised came from the girl as she realized her Fuma Shuriken was gone. The girl gulped nervously as she looked over to see Naruto holding it.

"This is poorly made." Naruto looked it over with a critical eye.

"What would you know about it? That is one of Wutai's finest! Now give it back!" demanded the girl. Her eyes widened as Naruto started to spin it in his hand. It spun so fast that it seemed to cut the very air. She couldn't even keep up with the rotations. Tifa and Aeris were in awe too.

Naruto suddenly threw the Fuma Shuriken. It sailed right past the girl who dived out of the way. "Naruto!" yelled Aeris and Tifa. They were about to scold him when the sound of something hitting the ground could be heard. Naruto conjured a flame with his Fire materia to reveal a dead wolf that had been impaled in the head. He pulled out the Fuma Shuriken and handed it back to the girl who took it nervously. "At that speed it should have sliced the monster in half. You should find another weapon. That one won't last much longer," said Naruto.

Tifa and Aeris sighed in relief as Naruto took a seat. "Don't mind him. He isn't very good with people. I'm Tifa and this is Aeris," smiled Tifa warmly.

"I'm Yuffie. The greatest ninja in the world," smirked the young woman confidently. Aeris and Tifa shared a look before giggling. "Hey. What is so funny? You making fun of me? I'll beat you up to prove it."

Aeris smiled, "it isn't that we are making fun of you. It's just that Naruto is a ninja too. We just got the mental image of a female version of him." Tifa and Aeris burst out laughing much to Yuffie's confusion. Naruto just stared into the fire not getting the joke either. "It's nice to meet you Yuffie," giggled Tifa.

Yuffie smirked, "so what are you three doing out here? Got any materia on you that you want to _sell_?" No one failed to notice the way she said sell.

"I only have a Restore, Ice, and Fire Materia," said Aeris.

"I only have Restore," smiled Tifa. "Naruto-kun likes using materia more then we do."

"Really? What materia you have? Any rare ones?" grinned Yuffie getting right in Naruto's face. Tifa and Aeris had amused looks. Naruto glanced up at Yuffie before raising both arms. Yuffie's eyes went wide with greed as she saw the materia embedded within. "Wow. That is a lot. Can I see them?"

"No."

"Oh come on."

"….."

"Pretty please?"

"…."

"Fine. Then I will just travel with you until you let me."

"….."

"Argh! I'm serious!"

Naruto just stared at Yuffie who pouted cutely. Aeris and Tifa burst out laughing unable to hold it in any longer. Yuffie sat on the ground angrily and glared at Naruto. Naruto just returned to staring into the fire.

**Next Day**

As promised, Yuffie followed the group. She tried many times to steal Naruto's materia or trick him into giving to her but the man easily avoided her attempts. Aeris and Tifa couldn't stop laughing as they watched Yuffie annoy Naruto. They had to give it to the girl, she sure is persistent. "I am going to get that materia you jerk," grumbled Yuffie.

"Wouldn't it be easier to buy your own?" replied Naruto side stepping Yuffie. The girl stumbled before catching her balance.

"No way. A true ninja never wastes gil on something they could steal," smirked Yuffie before sweat dropping as she realized she had revealed her intentions.

"A real ninja doesn't needlessly draw attention onto themselves by becoming a thief unless given no other option," stated Naruto.

Yuffie pouted, "meh. If you are a ninja how come I never seen you at Wutai?"

"One has to be from Wutai to be a ninja?"

The girl spluttered a bit. "Well no." Naruto gave her a dead panned look that made her stomp her foot on the ground angrily. "Don't mock me. You know what I meant."

"No I don't."

"Argh! How can you two stand him?" demanded Yuffie looking at Aeris and Tifa. The two women shared a look. "You get used to it," they replied at the same time. This made them both giggle. Yuffie blinked in confusion before shaking her head. Those two were just as crazy as Naruto. A smirk appeared on her face as she stared at Naruto's unprotected back. She ran forward making a grab for his pouch but gasped as she went right through him. Yuffie stumbled forward and was about to fall face first into the ground when something caught her.

Yuffie looked up and blushed when she saw Naruto preventing her from falling. "You ok?" he asked. Tifa and Aeris shared a smirk.

"H-Hai," blushed Yuffie standing up. Naruto nodded and kept walking. Yuffie heard a giggling sound and turned to look at the two women who gave her knowing smiles. The young ninja flushed in embarrassment and turned around refusing to look at them.

An hour later, the group came upon the port city of Junon. They entered the city to find a sight none of them expected. "Wow, what a total junk of a place," stated Yuffie bluntly. It reminded Naruto, Aeris, and Tifa of the slums. The air was filled with pollution, the people looked worn out, and the buildings were falling apart. One could barely even see the sun due to the upper city blocking it out. Yeah, this place is no better then the slums in Midgar.

"We must have arrived here before the others," said Aeris.

"Well, I am going to look around until the others arrive. Want to come with Aeris, Yuffie?" asked Tifa.

"Sure," smiled Aeris.

"I am going to see if this dump has any good materia," said Yuffie walking off on her own. Tifa and Aeris headed off on their own leaving Naruto to his own devices. He looked around. His eyes landed upon two Shinra infantrymen standing next to what seemed to be an elevator to the upper levels. Hmm, time to do some information gathering. Naruto walked off into the shadows before melting away.

A yawn came from Mike. Man he hated this job. Guarding some stupid elevator. "Yo John. Why do we always get stuck with guard duty?"

"Who cares. It's easy money and we don't get yelled at by the Captain," shrugged John.

"Yeah, but it's a pain in the ass. They could at least supply us with chairs," grumbled Mike.

"Don't worry. Once President Rufus gets here, we won't have to be here for such long hours."

"Bet they throw him a huge parade."

Naruto had heard enough and left a mud clone behind to keep listening in. All that mattered is that they arrived before President Rufus. How much time before him, he didn't know, but hopefully the others would get here giving them time to plan their next move.

'What is that feeling? Is that a materia?' wondered Naruto turning his head. He looked up at a house that rested high up in the air. One had to go up two flights of stairs to reach it. That sure did feel like a materia, but much more powerful then anything he had ever felt. He started to walk up the steps. "Hey!"

Naruto turned around to see a cute girl around eight or nine running right towards him. She had shoulder length brunette hair tied back into a ponytail and wore a white flowery dress. "Where do you think you are going? That is my home. No one is allowed in there," said the girl.

"Gomen." Naruto bowed apologetically. A light blush heated the young girl's face as she got a good look at Naruto. "It's ok. I-I'm Priscilla. W-Why were you headed to my home?" she asked curiously.

"I sensed a materia up there. A powerful one at that," said Naruto.

Priscilla smiled, "oh you must mean the Shiva Materia. I found it in the ocean a couple years ago. I keep it as a special amulet."

Shiva? This girl had in her possession a Summoning Materia? Never had he encountered anyone with a Summoning Materia. Those were the rarest and most powerful of materia. One needed to have a very strong will in order to call upon a summoned being. At least that is what he heard. "I see." A part of Naruto wanted to steal the materia as it would help in their journey, but another part of him knew that stealing from a little girl would be wrong. Besides, summoning materia were far too dangerous and powerful to wield recklessly. It would probably be for the best that he didn't acquire it.

"I'll make you a deal. If you play me with for the rest of the day. I will give it to you," smiled Priscilla.

Then again. "Play?" asked Naruto. A large smile appeared on Priscilla's face.

**Break**

Aeris frowned as she couldn't find Naruto anywhere. Tifa ran over to her with that same frown. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Did you check down by the beach?" Tifa shook her head. Both women ran down to the small beach.

Fortunately, Naruto was on the beach. Aeris and Tifa froze at having found Naruto. Never did either women expect to find Naruto in such a state. There buried in the sand up to his head was none other then Naruto. A little girl giggled as continue to pile more sand on top of Naruto's body. Tifa and Aeris burst out laughing causing Naruto to turn his head. "Who are you two?" demanded the little girl.

"They are friends of mine," answered Naruto.

"I'm Tifa,"

"I'm Aeris. So Naruto, what you doing?" smiled Aeris. The two women walked past several sand castles and looked down at Naruto.

"We are playing! Right Naruto-niichan?" smiled the little girl. "Oh, I'm Priscilla."

Tifa giggled as she kneeled down next to Naruto, "here we thought you had headed off above without us. But you are playing with Priscilla."

"I wish I had a camera," laughed Aeris.

"All done! Try to break out of that Nii-chan." Priscilla smiled confidently. Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He reappeared standing next to the sand dome. "No fair!" pouted Priscilla cutely.

"Yeah, no fair," teased Tifa.

Priscilla yawned. A tired look appeared in the girl's eyes. "I'm tired Nii-chan. Can you give me a piggyback ride back home?" She had a puppy dog look in her eyes. Naruto had a confused look, having no idea what that meant.

"It means ride on your back," giggled Aeris.

Naruto nodded as he crouched down. 'Kawaii!' thought Tifa and Aeris, as they watched Priscilla climb onto Naruto's back and wrap her tiny arms around his neck. Priscilla soon fell asleep on Naruto's back as he carried her back home. Tifa and Aeris followed Naruto to the little girl's house. Tifa took the girl from Naruto and took her into her bedroom as he waited in the living room. "That is a nice thing you did," smiled Aeris.

"It was fun," admitted Naruto.

Aeris smiled, "see, you aren't like Sephiroth at all."

Naruto looked at Aeris. He nodded as Tifa came back out. "She is fast asleep. However, she wanted me to give you this." Tifa handed Naruto a ice blue amulet. "It is a materia isn't it?"

"Hai. The materia that can summon Shiva." He took the materia and placed it within his pouch. He would put it in one of his more secure storage scrolls later tonight. Best to avoid using such dangerous and powerful materia unless absolutely necessary. "Barret and Red XIII should be here tomorrow morning. We should get some rest."

"No way!" yelled Aeris.

"Yeah. If you think you are getting away that easily think again," smirked Tifa. Naruto tilted his head as both women had a strange glint in their eyes. His instincts told him to run and he always listened to his instincts. In a swirl of leaves he disappeared. "Get him," smirked Aeris running out of the house. Tifa laughed as she gave chase as well.

**Next Morning**

The whole town had been woke up by loud music that filled the air. "The fuck is all that noise," grumbled Barret. He had arrived last night along with Red. Just when he thought he would get a nice peaceful sleep in a comfy bed some loud ass music filled the air. The man tossed on his clothes and headed outside.

Tifa, Aeris, Naruto, and Red were already outside. Red and Naruto didn't seem to be bothered by waking up so early. Tifa and Aeris yawned neither liking being up so early. "What is all that racket? It is ruining my beauty sleep," mumbled Yuffie walking towards the group like a zombie.

"A celebration is taking place for the arrival of the new President of Shinra," answered Naruto.

"Rufus huh? I got to pay my respects," said Barret sarcastically.

"How do you know this?" yawned Aeris.

Naruto glanced at her, "I kept an eye on the Shinra guards. They just changed out guards and upped security. I heard them talking about the new President Rufus arriving." Aeris nodded. She should have known that Naruto would have kept an eye on those Shinra.

"Does he plan on crossing the ocean?" asked Tifa rubbing the sand from her eyes. Yuffie closed her eyes and started to fall back asleep.

"I don't know. But I have already taken care of the guards. I will head on up and try to find out what is going on. I'll give you a call when I find out what is going on." Naruto formed a hand seal and in a cloud of smoke now wore the exactly same gear as a Shinra infantryman. He even had the gun as well. His face had changed as well giving himself brown eyes and a rugged unshaven look. Tifa sighed inwardly having hoped to have finally seen his real face. "Damn, that is just plain scary," frowned Barret poking Naruto.

Naruto nodded at the group before walking over to the elevator. The two guards that were actually mud clones in disguise, saluted him before allowing him entry. Stepping into the elevator, Naruto stood straight as the doors closed. The elevator reached the top and the doors slid open. He stepped out and looked around. This is where things became tricky. With all the shinra troops around he didn't have time to be running around. Or he would stick out like a sore thumb. "You!"

Turning his head, Naruto saw a Shinra infantryman wearing a red suit heading towards him. That red suit meant he held the rank of Captain. Naruto spun on his heel and saluted the man. "Sir!"

"What are you doing here soldier?!" demanded the Captain. Naruto never got a chance to answer when two more soldiers came running out of room from the east hallway. "Riley, Banks, what are you two still doing here?! You should both be with your unit!"

The two men saluted the Captain. "Sir yes sir. It seems we have fallen behind sir!"

"Idiots! Follow me. We are going to catch that parade!" yelled the Captain running ahead. "Sir," replied all three following the Captain. As they ran through Junon, Naruto memorized every building and the direction in which they headed. It would come in handy later.

"You three better remember the drills or else!"

"Yes sir!" they yelled.

Riley saw that the streets ahead were empty, "sir I think the troops already left for the parade. But I know a shortcut through that alley."

"Right, lead the way!" Riley led them through a long and damp alley full of garbage and rats. In about a minute, they had managed to get in front of the marching parade. "Ok, we need to sneak you into where you all are supposed to be. Make it quick and do it right or we will look like fools in front of those cameras," ordered the Captain.

"I'll go first sir!" saluted Naruto.

"I like your style kid!" The music grew louder as the parade grew closer. Naruto noticed a spot missing in the four soldier line up. His eyes glanced at the cameras and made a mental note of the timing. If he planned it perfectly the camera wouldn't even catch a glimpse of him. Waiting for the moment, Naruto ran at high speeds right around to the end and took a spot. He then started to raise his gun to the same beat as everyone else.

The parade lasted an entire two hours. The unit that Naruto had snuck into traveled towards the middle of the city where President Rufus waited with General Heidegger. "Ok soldiers," shouted the captain. "Make us proud." The captain blew his whistle. Naruto quickly copied the motions of everyone else. Soon enough, Naruto knew the drills better then the others. Each time the captain blew his whistle all the Shinra troops performed their next drill. The captain blew the whistle with different tones or at speeds and that was the key to performing the next task. "Finish it up strong!" All the soldiers spun the guns around in their hands before ending it with a salute.

"Impressive," smiled Rufus. The new President of Shinra walked past the troops and paused in front of Naruto. "What is your name soldier?"

"Umino Iruka sir!" saluted Naruto. The name of Chuunin that taught at the academy in Konoha. Usually he wouldn't use the name of someone he knew as it could put them in danger, but he didn't have to worry about that. Unless Rufus learned how to travel to another dimension.

Rufus smiled, "you put on quite a display Iruka-san. Take this as a token." The president pulled out a blue materia and handed it to Iruka. "Arigato sir. You are much too kind sir," saluted Naruto taking the materia. Rufus smirked as he left Heidegger following behind him like a lost puppy.

"Alright. Everyone has the next hour off. Then you are to head to the docks and prepare for departure," ordered the captain. All the Shinra troops saluted before leaving.

Naruto glanced at the materia. An support materia, known as HP absorb. A rare type of materia that allowed a person to absorb their opponent's chakra to heal themselves. Taking the Materia, Naruto allowed his body to absorb the materia. That is something that most people didn't know about materia. A person didn't have to place it inside of their armor or weapon. One could actually absorb the materia into their body. However, to infuse one's body with refined mako, which is what materia is, didn't come without consequences. Absorbing too much materia could cause Mako poisoning or destroy a person. Fortunately, Naruto had perfect control over his chakra allowing him to perfectly confine the materia and only activate it when he wanted to. He was sure that those in SOLDIER were taught to do the same thing. Probably not in the same manner as him.

The reason he didn't put all his other materia in his body is because he didn't want to become dependent on materia. That and his body was not like that of someone in SOLDIER. Too much Mako could kill him, even refined Mako. But for a support materia like HP Absorb, he didn't have to worry about it. Plus, with a materia like this he could manipulate it to where all his physical blows would not only cause his opponents damage, but allow him to grow stronger. Rufus wouldn't be pleased to know that he had given such a weapon to someone that wasn't under his control.

Naruto purposely allowed the others to travel ahead of him before falling behind into an alley. He pulled out his cellphone and called Barret. _"Yo, that you?" came Barret's gruff voice._

"The ship leaves in an hour. Gather the others and head up here. My clones will help you find some clothes to change into so you don't stick out," said Naruto before closing the phone. He had some time to spare, best to check out the stores to see if he could find anything of value.

**Ship**

Aeris snuck aboard the ship with a bit of excitement. She had always wanted to explore the world. Now here she is about to travel across the ocean to another continent. Finally she is living her dream to travel and explore the world. Of course, she never thought it would be under the circumstances of hunting down a homicidal sociopath. Still, she took full advantage of this opportunity. Her eyes glanced to see the familiar blue eyes of Naruto who had forgone his henge. Well, most of it anyway. He still had on the Shinra uniform just no longer under a different face. She giggled a bit as she saw a blue face mask covering the lower part of his face. One day she would see what he truly looked like.

She quickly ran up the steps following him to the upper deck. Looking around, she caught him standing near the railing read an orange book. A curious look appeared in her eyes. Aeris came up besides him and looked over to read the book. A blush heated her cheeks and she looked at him in surprise. "What are you reading?"

"Icha-Icha Paradise Volume 6. Only one of my storage scrolls that I found with me besides my clothes," answered Naruto. Another reason god must be a man if he saved Naruto's Icha-Icha Paradise books.

"That is not what I meant," smiled Aeris. "Is that what you like? That what you look for in women?"

Naruto gave her a confused look. "I am afraid I don't understand."

Aeris flushed in embarrassment, "what I mean is do you like women that do those kind of things?" That had been so embarrassing.

"I wouldn't know. I have never had a sexual relationship with anyone. None of my previous missions ever constituted me having such an intimate encounter," answered Naruto turning the page in his book.

Only he could say such a thing without being embarrassed in the least. Naruto is the type of person who could walk down a street naked and not ever care about what others thought. Maybe that is why she liked him so much. He didn't let other people effect the choices he made yet he was still considerate enough to understand the emotions of others even if he didn't know how to display his own. "So reading a book like that doesn't make you _desire_ anything?" blushed Aeris.

He glanced at her looking her right in the eyes. "I admit I am curious about such things. But this book seems to be very fictional. There are very few women I have encountered that are willing even to consider some of the ideas put forth in this book. At best, it is a male fantasy." Naruto returned to his book.

Aeris giggled. Another thing she liked about him is his honesty. He always told the truth even if it put him a strange, weird, or bad spot light. Though she did find out that sex is a subject that caught Naruto's curiosity. Something she would definitely keep in mind. "I take it you have never had a girlfriend then?"

"That would be correct."

"Have you ever wanted one? Do you want a family?" Aeris asked hoping to learn more.

"I don't know," hesitated Naruto. An unsure look appeared in his eyes. "Families are built from love. Love is not an emotion I am familiar with."

A sad smile appeared on Aeris's face. "No need to rush it. I am sure one day you will find it. You can't really understand love. It is just something you feel for someone else. You'll know it when it comes." Aeris gave Naruto a warm smile. Again, he felt that peaceful feeling wash over him. "Have you ever been in love?" asked Naruto.

"Once. But things didn't work out," said Aeris softly. Naruto didn't say anything as he saw that Aeris didn't really want to talk further about it. He put his book away and stood up straight. "Something wrong?" Aeris looked at him curiously.

Alarms started to go off all over the ship. Shinra troops started to run around as a voice came over the speakers reporting an intruder aboard the ship. "Did they find us?" whispered Aeris smoothing out her sailor uniform.

"No, or it would have said intruders," said Naruto. Aeris watched as the others headed towards them. Tifa and Yuffie were first to reach them. "Is everyone ok?" asked Tifa worried.

"Did they find us?" panted Yuffie.

"Yo. The fuck is going," yelled Barret wearing a sailor suit that made it look like a panda.

"Have we been discovered?" asked Red. Red wore a Shinra troop uniform that made him look ridiculous.

Naruto noticed that all other Shinra personal had left. His eyes narrowed as he felt a dark presence. "Sephiroth is here." The henge dropped and Naruto now stood in full ANBU gear. "Shit, what's the plan?" grunted Barret ripping off the sailor suit. The others started to remove their uniforms as well having no reason to stay in disguise.

"Aeris, Barret, and I will go confront Sephiroth. Tifa, Red XIII, and Yuffie will remain on standby," said Naruto. Tifa frowned as she didn't like the idea of not going with but knew that Naruto had the clearest mind of them all. He wouldn't pick a team just to keep her safe. Or so she thought.

Naruto, Aeris, and Barret headed below the deck. The moment they got halfway down the stairs, the stench of blood filled their nostrils. Bodies of sailors and Shinra troops littered the floor. A trail of blood led them to the back of the ship. There standing over the dead body of a Shinra troop stood Sephiroth. His nodachi sparkling clean despite having killed so many people. "Sephiroth?" frowned Naruto. Something wasn't right.

Was this really Sephiroth? It, didn't feel like Sephiroth. Well it did, but not completely. Sephiroth turned around and looked at the group.

Barret gulped nervously. The former leader of AVALANCHE could honestly say that never in his life had he been afraid of a fight. But that had changed today. Naruto and Tifa were right. Sephiroth just had that type of presence that could put fear in any living being. He felt his hand become sweaty.

Aeris was no better. She gripped her staff so hard that her knuckles started to turn white. Never in her life had she ever met someone so terrifying. Naruto had fought this man? She could barely stand while in his presence.

Naruto pulled out a pair of kunai and crouched down a bit. "After a long sleep, the time has finally come." Sephiroth's voice bounced off the walls. "The time is now." The former commander of SOLDIER started to rise into the air. A powerful kinetic forced knocked the group off their feet as Sephiroth flew right over them.

As Sephiroth passed, a an arm fell in the middle of the group. That arm started to grow into a huge monster that stood so tall that it reached the ceiling of the cargo ship. A very impressive feet. The upper body of the monster is a crimson red like that of blood and the lower half had a purplish-blue tinge to it. It's head extended forward on a long neck and instead of arms it had tentacles. Naruto moved at incredible speeds as it eyes glowed red. A red beam shot down towards Aeris, but Naruto grabbed her and jumped over the way. The beam had burned the metal floors like a hot knife through butter.

"Arigato," said Aeris her heart pumping rapidly.

Barret raised his gun arm and started to let off a barrage of shots. The monster seemed to grimace a bit but showed no visible damage. "Fuck," he cursed as he rolled out of the way of a beam. "The fuck is this thing?"

"I believe it is a piece of Jenova. It's arm to be exact," said Naruto tossing several kunai at the monster. A screech of pain came from Jenova but in the large scheme, Naruto knew he had barely done any damage. Naruto jumped straight up flipping so that his feet hit the ceiling and using his chakra to stick to it. His left hand started to spark with electricity. A bolt of lightning shot from his hand and struck Jenova right in the middle of its chest.

Jenova roared in pain and responded by firing three beams. One at each of them. Aeris and Barret dove behind some crates as Naruto ran across the ceiling as a red beam chased him down. He jumped off the ceiling towards the wall. As he hit the wall, he crouched then pushed forward at even greater speeds. In a blink of an eye he drew both ninjato and slashed Jenova across the back. Two large gashes appeared on Jenova's back.

"Son of a bitch! Eat this!" yelled Barret firing a barrage of bullets. A beam shot from Jenova's mouth piercing right through Barret's right shoulder. Barret collapsed to a knee but continued to fire before rolling out of the way as two more beams were fired at him.

Magic started to swirl around Aeris as she spun her staff around. Barret found the hole in his shoulder closing up as Aeris cast cure on him. Jenova started to fire more powerful beams at the trio. These beams caused small explosions open contact with another surface. Aeris screams as she was unable to escape the blast and flew into the side of the wall. Barret ran to lend her a hand but a beam hit right in front of him blasting him back through a couple crates. Jenova fired several beams at Naruto who kept moving at jounin level speeds to keep the monster confused.

Naruto touched down on the ground his ninjato glowing red as he channeled his fire materia through the blades. Then he swung his blades. Twin blades of fire shot at Jenova. To his surprise, a large gash opened up Jenova's chest while the other blade of fire managed to cut off one its tentacles. That's it. "It's weak to fire!" shouted Naruto putting away his ninjato. Took too much chakra to channel his fire materia through his blades like that.

Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't use Fire 2 in a place like this and regular Fire would be too weak. If he used Fire 2 he could accidentally damage the ship and that wouldn't be good with them being out in the middle of the ocean, no he would have to resort to his jutsu. "Fire huh? I got something for this bitch," smirked Barret. His gun arm started to glow red and he took aim at the large gash in Jenova's chest. A large ball of energy gathered around his gun arm. "Take this bitch, Big Shot!" The blast nailed Jenova right in the chest. Blood and guts flew everywhere. The monster actually fell backwards into the side of the wall. Jenova now had a large hole in the middle of its chest.

Aeris's hands started to glow red. A weak ball of fire no bigger then a child flew out of her hands. It struck Jenova in the chest opening up the hole even more. Naruto finished his set of hand seals and took a deep breath. He then put his right foot forward and breathed out a large fireball twice his size in diameter. It flew through the air towards Jenova. Due to Jenova's size and limited mobility in the confined space it couldn't dodge. The fireball hit it and the monster exploded in a shower of blood and guts. "Eww, disgusting," Aeris flung the guts off her before sighing as she looked at the blood staining her dress. That was going to take forever to get out.

"That bitch wasn't so tough," smirked Barret. The man groaned a bit as he walked towards them. Aeris started to gather her magic and cast cure on all of them.

Naruto's hand started to glow red and he used a weak Fire spell to burn the body parts. "What you doing?" asked Barret.

"It has powerful regenerative abilities. Best to get rid of all of it," said Naruto.

"I think the ship has stopped," said Aeris. She didn't feel it moving anymore. Naruto quickly finished burning Jenova to ashes before turning around. "Let's go. We need to get off this ship," he said. Barret and Aeris nodded as they followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Costa Del Sol. A vacation spot where many people came in order to relax and have some fun. Not as popular as Gold Saucer, it was known for its beautiful beach and even more beautiful, exotic women. The group decided to take a short break here. They all knew that Sephiroth had come to this continent, but had no idea where he went after seeing him on board the ship.

Naruto entered the Materia shop and looked over the materia they had. He picked out two Materia, Heal and Restore. He already had a Cure materia, but it never hurt to have a back up. Heal materia would be a great help to those who got poisoned or some other disease while fighting monsters. Too bad there wasn't any more then the one or he would have bought two heal.

So far he had Poison, Restore, Fire, Lightning, and Ice as his magic materia. He had picked up an Earth Materia in Kalm but then had gave it to Red XIII after sneaking aboard the cargo ship just in case anyone saw through Red's disguise. All his magic materia had gained enough chakra that they could now be used to cast level two spells from each. Unfortunately, the Enemy Skill materia Barret had gave him had yet to be of any use. It seemed no monsters he had fought had used any abilities that his materia had been able to copy. Then again, he usually didn't give them much time to fight choosing to kill them quickly then prolong the fight.

He paid for the materia and pulled out his ninjato. Taking the Heal materia, he put it inside the hilt of his second ninjato. The hilt glowed green before settling down. Naruto then left the shop heading towards the beach. He pulled out his little orange book and started to read as he walked across the beach. "Naruto over here!" He looked up to see Aeris in a white two piece bikini waving at him. Naruto also noticed Red XIII lying close to the coast allowing the moving current to hit his face every so often. It seemed the heat was getting to Red XIII and he needed to be near water to stay cool.

Many men were giving Naruto jealous looks for having such a beautiful woman waving at him. He headed over to her and took a seat in the sand as she ran out of the water. She smiled as she reached him. "I was wondering if you would come out here or not," Aeris smiled coyly. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," admitted Naruto honestly. Any other word to describe her would have been a lie.

A blush heated Aeris's cheeks and she beamed. "Thank you. Why don't you take off those clothes of yours and come swimming?" smiled Aeris. She licked her lips just picturing Naruto's bare chest.

Naruto's cellphone started to ring. He picked it up. His head bobbed a couple times before he closed it. He then stood up. Aeris looked at him questioningly. "Barret said he saw Professor Hojo. I will go check it out," said Naruto forming a hand seal. Aeris pouted as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Just when she had him all to herself.

Elsewhere, Tifa watched as Hojo got into a car and headed away from Costa del Sol. She wondered why he was here and not with Shinra. Better let Barret know that Hojo had got away. Turning around, she almost ran smack dab into a brick wall. Her eyes narrowed upon Naruto who looked down at her with a blank expression.

"Naruto-kun. I told you I hate when you do that," grumbled Tifa placing a hand over her heart.

He looked at her curiously. Tifa sighed. She couldn't be mad because she knew that he probably made no effort to sneak up on her. Naruto naturally walked very lightly and only those truly paying attention to their surroundings could hear him. "Hojo already left. I think he headed north," said Tifa.

"We will follow him tomorrow as planned. The tracks of that car will not disappear over night," said Naruto calmly. He then looked at her curiously. She noticed the look and put her hands on her hips. "What?" asked Tifa.

"I am curious why you are not at the beach with Aeris-san," said Naruto. In the past Tifa was always wanting to do _fun_ activities. She had mentioned in the past that she loved swimming and wished that there was a lake around Nibelheim. Many times she took him with her to the coast near Nibelheim to swim in the ocean.

Tifa smirked, "want to see me in a bikini do you?"

"You are avoiding my question. Why?" he asked curiously.

An uncomfortable look appeared in Tifa's eyes. "It's nothing. I don't feel like swimming is all." Her hands pulled down on her shirt, but it still showed off her stomach no matter how much she tugged. "You are trying to hide your scar? Why?" asked Naruto stunning Tifa.

"You know?" said Tifa softly.

"I have noticed you seem more self conscious about what you wear making sure it covers a certain amount of skin around your chest. This is something you never cared about in the past. I had a mere theory until you confirmed it now," explained Naruto. "Why do you care if people see your scar or not?" If Tifa had been in a clear state of mind, she would have realized that Naruto just admitted to keep a close eye on her and her body.

A frowned grace Tifa, "it's ugly. A hideous reminder of the past. I just don't like people staring at it."

"You're not ugly." Tifa looked at Naruto with wide eyes. A warm feeling appeared in her chest at his words. She stared deeply into his sky blue eyes. "A scar is a scar. Nothing more, nothing less. It will fade with time. It plays no effect on who you are. You shouldn't worry so much about it," said Naruto honestly. "It's trivial."

"Are you calling me foolish?" smiled Tifa.

"Hai."

Tifa smiled brightly before giggling. How was he able to do that? With just a few sentences make her feel so much better about something that has made her self-conscious for the past five years. "Just for that, you owe me a drink." Tifa grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him over to the only restaurant in Costa del Sola. Naruto looked at her curiously wondering what had caused her sudden change in attitude. He wondered if he would ever truly understand her.

**Break**

"Can we take a break?" panted Yuffie. The young ninja fell to her butt wanting to take a break from all the climbing. It had been so easy at first walking through the plains, but now they were climbing up a mountain. Why did they have to travel so much?

Tifa looked down at Yuffie, "we need to keep moving. Remember Barret, Aeris, and Red left before us. If we take too long they will get way to far ahead for us to help them if they get in any danger."

Yuffie grumbled, "I hate this."

Naruto landed in front of Yuffie and kneeled down. "Climb on," he ordered. A blush heated Yuffie's face. An angry look appeared in Tifa's eyes. Yuffie noticed the look and sent a victorious, smug smile to Tifa before climbing on Naruto's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and blushed a deep shade of red when she felt his hands on her bare legs. In a single leap, Naruto made it to where Tifa stood. "Let's keep moving."

Tifa glared at Yuffie but said nothing as they continued to climb the small mountain. It took them about twenty minutes to reach the top. They looked down to see a huge Mako Reactor built in the valley between the mountains. Naruto crouched down allowed Yuffie to hop off his back though the girl did so reluctantly. The trio ran down the stairs and stood in front of the reactor. "What a weird place to build a Mako Reactor," blinked Yuffie.

"If we follow these railroad tracks we should be led to another town," said Naruto.

"Let's get going. I am sure the others are waiting for us there," said Tifa. Naruto nodded and started to lead the way.

**Corel**

A crack filled the air and Barret's head jerk to the side. He made no motion to fight back as a second punch made him take a step back to prevent from falling. "You got real guts coming back here after what you did," said a man with dirt and dust all over his clothes. Two men stood behind the man giving Barret's hateful looks.

"Sorry," said Barret spitting out some blood.

"Sorry? That is all you got to say to us? After what you did. Look at Corel. It's all your fault!" The man scowled before turning and leaving the two men following him.

Barret hung his head in shame. "Barret, what was all that about?" asked Aeris worried.

"You heard him. This is all my fault. That's all there is too it," said Barret. He walked off on his own with Red looking at him curiously and Aeris with a worried look in her eyes.

"Aeris! Red!" Both turned around to see Tifa entering the town. Naruto and Yuffie followed behind her. Aeris smiled, "you finally made it."

Tifa nodded before frowning. "What happened with Barret? Why did he let those guys hit him?"

"Saw that did you? He wouldn't tell me when I asked him. But they said something about the current state of Corel being his fault," frowned Aeris.

Naruto took a look around the village of Corel. It looked like a run down camp site. People in the slums of Midgar lived in better conditions. Tents were pitched everywhere and people were desperately trying to sell items to those coming through the town in order to take the tram to Gold Saucer. "Where do we go from here?" asked Red.

"There is no point in going to Gold Saucer. The chances of Sephiroth heading there are slim to none. If we head south for a bit we should cross over a river then reach Gongaga Village," stated Naruto in a daze. He soon snapped out of it and frowned. How did he know that? This is first time ever being in this area. Yet a part of him knew Gongaga village well. Now he had to visit there in order to learn more about it.

"What about Barret?" asked Aeris.

Naruto glanced at the woman who sent him a pleading look. "I will speak with him."

**Break**

Barret had left Corel and sat down with some sake. He took a large swig from it. Or at least attempted to but nothing came out. His eyes opened and he gasped as he found the bottle no longer in his hand. "The fuck?" Barret looked up to see Naruto holding his bottle of sake. "Give that the fuck back." The man stood up and pointed his gun at Naruto.

"We are headed for Gongaga Village. But Aeris-san wishes for me to speak with you about the incident that occurred earlier," said Naruto unafraid.

"Don't concern you all. Just stay out of it," glared Barret.

Naruto poured the sake out of the bottle much to Barret's ire. "This is your hometown isn't it? Why do they blame you for the destruction of it?" He tossed the empty bottle back to Barret who punched it causing it to shatter.

Barret gained a guilty look. "Cause it's all my damn fault." A far away look appeared in Barret's eyes as he began to tell his story. "Corel had always been a coal mining town. It was so dusty and calm, a real small town. Ain't never heard the word Mako Reactor until that day. Shinra told us that the days of coal were over and that Mako would help make the town prosper. Sounded great and everything. Finally we could all have the good life and have a bit more money in our pockets."

"I helped convince my best friend that it was a good idea to build the Reactor. Dyne had been against the idea from the very start. I should have listened to him. Only weeks after the reactor had been built an accident happened at the Reactor. An explosion. Shinra had blamed it on us and attacked the town. I watched as my hometown was burned to the ground. My hand isn't all I lost. My family and friends were all killed." A hard look appeared in Barret's eyes. "So I got this gun grafted on my hand to replace what I had lost and to remind me to never trust those sons of bitches again," finished Barret.

"It wasn't your fault," said Naruto.

"Didn't you-"

"You convinced your best friend that building the Reactor was a good idea. But what about the rest of the town?"

"It doesn't matter about the rest of the town. I should have seen past Shinra's lies," yelled Barret.

"Then you and I are guilty for the same crime." Barret looked at Naruto. "I too failed to protect those I cared about from Shinra and allowed my home at the time to be burned down to the ground. If you were responsible for Corel then I was responsible for Nibelheim," said Naruto.

Barret smirked, "guess we aren't so different. But don't go thinking we are fucking buddies now." Naruto noticed that Barret seemd to be feeling better. It seemed talking about the past with somebody had helped the man.

"It is time to get going," said Naruto heading back towards the others. Barret followed giving one last look at Corel.

**Gongaga Village**

Naruto, Aeris, and Tifa entered the small village. A small dust village with a couple of stores and few homes. Tifa gasped as she ran ahead and looked at the sight that no one could miss. Naruto and Aeris came up besides Tifa and looked upon the destroyed Reactor. "What happened here?" gasped Tifa in horror.

"The same thing that happened when we blew up Mako Reactor One and Five," replied Naruto. Tifa looked at Naruto with horror filled eyes. He didn't even glance at her and Aeris remained silent. "Judging from the destruction, most of the town must have been caught in the blast radius."

Tifa gained a guilty look, "even though we were trying to help save the planet, I never thought that our own actions could have harmed so many people. I see now that we were going about things in the wrong way." Aeris put on comforting hand on Tifa's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

Naruto turned around and looked at a certain home. He gave it a questioning look before walking towards it. Aeris and Tifa watched him leave with questioning gazes. Lately, he had been acting strangely. Naruto knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened and an old man in his late forties answered. "Hello, how may I help you young man?" asked the man with a friendly smile.

"Gomen, but could you tell me who lives here?" asked Naruto. What was he doing?

The man looked at him oddly. "I live here along with my wife. Don't you read the mailbox?" Naruto turned to look at the box. It read_. Mr. and Mrs. Fair._ Sudden memories assaulted Naruto.

"_The name is Zack Fair. SOLDIER First Class," smirked a handsome man with black hair and a large sword on his back._

So, they were his memories. "Gomenasai for bothering you. I have the wrong house." Naruto turned on his heel and walked away. Aeris and Tifa quickly followed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Are you ok?"

Naruto walked to the edge of the town and turned to face them. "Zack Fair." Tifa looked down at the ground at hearing his name. Aeris's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her. "You know Zack?" whispered Aeris not believing it.

"He is the second member of SOLDIER that was sent Nibelheim along with Sephiroth," stated Naruto.

"That's right," nodded Tifa. "Do you remember?"

"No. But I now know who's memories I have been experiencing and why Aeris-san felt so familiar. You and Zack knew each other?"

Aeris nodded slowly. "He was my boyfriend. Five years ago he disappeared after going on a mission." Tifa had no idea. She hugged Aeris and the flower girl smiled gratefully. "I had always wondered what happened to him. I felt his presence go into the Lifestream five years ago but not completely. Yet I still sense a part of him in you. You said that you fell into the Lifestream? I think maybe a part of him imprinted on you. That is why you have some of his memories and why your presence feels so familiar."

A pensive look appeared in Naruto's eyes ago. "That would explain a great deal." Aeris frowned. He did have a point

"We won't know for sure until you gain your memories back," said Aeris.

"She is right. All this is speculation and theory. Until we know the truth, nothing is certain," said Naruto. "The others are here. We will stay here for the night and leave in the morning." Naruto walked towards the small run down inn to rent some rooms for the night.

**Break**

A frog ran right at Naruto who looked at it curiously. The frog moved at chuunin level speeds as it jumped up and punched Naruto right in the face. Or tried to, but Naruto blocked the punch with his hand. That was the wrong thing to do as Naruto suddenly turned into a frog. Yuffie burst out laughing at the sight. "Ha-ha! It couldn't happen to a nicer person," laughed the young ninja.

Red smirked a bit as well. It was quite humorous. There in place of Naruto stood a frog one foot tall wearing ANBU gear and a face mask covering the lower half of its face. The frog had an emotionless look in its eyes. Red and Yuffie fell silent when the Naruto frog shot forward at jounin level speeds and punched the frog in the face. Naruto-frog then followed it up with a series of jabs. The frog hit the ground hard. To finish it off, Naruto-frog kicked the frog in the chin knocking it into the air before appearing above it and bringing his heel down upon the frog's head. It shot towards the ground like a bullet and created a crater in the shape of a frog. In a cloud of yellow smoke, Naruto returned to normal. "Aww come on. Even as a frog you can kick ass?" pouted Yuffie.

"We should keep moving," stated Naruto. He had purposely let himself get hit in order to learn that ability, Frog Punch.

A song filled the air and Naruto turned his head to see a frog singing. Red growled as several more frogs popped out and started to sing as well. Naruto frowned as the music was laced with chakra. In a cloud of smoke Yuffie turned into a frog. The Yuffie-frog started to hop around angrily. Red fell asleep. Naruto flicked a kunai piercing a frog right between his eyes. He felt his Enemy Skill materia absorb the Frog Song. But had no time to enjoy it as the frogs started to surround him. Yuffie-frog started to run around as the frogs chased her while Naruto crouched down.

The first frog came at him from behind and jumped up aiming a kick to his face. In a blink, Naruto drew his ninjato slicing it half spraying frog guts everywhere. Reversing the blade, he thrust it backwards piercing a second frog through the chest before spinning and flinging the dead frog at another that had leapt at him. Three frogs leapt at him from front, back, and his side. Naruto planted his foot, and spun around doing a complete 360 degrees. When he came to a stop all three frogs were frozen in the air before popping like balloons spraying blood and guts everywhere.

He turned to see Yuffie-frog getting chased by four frogs. Naruto's hand started to glow red and he pointed his palm at the four frogs as Yuffie-frog ran past him. A stream of fire shot from his hand at the frogs. The smell of barbequed frog filled the air. That had been the last of the frogs. Naruto sheathed his ninjato and looked over at Red. A sharp kick woke Red up. "What? Where are they?" growled Red before calming down as he looked around. An ashamed look appeared in Red's eyes as he realized that he must have fallen asleep. "Gomen."

"It happens," said Naruto before turning to look at Yuffie-frog. Red smirked before laughing lightly. The Yuffie-frog put her hands on her hips and glared at the two. It then started to make wild hand gestures while croaking. Naruto and Red had no idea what it was saying. No one saw it, but a smirk appeared behind Naruto's mask as he found the sight highly amusing.

This day would forever be remembered as, The Massacre at Gongaga Village.

**Break**

"Up this canyon is Cosmo Canyon," said Red as they walked up the trail.

"That is your hometown correct?" said Naruto.

Red nodded, "yes. That is where my journey with you ends. It is my duty to protect Cosmo Canyon. A duty and honor that has been passed down through my ancestors. Only my father has ever disgraced such an honor. I will not follow the same cowardly path as him." A dark look appeared in Red's eyes at the mention of his father.

Naruto said nothing as he walked up the trail. He had never known either of his parents. But the Sandaime had left him a scroll with the name of his true parents name on it. Uzumaki Kushina was his mother. A refugee from the Land of Whirlpool, who had become a ninja of Konoha. His father, Namikaze Minato. Or as many people knew him, the Yondaime Hokage. The man who had sealed the Kyuubi no Youki inside of him. He held no grudge against the Yondaime. Konoha always came first even before family. All ninjas knew that. The Yondaime had done his duty and nothing more. Naruto would have done the same thing.

"Does Cosmo Canyon have good materia?" asked Yuffie. The girl seriously had a one-track mind.

"It is place where one can connect with the planet. But it does have a few stores that sell items and materia," answered Red.

Yuffie smiled greedily, "perfect!"

It only took them an hour an half to climb the canyon. Red upon noticing his home, ran ahead of the group leaving Yuffie and Naruto. "That place doesn't look all that great," frowned Yuffie expecting something more.

"Many people come here all over the world. It may not be the most beautiful place, but it is relaxing," said Naruto. The memory of his and Tifa's time here had been one of the happiest moments of his life. It is the first time that he experienced real happiness. Not just a fleeting moment, but an actual moment where he would have been content if it had never ended.

"I suppose," shrugged Yuffie. "As long as they have some good materia I don't care."

Naruto pulled out his cellphone and gave Tifa a call. He told her that they would spending the rest of the day at Cosmo Canyon. By the time he finished talking with her, him and Yuffie had arrived at the entrance. "Welcome. Today is a joyous day. Nanaki has returned to the village," smiled the man.

"Who is Nanaki?" asked Yuffie curiously.

"Nanaki is Nanaki," smiled the man. Yuffie and Naruto gave the man deadpanned looks.

A voice they recognized spoke up. "Let them through." The man turned to face Red. "They helped me along my journey back home." Red then turned and started to run up a set of rocky stairs.

"Any friend of Nanaki is more then welcome to enter Cosmo Canyon. Enjoy your stay," smiled the man moving aside.

"I thought his name was Red XIII?" frowned Yuffie confused.

"That is the name Hojo gave to him. His real name must be Nanaki," said Naruto entering Cosmo Canyon. He walked over to Red who waited at the top of a flight of stone steps. Yuffie went off on her own to explore the shops.

Red looked up at Naruto. "There is someone I would like you to meet. My grandfather, Bugenhagen. I believe he can help you in your quest to save the planet and defeat Sephiroth. He knows a great deal about the world."

"Arigato," nodded Naruto.

"You should bring Aeris as well. I am sure as a Cetra, she can learn much from him and the elders here at Cosmo Canyon," said Red.

"I will give her a call. Where does your grandfather live?"

"The house of the top of the cliff. Just climb all the way to the top." With those final words Red calmly made his way up to his grandfather's house. Naruto decided to look around for a bit until the others arrived.

**Bugenhagen's House**

Aeris looked at the strange home with the giant telescope. To be honest, she was a bit nervous. Never had she been in a place where she could hear the planet so clearly. "Are you ok?" asked Naruto.

"I am fine. Just a bit nervous," smiled Aeris.

"Relax." She looked at him curiously. "Everything will be fine," said Naruto. Aeris smiled brightly. There he went again, making her forget all her worries with just a few simple words. She nodded her head and entered the home.

Inside, an old man who looked to be ninety or hundred years old stood talking with Red. The old man wore blue and purple robes. He had a bald head and a thick white beard. "Ho Ho Ho, are these your friends Nanaki?" laughed the old man.

"Yes grandfather. This is Naruto and Aeris. She is a Cetra," nodded Red, as he turned to face the two. "Naruto, Aeris, this is my grandfather, Bugen. He is an incredible man. He knows everything."

"A pleasure to meet you sir," bowed Aeris. Naruto inclined his head respectfully.

Bugen smiled, "I hear you took care of Nanaki."

"I do not need taking care of. I am an adult," said Red defensively.

"He is quiet and very deep. I am sure your friends think you are an adult as well." Bugen chuckled as he patted Red on the head. Aeris giggled lightly. "Nanaki's tribe has incredible longevity. His 48 years of age is equivalent to that of a 15 or 16 years to us humans."

Naruto didn't seem to care while Aeris had a surprised look. "I want to be an adult. I want to be able to protect you and the village," said Red firmly.

"Ho Ho Ho. No Nanaki. You can't stand on your own yet," smiled Bugen. The old man had a sad twinkle. "To do that now would only destroy you in the long run." Bugen smirked as he jumped on the table in the middle of the room and took a seat on it. He stroke his beard and started to laugh. "Ho Ho Ho. When the time comes for this planet to die. You will find that all you know is absolutely nothing."

"When the planet dies?" said Aeris.

Bugen started to laugh. "Oh yes. It may be tomorrow or 100 years from now. But it is not far off."

Aeris frowned, "how do you know this?"

A twinkle appeared in Bugen's eyes. "I can hear the cries of the planet. Listen." Aeris, Naruto, and Red listened as the sound of wailing echoed throughout the home. A sad look appeared in Aeris's eyes as she felt the pain of the planet. "Do you hear that? That is a cry from the planet. As if it to say 'I hurt,' 'I suffer.'"

"They have come here on a journey to save the planet. Why don't you show them your apparatus?" suggested Red.

"Ho Ho Hooo. Save the planet? Ho Ho Ho. But then again, I guess it wouldn't hurt to show them," smiled Bugen.

**Bugen's Apparatus**

Naruto and Aeris walked around amazed at the sight. Not many things could catch Naruto's interest, but a 3D replica of the entire galaxy would make anyone amazed. Never had Naruto seen such an incredible use of technology. It felt as if they were literally in the middle of the galaxy. "This is amazing," gasped Aeris.

"Hmm, yes pretty good. This is my laboratory. All the workings of space are entered into this 3D holographic system," laughed Bugen.

A comet flew right past Naruto. Aeris is right, this is amazing. "Well, let's get back to the subject. All humans die. What happens to them after they die? The body decomposes, and returns to the planet. That much everyone knows. But what happens to the hearts, consciousness, and their souls? The souls too return to the planet. And not only those of humans, but everything on this planet. In fact, all living things in the universe are the same. The spirits that return to the planet merge together. They roam, converge, and divide becoming a swell, called the Lifestream. Lifestream…in other words, a path of energy of the souls roaming the planet. Spirit Energy is a word you should never forget." Bugen smiled as he continued. "A new life…children are blessed with Spirit energy and are brought into the world. Then, the time comes when they die and once again return to the planet. Of course there are exceptions, but this is the way of the world." Naruto listened closely to the man. He found this to be fascinating. Aeris was in the same state of mind as Naruto. "I've digressed but you'll understand better if you watch this."

The 3D image of earth came around until it stopped right between the three. Naruto and Aeris watched as green flecks started off as a kid then grew into an adult. It then showed the adult dying and the energy traveling across the planet forming into another child. The same thing happened with the trees, animals, until a swirl of lights representing spiritual energy surrounded the planet. "Spirit energy makes all things possible. Birds, trees, and people. Not just living things. But spirit energy makes a planet a planet. What happens if that spirit energy were to disappear?" Bugen raised his arm so that his hand was right in front of the planet. Slowly, all the spiritual energy started to get sucked away. Earth became barren and cold before it fell into pieces towards the ground. "These are the basics of the Study of Planet Life."

"If the planet loses its spiritual energy it dies," said Aeris softly. How horrible.

"Ho Ho Ho, spiritual energy is efficient because it interacts with nature. When spiritual energy is forcefully extracted and manufactured, it can't accomplish its true purpose," laughed Bugen.

"Mako Reactors. They truly do destroy the planet," said Naruto.

"Yes. Spirit energy gets compressed in the reactors and processed into Mako energy. All living things are being used up and thrown away. In other words, Mako energy will only destroy the planet." Bugen hit the switch and the holographic image ended. "If you wish to learn more. Then go listen to the words of the elders." Aeris bowed gratefully before leaving the room. Naruto nodded at Bugen as he too left.

**Cosmo Canyon: Nighttime**

Red stared into the bonfire that had been set up. The same bonfire he remembered looking into when he was a mere child. It had been a long time since he had last stared into this fire. A year to be exact. The sound of someone sitting down made Red turn his head to see Naruto take a seat on the ground next to him. "Have you finished speaking with grandfather?"

"Hai. I learned a great deal from him," said Naruto.

"He is a remarkable man. I only wish my father could be as great a man as grandfather," said Red with a dark look.

Naruto stared into the fire. "What did your father do?"

A silence filled the air. Red stared deeply into the fire. "Long ago. A war broke out in these lands. My mother, courageously fought helping to protect our homeland. But my father ran away like a coward. He left my mother to die to save his own life," scowled Red.

"When I think of my mother, my heart fills with pride. However, when I think of my father it fills with shame and anger."

"You really can't forgive him can you?" Red turned to see Bugen walked towards him.

"Of course!" Red growled. "When the Gi Tribe attacked, he left leaving mother and the people of the canyon for dead."

Bugen frowned. "I believe it is time for you see something Nanaki. Naruto-san, would you please join us? Where we are going is very dangerous." Red looked at his grandfather with a look of curiosity. Naruto nodded and stood up. Red and Naruto followed Bugen as he led them up towards his home.

Bugen led them to a steel wall in front of the latter that led up to his home. The old man waved his hand and the steel doors slid open. "What is this?" asked Red walking past the doors. He looked down to see a long drop with several stone ledges one could use to jump down to the bottom. "Ho ho Ho, best to keep moving," laughed Bugen.

Naruto and Red leapt from ledge to ledge until they reached the bottom. A light shined through a large archway. Bugen climbed down the later and smiled at them gesturing for them to go ahead. They walked through it to find themselves in a rocky area that reeked of death. A misty fog prevented them from seeing the ground they walked on. And an ominous feeling filled the air. "This place is full of darkness," said Naruto drawing one of his ninjato.

A skeleton burst out of the ground. It floated in the air wielding a long spear with a jagged blade. The skeleton laughed darkly as it charged towards Naruto. Naruto sliced the spear in half and then formed a Rasengan in his left hand. He slammed it straight into the skeleton making it explode causing bones and blood to fly everywhere. A growling sound made Red turn to see two undead wolves stalking towards them. One leapt forward but Red jumped up catching it by its throat. Red landed on the ground on top of it and ripped out its throat before tackling the second undead wolf.

"Ho Ho Ho, I did warn you that this place is dangerous," laughed Bugen.

Naruto and Red continued to fight through countless undead. They finally made it deep enough into the cave that the undead stopped attacking. "As you can see. This cave leads to the back of Cosmo Canyon. It is unfortunate that the Gi were larger then us. If they had attacked us through here we would have been defeated," smiled Bugen.

Red remained silent still not understanding the full meaning of why he had been brought here. Naruto had already deduced what had happened. "Let's keep moving." The trio continued deeper into the cave. They passed through another archway and this lead to an even wider area of space. Naruto sensed a materia nearby and walked off a bit. Red and Bugen watched as Naruto kneeled down over a dead body of a Gi. Without hesitation Naruto plunged his hand into the chest and yanked out a blue materia. Pulling out his ninjato, he stabbed it into the ground.

He took the Enemy Skill materia out of the hilt and placed it inside his chest armor. He then took the blue materia he just had and put it into the hilt of that ninjato. Naruto then reached onto his arm band and pulled out the Poison Materia. He took the Poison and the materia he had just found, then pushed them together. The blue and green mixed together in a beautiful pattern. Taking that new linked materia, he placed it within the hilt of his ninjato. "What did you do?" asked Red curiously.

"Linked an Added Effect materia to my Poison materia. Now my blade won't just cut, but poison as well," explained Naruto channeling chakra into the weapon. The blade turned a toxic looking green. Giving it a few swings, Naruto sheathed it and walked back over to the two.

"Ho Ho Ho, your knowledge on materia is very extensive. I wonder how you knew what type of materia that is?" chuckled Bugen. Red had a curious look. Naruto always did seem to know what materia he had found and how to use it perfectly.

Naruto frowned, "it is something that I can't explain. Just whenever I touch a materia I just know what it is." He had never given that a second thought. How did he always know? That is something he would have to look into at a later time. Something was coming towards them. "Move!" yelled Naruto grabbing Bugen and jumping as far as possible as something came down from the ceiling.

A twenty foot tall spider glared at them. It had a white body and long thin black legs. All eight of its eyes kept an eye on each of them. The spider thrust one of its leg right at Naruto who jumped into the air after creating a clone to protect Bugen. In the air he toss six kunai at the spider. It impressed Naruto with its speed as it dodged each kunai then stabbed him right through the chest. Naruto turned into a log. The spider held a confused and slightly surprised look.

Red took the spider's momentary surprise at Naruto turning into a log and leapt on its back. Growling, Red clawed at the spider taking out three of its eyes before the spider jumped extremely high and hit the top of the cave. Red's eyes widened in pain as he was crushed between the spider and the ceiling. Naruto came in and rescued Red before he hit the ground from that height. "Thanks," grunted Red rising to his feet.

"Do you move well on ice?"

"I can move on any solid surface," growled Red

Naruto nodded as his hand started to glow an icy blue. "Ice 2." He slammed his hand onto the ground. The entire ground froze over in a thick layer of ice. The spider tried walking but ended up stumbling and falling. Red ran forward a red aura surrounding him as his speed increased dramatically. Like a rocket, Red shot forward ripping through three of the spider's legs and slashing through its back. A screech of pain erupted from the spider as it hit the ground.

Red landed behind the spider blood dripping from his claws. Naruto shot forward his ninjato drawn. The blade started to glow green and he leapt up. He leapt in a graceful arc as he turned his body. A sickening sound netal piercing flesh filled the air. Naruto landed on top of the spider his ninjato piercing through its head. The spider thrashed around in pain but the fatal blow combined with the extreme poison being shot through its body was too much. It died within ten seconds. "Ho Ho Ho, let's continue," laughed Bugen.

It wasn't until they reached a third archway did Bugen stop them. "As you can see. The ghosts of Gi still haunt this place. So vile in their ways they are unable to move on. A great warrior came through here all alone to defend Cosmo Canyon." Bugen smiled.

"This warrior-"

"Come Nanaki. Up ahead you will find your answers," said Bugen walking ahead.

They entered the last part of the cave. Bugen froze as he felt an ominous feeling far greater then any of the other specters that they had met so far. Naruto and Red leapt in front of the old man each prepared to fight. "After death, the ghost of Gi like that of stagnant air. It can't be," gasped Bugen.

Out of the ground rose a huge specter. In the form of an Indian Chieftain and wielding a spear at least eight feet long. The specter towered over them as it floated in the air. It lunged at them thrusting its spear at Naruto. Naruto jumped onto the tip of the spear running straight at the specter. A Rasengan formed in his hand, but the specter twisted its spear. Forced to jump off, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin then used it as a spring board to launch back at the specter. He slammed the Rasengan straight into the specter's chest. It roared in pain as it was sent spinning backwards into the cavern wall.

The entire place shook and a couple of stalagmites fell from above. Red ran forward dodging the falling stalagmite before jumping straight at the specter. He slashed it across the chest twice before it backhanded him away. Red landed on his feet and glowed red. He howled into the air and a burst of energy surrounded him and Naruto.

Naruto felt a surge of power rush through him. The ninja found himself moving at twice the speed. Red too moved at twice the speed. The two became blurs as they started to attack the specter from every angle. It couldn't keep up with them as the two continued their relentless barrage.

It hit the wall with a hateful glare in its eyes as Naruto and Red landed next to each other panting heavily. The power boost was about to wear out and the specter could still move. A hard look appeared in Naruto's eyes. Forming a set of hand seals, Naruto felt his body changing. His canines became more defined and his nails became claw-like. "Copy my movements," ordered Naruto. Red growled before following Naruto who started to run on all fours. "Gatsuuga." Bugen watched with wide eyes as Naruto and Red crisscrossed each other before turning into twin tornadoes.

The two tornadoes slammed into the chest of the specter. They burst right through it and out the other side. Red and Naruto came out of their spins. Naruto landed in a crouch before falling to a knee. Red panted heavily with a smirk on his face. He had no idea that he would be able to perform such a technique, but it definitely wouldn't be the last time he used it.

Naruto stood up as the specter started to fade away. That is a jutsu he learned from Inuzuka Hana. She had taught it to him as a favor for saving one of her dog's lives during an A-rank mission. It had been much easier to use when he had the Kyuubi in him as he had been more in tune with his more primal side. Oh well, he would perfect it later. He glanced at Red and nodded. Red nodded back at him. "You have grown much stronger Nanaki. Now I know it wasn't a mistake to bring you here. Come, there is something you must see," smiled Bugen.

Bugen led the way out of the cave and into the back of Cosmo Canyon. The old man pointed up in the air. Red followed the finger and his eyes widened upon the sight. There at the top of the cliff stood a perfect stone statue of his father. At least six arrows were embedded in the statue. "This is.."

"The warrior that fought all alone. He prevented the Gi tribe from taking one step into Cosmo Canyon. Unfortunately, he was unable to return home." Bugen came up besides Red and shouted. "Look Nanaki! Look at your father, at the warrior, Seto! Even though the Gi's poisonous arrows turned his body to stone. He still continues to protect us!"

Red could say nothing as he looked upon his father. "You thought all this time that he had been a coward and ran away. But he, alone risked his life to protect Cosmo Canyon." Naruto turned and walked away. This conversation was not for his ears. As he walked away he couldn't help but think of his own father. Minato had risked his life to protect all of Konoha. Even at the cost of his own. A smile appeared on Naruto's face, it seemed he and Red XIII shared more in common then they had known.

**Next Morning**

Naruto prepared to leave with the others. "Wait!"

"Red? I thought you were staying here?" smiled Aeris.

Red came to a stop in front of them. "I have decided to continue traveling with you all. I too wish to help the planet."

The others wanted to ask what changed his mind, but Naruto cut them off. "Let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5

"The fuck? I thought you said this place had been burned down?" frowned Barret.

"Yeah, what is going on?" frowned Yuffie.

Red and Aeris kept silent but looked at Tifa and Naruto. The two in question were looking upon the sight with confused and suspicious looks. There in front of the group stood Nibelheim. It looked exactly like it did five years ago. "I don't understand. I remember the entire town being burned to the ground. Right Naruto-kun?" said Tifa so confused.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He walked towards the inn. The others followed behind him not liking the look in his eyes. Walking into the inn, Naruto walked up the counter. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" smiled the man.

"How long have you lived here?" asked Naruto.

"Me? I have lived here for all my life-" the man never finished when Naruto grabbed him by the throat and tossed him in to the far wall just as the others entered. Tifa and Aeris gasped in shock as Naruto brought his foot down upon the man's leg and a loud crack filled the air. The man started to scream in pain as he clutched his broken leg. "The fuck you doing man?" yelled Barret pointing his gun at Naruto.

In a blink of an eye Naruto had his ninjato at the man's neck. The tip dug deep enough to draw a drop of blood. The innkeeper started to sweat in fear momentarily forgetting his pain. "How long have you lived here?" asked Naruto again.

"Five years! Five years!" yelled the man.

"Five years? I remember the town being burnt to the ground. What happened?" demanded Naruto. The others stood down. Barret lowered his arm finally understanding what Naruto was doing.

The man started to pant heavily. He gulped nervously as the tip dug further into his skin. "I am an employee of Shinra. We all are! After the town burned down to the ground they immediately rebuilt the town and the Mako Reactor. Something about covering up some incident that occurred. I don't know any more then that. Please don't kill me," begged the man crying heavily.

Naruto sheathed his blade. A kick to the man's temple knocked him out cold. Aeris kneeled down next to the man and started to heal his broken leg. "That was scary," gulped Yuffie hiding behind Barret.

"I can't believe they went through such great lengths to hide what had happened here. Is Shinra really so desperate to cover up what happened with Sephiroth?" said Red with a shake of his head.

"He was the pride of Shinra. Many people joined Shinra in hopes of becoming a great hero like Sephiroth. If the public were to learn that the greatest hero in the world had gone rogue and is now the world's greatest enemy. People would lose faith in Shinra," explained Naruto.

"Sons of bitches. Just when I thought they couldn't sink any lower," scowled Barret.

Tifa noticed a confused look in Naruto's eyes. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"He said that they rebuilt the town _and_ the Mako Reactor. Sephiroth had burned the village to the ground claiming them to be _traitors. _But why would he destroy the Mako Reactor?" It didn't make sense. Sephiroth wouldn't waste time destroying a Mako Reactor. Had it been destroyed when the two of them fought? That was a possibility. He would need to think further on the matter.

Naruto moved Aeris out of the way and slapped the man awake. The man woke up groaning. His eyes widened in fear as he found Naruto kneeling down in front of him with a cold look. "After Shinra rebuilt the town. Did they do anything else?"

The man gulped. "I don't know." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I-I remember Professor Hojo coming here for a short while. He stayed in the Shinra Mansion the entire time but didn't stay long. Also, there was a body they found outside the destroyed Mako Reactor. Some member of SOLDIER but the person was dead. Hojo seemed really upset by that."

"Arigato." A fist to the face sent the man back into blackness. Aeris had a sad look in her eyes. That member of SOLDIER had to be Zack. Naruto looked at Aeris. She gave him a small smile before leaving the inn wanting to be alone for a bit. Tifa left to go talk with Aeris and comfort her. "So this whole town is filled with Shinra? That gives me a bad feeling," said Barret looking around paranoid.

"I am inclined to agree. Staying here wouldn't be wise," said Red.

"The four of us are going to check out that mansion. We may be able to find some clues there," said Naruto.

**Shinra Mansion**

Barret grumbled as he walked through the mansion. This place gave him the fucking creeps. He kicked down a door and entered a room full of dust and cobwebs. "Fucking waste of time." Barret walked over to a table and took a look at some of the papers. Nothing. The sound of something moving across the ground made Barret spin around and he started to fire his gun.

When he stopped he carefully walked over to see what he had shot. There lying on the ground dead was a raccoon. "Stupid son of a bitch. Should have known better then to sneak up on me." Barret turned around and gave a girlish scream as he almost ran into Naruto. Naruto stood there looking at him with a hint of curiosity. The man quickly calmed down and spoke with a deep voice trying to play off that scream. "The fucking you doing? You want to end up dead like that coon?"

"I heard gun fire. I assumed you were in trouble," said Naruto.

"Even if I was I can handle myself. Don't need some blondie running to my rescue," grunted Barret. To emphasize his point he punched the wall and smirked. Naruto frowned as he walked up to the wall. Raising his hand, he knocked on it and heard a hollow sound. "The fuck you doing now?"

Naruto held out his right hand. A Rasengan formed in it and Barret raised an eyebrow. Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the wall. The wall exploded and Barret raised his arms to protect his face from the dust and debris. Barret lowered his arms to see Naruto standing in a large hole. "Shit. What do you think is down there?" asked Barret coming up besides Naruto.

A long winding stairwell led to a hidden basement beneath the mansion. "You go get the others while I check it out." Naruto didn't wait for Barret to answer as he leapt off the edge and fell straight down. Barret grumbled as he ran off looking for the others. Naruto hit the ground in a crouch. He stood up and looked straight down the hallway to see a door at the end of it. This looked like a place Orochimaru would use to do forbidden experiments.

As Naruto walked towards the door at the end of the hall, he sensed another presence down here. It held a very unique chakra signature. Very…chaotic. Naruto turned to see a second door a few feet away from the first. The presence was behind that door. He grabbed the knob, and with a hard yank completely broke it off. The door easily slid open and Naruto walked in to see a bunch of coffins. A curious look appeared in his eyes as he saw the coffin in the middle of the room shaking. Naruto lifted the lid off to see a man inside. Or what he thought to be a man. The man's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. You?"

"Why do you disturb my slumber?"

"Looking for any clues I can find to help my hunt for Sephiroth." This seemed to spark the man's interest as he stood up. He looked down upon Naruto. "You know of Sephiroth?" asked the man.

Naruto gave him an emotionless look that the man returned. "Your name. I don't trade knowledge with people I don't know."

"Vincent Valentine."

"Sephiroth is trying to destroy the world and I wish to stop him. Do you know where I might be able to find him?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed, "why would Sephiroth betray Shinra?"

Naruto gave Vincent a blank look. Vincent relented to Naruto's gaze, "I have been sleeping to repent for my sins. I am afraid that I do not know where you can find him."

A nod came from Naruto and he began to tell Vincent the story of what happened in Nibelheim five years ago. Vincent seemed to grow more gloomy with each passing word. Naruto finished his story to see a dark look in Vincent's eyes. "I see. Sephiroth must have discovered the secrets of this place. More sins have been added onto me. My nightmares shall grow." Vincent was about to go back into his coffin, but Naruto stopped him.

"Tell me what you know." It wasn't a request or question. Naruto had a look in his eyes that said he wouldn't be leaving until he had what he wanted.

Vincent relented. "Tell me do you know Lucrecia?"

"No."

"She was the mother of Sephiroth. The one to give birth to him."

"Wait a fucking moment. I thought that Jenova bitch was his mother. And who the fuck are you?" yelled Barret entering the room followed by Yuffie and Red.

Vincent glanced at the three before looking at Naruto who nodded to show they were with him. "That is not completely true, just a theory. But the woman who gave birth to him was Lucrecia. Beautiful Lucrecia."

"Human experiment," said Naruto.

"Hai. That was my sin. I let the one I loved, respected the most, face the worse."

"Your punishment is too sleep? That's weird," blinked Yuffie. Vincent didn't say anything to that comment.

"Let me sleep," said Vincent climbing back into his coffin.

"Weird guy," frowned Barret. Yuffie nodded in agreement. Naruto glanced at the coffin one more time before leaving the room. The group headed into the other room to find hundreds of books. Barret and Yuffie groaned at the sight. If Naruto asked them to read the books they were going to make a run for it.

"I don't believe this will help us find Sephiroth," stated Red.

Naruto nodded, "I agree. But that doesn't mean we should leave this here for anyone else to find. I will make sure to get rid of this while you all head back out. Go check on Aeris and Tifa."

"Don't take too long. I am getting sick of this damn place," grumbled Barret.

"Me too. No good materia here," nodded Yuffie. Naruto formed a set of three hand seals and began to concentrate deeply. Out of the ground rose five clones made of earth. If he still had the Kyuubi in him he would have created a bunch of Kage Bunshin to read all the books. But he would just have to make do with this. "Sort and seal the books up in storage scrolls. Then meet back up with me when done." The clones nodded and Naruto formed a hand seal disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**Mount Nibelheim**

Aeris glanced at Naruto before staring at the fire. He had a black book in his hands that he had been reading since they made camp. She didn't know what was in the book, but it seemed to spark a great deal of interest in Naruto. However, that isn't why she kept looking at him. Her thoughts were on what happened earlier, when he had just ruthlessly harmed that man. Just for a bit of information. Granted that information told them a lot, but still. Naruto shouldn't have acted so cruel. She glanced at him and flushed a bit as she saw him staring at her curiously. "Is there something you wish to talk to me about?" asked Naruto closing the book. He had a eidetic memory so didn't need to mark his page.

"It's nothing." Naruto continued to look at her. Aeris shifted uncomfortably. "Was it really necessary to go to such lengths to obtain that knowledge from that innkeeper?"

Naruto tilted his head, "pain is the best way to make someone talk. Fear of more pain is an even better method."

"I realize that. Especially after today," said Aeris mumbling that last part. "Still. What you did was cruel and you did it to an innocent man. Just because he works for Shinra doesn't make him evil."

"I agree," Naruto turned to look at Tifa. Barret and Yuffie were fast asleep and Red had decided to stay out of the conversation. "If there is one thing that I learned from the elders in Cosmo Canyon it is that all life is precious. Seeing you treat that man like that, I felt like you were the bad guy," whispered Aeris.

He looked at Tifa to see that she had a look that said she thought the same thing. For the first time, Naruto felt guilty over his actions. If there were any people in this world that he didn't want to see him as a bad guy or monster it was them. "Gomen." Tifa and Aeris saw the apologetic look in Naruto's eyes. "I'll try to refrain from such actions in the future," said Naruto meeting both women's eyes.

"Arigato Naruto-kun," smiled Aeris. Tifa beamed as well. Naruto felt much better knowing that they had forgiven him. A smile almost appeared behind his mask but he sensed something.

He narrowed his eyes and suddenly stood up turning to look in the direction of Nibelheim. Both women tensed knowing that when Naruto did that it meant someone or something was close by.

Out of the darkness, a tall man with a red cape and a gauntlet for a hand walked towards them. Naruto put his hand down. Aeris and Tifa relaxed a bit but were still curious to know who this man is. "You are going after Sephiroth," spoke the man.

"Hai," answered Naruto.

"Are you chasing after Hojo as well?"

"The one who helped create Sephiroth?" Vincent nodded. "No, but if he created Sephiroth then we will no doubt cross his path," said Naruto. A contemplative look appeared in Vincent's eyes. "I would like to join your group. Being a former member of the Turks I may be of some use to you," said Vincent.

Naruto nodded, "you are welcome to join." A grateful nod came from Vincent as he took a seat next to Naruto. Aeris and Tifa looked at Naruto and Vincent then looked at each other. Taking one last look at the two men, the two women giggled. The two men in question gave them identical blank looks. That was too much, the two women started to laugh heavily waking up Barret who started to let loose a series of curses.

**Mt. Nibel Mako Reactor**

"They must have rebuilt this very well. It looks exactly the same," said Tifa.

"Shinra is very efficient. At least when it comes to hiding things," said Vincent knowingly.

Naruto walked around the Reactor taking a close look at it. Vincent was right. Shinra had built an exact replica of the Mako Reactor. There was absolutely no way to tell this was a copy unless one knew about Jenova being inside the first one that was not in this second one. He kneeled down touching the soil but that had been replanted as well. No signs of Mako infection at all. He stood back up and walked back over to the others. "Nothing," he said.

"Hmm. Do we head back to Nibelheim?" asked Aeris.

"No. Past these mountains is another town. It is possible we can find information there," said Naruto.

The group of four continued to make their trek through the mountain. It may have been five years, but Naruto and Tifa still knew there way through the mountain. Tifa seemed to be the better guide as she took them into a cave that would take them right through the mountain instead of around it. "Have to be careful. A powerful monster, lives in here. The town used to call it the Materia Keeper. It supposedly lives near the Mako mines," warned Tifa.

"Does it really exist?" asked Aeris curiously.

"Don't know," shrugged Tifa. "No one who has seen it has ever come back alive."

"How did the rumor get started? If no one who sees it lives, then how did the rumor start," pointed out Naruto. Tifa couldn't answer that and Aeris giggled.

Vincent looked ahead, "it seems we will be the first to see it and live. It is blocking our path." The group looked ahead to see a sixteen foot tall green scorpion blocking the exit out of the cave. Worse yet, the scorpion looked right in there direction.

It started to charge right towards them. Vincent pulled out his gun and started to fire at the scorpion. It's scales were stronger then stone and most of the bullets bounced off harmlessly. A few managed to chip the scales. Vincent dived out of the way as it tried to spear him through with its pincers.

Tifa charged forward while it focused on Vincent. No longer did she wear a pair of brown gloves, but black gloves with built in steel knuckles. She jumped up and punched the Materia Keeper right in its face. The blow was so powerful that the large scorpion stumbled a bit. Tifa was about to follow through, but it recovered faster then she expected. It spun with great speed and swatted her aside as if she were a tiny fly. She flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet in a crouch. A look of pain appeared in her eyes as she fell to a knee. That felt like getting hit by a piece of iron.

Naruto gathered up his magic and started to fire a barrage of fire spells at the monster. The fire spells all gather around the monster before Naruto brought his hand up and closed his fist. All the fire started to converge, swallowing the scorpion up in a large ball of fire. The ball of fire continued to grow and grow until it exploded. "That should do it," smiled Aeris.

"No. It's still alive," said Naruto. The scorpion charged forward without an ounce of damage. Naruto drew his blade and parried its pincer as it tried to kill him. It moved at jounin level speeds and Naruto couldn't find an opening with all those legs attacking him at such speeds. He was pushed back against the far wall as Vincent tried to draw its attention with his gunfire, but the Materia Keeper ignored Vincent. It raised its pincer and stabbed Naruto right through the heart. "Naruto-kun/Naruto!" yelled Aeris and Tifa.

A look of pain appeared in Naruto's eyes before he turned into a pile of mud. The real Naruto fell down from above and stabbed the monster right in its back. It started to thrash around wildly and Naruto jumped off but left his ninjato embedded in its back. "No fire spells, it seems to absorb them," said Naruto landing on the ground and drawing his second ninjato.

Aeris cast several ice spells but they did minor damage. Materia Keeper started to gather magic. Naruto and Tifa were charging towards it when the monster unleashed a powerful magic attack. Naruto kicked Tifa away just in time. A large golden pyramid engulfed Naruto trapping him inside. Then just as Naruto started to form hand seals, the pyramid started to electrocute him. A lightning attack so powerful that Tifa and Aeris could only watch in horror as Naruto's image completely disappeared as lightning struck him from every inch of the pyramid. The pyramid exploded after thirty seconds and there was Naruto standing, breathing heavily with both arms raised. He had managed to switch his Elemental Materia and attach it to his Lightning materia right before the bolts of lightning struck him. That had saved his life, but he had still taken a good deal of damage. He was unable to dodge in time as Materia Keeper charged forward and swatted Naruto aside as it did to Tifa earlier.

Vincent who had hid waiting for the perfect moment, landed on its back and started to fire off a series of shots. Materia Keeper screeched in pain and thrashed wildly. The former Turk flipped off the back floated right above it's head. He pulled the trigger and blew out one of its eyes before landing on the ground. It spun around rapidly and one of its back legs sent Vincent flying into the cavern wall.

Tifa came in and appeared right in front of the monster. She jumped up and delivered a series of jabs to its face before finished it with an uppercut. Energy started to surround her and she jumped up, her left foot landed on the monster's head. Her right foot came up surrounded by energy and delivered a powerful hit to its jaw, that actually lifted it an inch off the ground, she completed her graceful backflip and landed lightly onto the ground. Her eyes had a hard look in them. She then did a sweeping kick that created water using her energy and hit it in the jaw. Materia Keeper fell to the ground stunned. Tifa panted heavily, and fell to a knee wincing in pain.

Its skin had to be almost as hard as steel. Kicking it had really hurt her leg. Materia Keeper stood up and looked down at Tifa. It raised its pincer prepared to kill her, but never got the chance when the air grew very cold making it focus elsewhere. Tifa shivered and turned to look at Aeris who had started to gather a large amount of magic. The temperature continued to drop and Tifa quickly ran away as the air around Materia Keeper started to freeze. Aeris narrowed her eyes and slammed her staff into the ground.

Ice bloomed out of the ground like a flower. Materia Keeper roared in pain as several spikes of ice pierced through its legs. The ice continued to grow until it had Materia Keeper completely trapped against the cavern wall. Aeris fell to a knee panting heavily. Vincent walked over to her and helped her up. She gave him a grateful look.

A roar came from the scorpion as it tried to break free. It looked like it would too until a golden pyramid appeared around it. Tifa, Aeris, and Vincent all turned to look at Naruto who had a hard look in his eyes. Magic/chakra/energy, whatever you wanted to call it swirled around him. Materia Keeper tried to break free, but it was futile. Naruto clenched both fists. Just like with what happened to him, lightning struck the monster from every single angle. It was dead before the attacked ended.

Naruto walked over to the group a look of concern in his eyes. "You ok?"

"Hai," smiled Aeris. She closed her eyes and focused her magic. Raising her hand, she cast cure on everyone. Vincent nodded gratefully. "Arigato," smiled Tifa. Naruto nodded in gratitude as well. He then headed over to the dead monster to grab his ninjato that was still embedded in its back.

"Let's go," said Naruto sheathing his blade.

Tifa and Aeris groaned. They looked at Naruto and Vincent who walked ahead of them not in the least bit tired from what had just occurred. "Why do all the handsome ones-" started Aeris.

"Have to be so annoying," finished Tifa. "You coming?" asked Naruto. Both women shared a look before sighing.

**Rocket Town**

Tifa and Aeris immediately ran towards the inn upon reaching the town. Both women refused to go any further without first taking a nice shower and lying down for a bit in a comfy bed. Naruto scratched the back of his head not really understanding why they gave him that glare. Had he done something wrong? All he had suggested is that they move on after finding out whether or not Sephiroth or Shinra stopped by here or not. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to go look at the shops to see if they had any materia. Vincent had stayed behind to help make sure the other group made it safely through Mount Nibel.

Naruto walked forward a bit before stopping. His eyes stared at the long metal contraption that leaned at angle. It had be as tall as a building yet it wasn't one. He frowned wondering what that things is. "Never seen a rocket before have you?" Naruto turned to see a short old man smiling at him. "That right there is the Shinra 26. It is how this town got its name."

"What is a rocket?" asked Naruto curiously.

"A rocket is a machine that take a man into space. The famous pilot, Cid Highwind, was going to be the first man in space. Unfortunately, some type of engine malfunction occurred during the launch and he was forced to abort. Shinra decided to cancel the launching of the rocket and well there it stands," said the old man. "Each day it leans a bit further."

The old man smiled, "gomen. It is a hobby of mine staring at the rocket."

"Arigato for the information," nodded Naruto.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day young man," smiled the old man walking off.

Travel to space? That actually sounded…fun. He wondered if it really would have worked had it launched. Naruto planned on coming back to this town. After they had dealt with Sephiroth so that he could take some time to truly study this rocket. With that in mind, he looked for any stores. His eyes landed upon an item shop. He headed towards it but stopped when he caught sight of something interesting. There in the backyard of someone's house was what looked to be some type of airplane. That could be helpful to getting around. Perhaps he should see if it was for sell. Deciding that he had plenty of time to spare, he walked over to the house.

He knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a pretty woman with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She wore a plain white shirt and a black skirt that fell past her knees. Over it all she wore a long white coat, something a scientist would wear. "Um hello, do you need something?"

"Gomen for bothering you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I was wondering if I could take a closer look at that plane in your yard," said Naruto politely.

"Oh, the Tiny Bronco? Sure. My name is Shera by the way," smiled the woman gesturing for him to enter.

The house had a nice comfy feel to it. Shera led him to the backyard and Naruto bowed once more in gratitude. He started to take a close look at the plane. A bit small. It could only hold two people tops at a time. Looks like he couldn't use it after all or he would have to keep making several trips to pick up the others. Oh well, it had been a good idea at the time. "If you want to use it, you'll have to speak with the Captain. You can find him in the rocket," said Shera adjusting her glasses.

"No thank you. I need something bigger to get around," said Naruto.

"I understand," nodded Shera. She led him back through the house. When they entered, a loud voice filled the air. "Shera! Where the fuck are you?"

Shera quickly ran to the living room as Naruto wondered who that is. He entered the living room to find a blonde haired man smoking a cigarette and yelling at Shera in a very rude manner. "The fuck were you? Get me some damn coffee," demanded the man. The man looked at Naruto. "Who the fuck are you?"

"That is Uzumaki-san. He wanted to take a look at the Tiny Bronco," said Shera.

"What he can't talk? Let him answer the fucking question," yelled the man angrily.

"Gomen Cid," apologized Shera.

Naruto looked at the man, Cid. "So you interested in planes?" grunted Cid.

"Not really. Merely looking for a fast mode of transportation," answered Naruto.

Cid smirked, "I like your style. Used to have the fastest ship in the world until Shinra took it from me. Fucking bastards. But that will all change today. President Rufus is coming. A young president who has dreams. With him in charge, might even get the space program restarted." Naruto kept a calm look. So the president is coming here. Somehow he doubted it is for this space program Cid spoke of.

A knock came at the door. Cid quickly stood up bumping into Shera who spilled a bit of hot coffee on her hand. "Palmer you fat fuck! Is the President here?"

"Yes, he is outside," said a fat man wearing an ugly brown suit.

"The fuck you doing in my way. Fucking fat bastard," yelled Cid knocking Palmer to the ground. Palmer entered the room and saw Shera making some coffee. He immediately requested some. Shera never noticed that Naruto had suddenly disappeared.

Outside, a loud yell filled the air. "The fuck? You came here to ask me to help repair the fucking ship you stole from me?" yelled Cid angrily.

Rufus frowned not liking the man's tone of voice one bit. "I think you forget who helped fund the building of that ship. Since you are the one who designed it, I am sure you can have it fixed in a short amount of time. I am quite in a hurry. I have finally found what Sephiroth is searching for and I merely need a quick way to hunt it down before him."

"The fuck I care about Sephiroth and some damn Ancient Temple. I thought you came here to restart the Space Program," glared Cid.

An amused look appeared in Rufus's eyes. "Why would I waste time on that when the Promised Land is within my grasp? I don't have time to cater to your foolish dreams. You will help repair the Highwind and help me find the Temple of the Ancients," said Rufus. The President of Shinra snapped his fingers. Rude and Reno stepped forward. Reno had a smirk while Rude had that same blank look that he always had. They never got a chance to do anything when gun fire filled the air. Rufus turned around. Elena, a blonde haired woman who worked for the Turks, came running towards the President.

"Sir we need to get you out of here. AVALANCHE has just shown up!" she yelled.

Rufus gained an angry look, "I want them captured or killed immediately."

"Hey, aren't those two part of AVALANCHE as well?" said Rude pointing at two women who just emerged from the local inn.

Reno smirked, "I got dibs on the one with the big chest." Elena scowled at Reno's comment as she drew her gun and started to move the president. Reno made to head towards Tifa and Aeris, but a blonde a blur appeared in front of him and a punch to the face sent him into the ground.

Rude narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses. Naruto went to reach for his ninjato, but then lowered his hands and settled into a basic taijutsu stance. He promised Tifa and Aeris he would stop taking life if he didn't have to. Rude charged forward at impressive speeds. Naruto tilted his head dodging a right jab before ducking under a left hook. He then made a feint right that Rude fell for. His left hand buried itself in Rude's gut. Naruto ducked down to the ground going to sweep out Rude's legs, but the Turk jumped over it and brought his right fist downward. The ninja rolled backwards as Rude's fist hit the ground where he had just been. Cracks appeared all over the ground.

Naruto leaned back allowing a metal staff to pass harmlessly by his face. "Hope you didn't forget about me," smirked Reno. His staff started to spark with electricity and he started to swing it rapidly at Naruto.

A high kick knocked the staff out of Reno's hand. Naruto slammed his palm into Reno's chest sending him flying backwards before spinning around to deflect a punch from Rude. Rude gasped in pain as Naruto's knee slammed into his chest. A spinning backhand sent Rude to the ground.

A pair of Shinra troops came up behind Naruto and raised their guns. They never got a chance to fire when Cid took them out from behind with his spear. "You got some guts going up against Shinra kid. I don't know whether it is bravery or stupidity," smirked Cid taking a puff from his cigarette.

"They will be coming for you now?" said Naruto glancing to make sure Tifa and Aeris were safe. Both had no problems taking out the Shinra troops that had come after them.

"Meh. I'm sick of this town and I have given up on Shinra. Got nothing better to do. What the hell, I'll join up with you numbskulls," shrugged Cid.

Naruto nodded, "need to get going. More will be coming." Cid nodded and the two ran out of town to catch up with the others.

**Nighttime**

They had managed to escape the Shinra Troops and Turks, but now they were back where they had began. Rocket Town had been their last hope to find a solid lead but it had fell dead as well. "Now what the fuck do we do?" cursed Barret angrily.

"Shinra has found what Sephiroth is searching for," said Naruto catching everyone's attention. Cid lit a cigarette not really caring at all. "I overheard him speaking with Cid-san about Sephiroth looking for the Temple of Ancients."

"Temple of Ancients?" whispered Aeris.

Naruto nodded. "Shinra knows what Sephiroth is searching for, but not where it is. There is still a chance we can find it before them."

"Should have fucking said that to begin with," said Barret.

"Only one problem. We have no idea where to look," frowned Tifa. A silence fell over the group.

Aeris suddenly got an idea. "Do you think your grandfather would know Nanaki?"

Red gained a contemplative look, "it is possible. He does always seem to know what is going on despite never leaving Cosmo Canyon."

"Then it is settled. We will travel back to Cosmo Canyon," said Naruto.

A groan came from Yuffie. "I don't want to travel back through that mountain." The young ninja pouted cutely. A loud snoring filled the air and they looked to see Cid sound asleep like a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Tonto moved a couple boxes around before heading back downstairs. The Indian man stood at a tall height of six foot two. He lived in a small house away from any village or town. He preferred his solitude. Besides, he wasn't home much as he liked to travel the world in his boat to search for rare and unique items. A knocking sound at his door made a curious look appear in Tonto's eyes. He opened the door to find four individuals waiting outside.

A blonde haired man with a black face mask covering the lower half of his face and wearing a very intimidating outfit stood in the doorway. "Hello. How may I help you?" asked Tonto remaining calm.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and these are my companions. We heard that you are a collector of rare items," said the man.

"That's right. Is there something you need?" smiled Tonto. A customer who had heard of his reputation.

Naruto nodded. "Have you ever heard of a place called the Temple of Ancients?"

Tonto stepped outside and closed the door. He smirked a bit. "Yeah, I have heard of it but it is nothing but a myth. A fairytale about the Cetra leaving behind some temple that contained a whole bunch of their secrets." A laugh escaped Tonto.

"We are searching for it."

"Well good luck. But before you go searching for it you will need the Keystone." Naruto and the others looked at Tonto curiously. "The Keystone is the rare item that supposedly opens the Temple of the Ancients. I used to have it up to a couple days ago. That manager of Gold Saucer came around here. Name is Dio I think. I really didn't want to sell it, preferring to add it to my private collection, but he really isn't the type of guy you say no to, know what I mean?"

A nod came from Naruto despite not knowing what Tonto meant. "Arigato." Naruto turned around and looked at the others. Tonto watched as they left heading in the direction of Gold Saucer. What a strange bunch.

**Gold Saucer**

"Wow. It's amazing," gasped Aeris looking out the tram window at Gold Saucer.

"What a beautiful sight," smiled Tifa.

"It's so cool," gasped Yuffie.

"Shit. Got to admit that is impressive," grunted Barret. Gold Saucer is basically a huge super structure that is designed for one's entertainment. Only way to reach it is by taking a tram as it was surrounded by quicksand on all sides.

Cid flicked his cigarette out the window. "First thing I am doing when I get there is hitting the tracks." The man leaned back as the tram slowly made its way up the lines.

"Naruto. Can we have some fun please? The Temple of Ancients isn't going anywhere," begged Aeris grabbing his arm. She leaned into his side and gave him a puppy dog look.

Tifa grabbed his other arm, "pretty please Naruto-kun?" Naruto felt his blood pump faster at having both women lean into him. Cid mumbled something about lucky bastard and Barret grunted in agreement. Vincent continued to stay silent. "Uh ok," Naruto said. Both women beamed before kissing him on each cheek. Good thing he wore that mask or they would have seen a large blush on his face.

The tram pulled into the station and the group exited. Naruto bought tickets for everyone and the group entered. They found themselves in the opening area. There were transportation tubes that led to a different part of Gold Saucer. "Catch you all later. I am going to the track," waved Cid heading over to the tube labeled Chocobo Racing.

"I'm heading to the tracks as well," said Barret. "Hurry up and get that damn stone key."

"Come on let's go on the roller coaster!" yelled Yuffie grabbing Vincent's arm and dragging him off. The former Turk had an uncomfortable look in his eyes as Yuffie dragged him away.

Red yawned, "I think I will go check out the battle arena."

That left Naruto alone with Tifa and Aeris. Both women smiled widely at Naruto who looked at them curiously. "Come on Naruto-kun," smiled Tifa grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, we are going to the game area and then maybe we can go see a play," smiled Aeris grabbing his other hand.

"That sounds like a great idea," smiled Tifa. Naruto's instincts told him it would be best not to argue. And, tell the truth, he really liked the idea of spending some alone time with Aeris and Tifa. It would be nice.

**Break**

"Oh I want that one!" laughed Tifa pointing at the large stuffed Chocobo.

Naruto tossed the baseball at the bottles. The man at the stall felt his jaw drop as Naruto threw every single ball and never failed to knock all the bottles off the tables. He even had to dive for cover as a couple bottles were hit so hard they almost hit him. Tifa beams in delight as Naruto handed her the stuffed Chocobo. "Thank you Naruto-kun," smiled Tifa hugging it to her chest.

"It's so cute!" smiled Aeris holding her own stuffed white bear with a heart in the middle of the chest. Both women giggled as they dragged Naruto over to the next game stall. Like at the last one, Naruto won the game with ease. Tossing rings onto bottles, making a ping-pong ball stick on top of a bottle, using darts to pop balloons, etc.. he did it all with incredible ease.

By the end of the hour, Tifa and Aeris were laughing and smiling as they carried all the prizes that Naruto had won for them. Or more like Naruto had his arms full carrying a bunch of prizes that he had won for them while they merely carried the stuffed animals he had won them earlier. Aeris squealed, "oh Naruto let's go on the Gondola!"

"That sounds like fun!" beamed Tifa.

"Ok," nodded Naruto. He tossed all the prizes into the air. In a blur he pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb, and swiped the blood across the kanji. He then swung the scroll up in the air and in a large cloud of smoke all the prizes were sealed away in it. Naruto put the scroll in his pouch and looked over at Aeris and Tifa. Both women giggled earning a curious look from him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," they both said before giggling some more.

"Naruto!" All three turned to see Red running towards them. He came to a stop in front of them. "I found the Keystone. The manager has it on display in a museum besides the Battle Arena," said Red.

"Perfect, then we can go get it later," smiled Aeris not wanting to end their time here. At least not yet.

"That isn't all. The Turks are here and Shinra troops are stationed at the tram. I notified Barret and Cid, but couldn't find Yuffie and Vincent," finished Red.

Naruto gained a pensive look. So the Keystone is here after all. He suddenly had an idea. Creating a cross-shaped seal, and two clones popped into existence. The clones then ran off. "My clones will quickly go to the tram and pose as the Shinra Troops. We will allow Shinra to find the Temple of Ancients for us. I'll call Barret and Cid to let them know the plan. You find Yuffie and Vincent." Red nodded and ran off. Naruto started to talk to Barret over the phone for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Naruto-kun, how will we get to the Temple? We don't have a plane or anything. We won't be able to reach it if it is on another continent," frowned Tifa.

Aeris nodded in agreement. "My clones will take care of that." Naruto then shifted nervously. "Um, would you like to go to the roller coaster? It looks like fun," he said unsure. It was silly and he knew they probably wanted to do something else.

A surprised look appeared in each woman's eyes. Soon smiles settled on their faces. That was the first time that he had actually requested to do something other then do whatever they wanted. "Of course we can," smiled Tifa.

"Mhm, why didn't you tell us you wanted to go on it?" beamed Aeris.

"I figured you didn't want to go and just wanted to play more games," shrugged Naruto wondering why they were giving him those looks. It made him feel warm inside. Yet he had no idea what emotion they were displaying. "Don't be silly. If you want to ride the roller coaster then let's go," Tifa grabbed Naruto's hand. Aeris grabbed his other hand and all three headed towards the tube that would take them to the roller coaster.

**Break**

Barret yawned as he woke up from his sleep. Damn he had a major headache. All that drinking last night from winning at the races may not have been a good idea. He looked around to see he was outside. "The fuck? How the hell did I get out here?" grumbled Barret.

"Naruto had to carry you out here. Cid as well," said Red.

"Where are we?" grumbled Barret. The man groaned as a banging sound went off. He looked to see Vincent had killed a monster.

"Keep that damn noise down. I got a major fucking headache," yelled Cid before wincing at his own volume.

Vincent put away his gun but didn't apologize. "Ugh, I need to piss," groaned Cid. Aeris and Tifa shook their heads at the vulgar man. Yuffie crinkled her nose not wanting to know that piece of information. Cid stumbled over to some trees.

A frown graced Barret as he looked around. How did he go from Gold Saucer to a dense forest? And were those a pair of boats? Were they on the beach? The fuck is going on. "What the fuck is going on? Did we get captured by Shinra or something?"

"No. Contrary to what you may believe, it is not the morning. It is the middle of the afternoon. Naruto-san's clones stole a pair of boats from Shinra and we left Gold Saucer seven hours ago," explained Red. "Next time don't drink so much."

"Damn. That was some heavy shit I drank," smirked Barret before wincing as another banging sound went off. Vincent had killed another monster. "So where are we? And stop firing that fucking gun!"

Naruto landed down in front of the group. "The Temple of Ancients is ahead. The Turks headed inside. If we hurry we can still sneak in. The Keystone must remain on the altar in order for them to exit leaving the entrance wide open for us." He then glanced at Barret and then at Cid who fell to the ground holding his head. "You two are unfit to travel. Vincent can you stay here with them while we go check out the temple?" Vincent nodded his head.

"I am staying as well," shouted Yuffie. "I rather not go through some dusty, creepy old temple."

Cid spit before pulling out a cigarette. He put it in his mouth as he looked for his lighter, "We'll move the boats to a better hiding spot. Don't want them spotting us from the sky." Naruto nodded in agreement. Red, Tifa, Aeris, and Naruto all left leaving the other four behind to call them if any more Shinra showed up.

**Temple of Ancients**

Red looked upon the temple with a look of amazement. Never in all his life had he seen such a magnificent piece of architecture. The temple was a pyramid that dwarfed the forest. "Amazing."

"How long did it take them to build something like this?" gasped Tifa.

Aeris went to run ahead but Naruto grabbed her wrist. She looked at him curiously. He gave her a hard look. "We stick together. Too dangerous to wonder alone." Slowly, he released her wrist.

She smiled, "it's ok. I just want to get closer to the Temple. I have never heard the planet so clearly as I do now." Naruto frowned behind his mask as she ran across the rope bridge. Aeris ran right up to the steps of the temple and kneeled down. A large smile appeared on her face as she placed her face down on the steps. "I can hear it." She frowned. "It is trying to warn me. Something about grave danger."

"Aeris!" yelled Tifa. A man in a black cloak charged towards Aeris having just come out of the temple. Aeris had wide eyes as she fell back to her butt. Naruto appeared in front of her and stabbed the man right through the chest. He then tossed the man off his blade and crouched down prepared to fight more.

The body tried to move, but fell limp. "Black Materia." Those were his final words.

"Who is he?" asked Red.

Naruto sheathed his blade. "A clone of Sephiroth." The group turned to look at Naruto who had a hard look. "I read about it in the books that I took from the basement of the Shinra Mansion. Professor Hojo tried to recreate Sephiroth and made a series of twelve clones." He walked over to the body and ripped off the sleeve of the cloak over the right arm. There on the right arm the Tattoo 6 stood out in black ink.

Red frowned, "I have the tattoo thirteen. Have I been turned into a clone as well?"

"I doubt it. Remember he wanted to breed you with Aeris. You were just another experiment to him. An expendable one at that," said Naruto burning the body.

"Does this mean Sephiroth is here?" asked Tifa.

"It's possible. The Temple was warning me against some type of danger, but I couldn't fully understand it," frowned Aeris.

Naruto looked at the temple. A feeling of foreboding came over him. All his instincts were telling him to not go inside. However, he knew that Aeris would want to go in no matter the danger. So for once, he would have to ignore his instincts. "We stay together. No running off, no matter what," he said firmly. They all nodded and started to walk up the hundreds of steps.

It took them about ten minutes to make it to the top. Entering the temple, Naruto made sure to have a tight grip on his ninjato as he led the way. Red took up the rear while Tifa and Aeris walked in the middle. Naruto walked up to an altar that had a stone in the shape of a key on it. The Keystone. He placed his free hand over it and started to channel his chakra into it. A blue light shined from the Keystone and the ground beneath his feet started to shake. Naruto tensed, but relaxed as it slowly started to descend downward. It seems that this would constitute as an elevator a thousand years ago.

Slowly the group was lowered down. Aeris, Tifa, and Red's eyes went wide at the sight. The whole inside of the temple is one giant maze. There were at least two dozen flights of stairs that went in every direction and even overlapped one another. "Naruto-kun?" asked Tifa.

"Don't worry. I'll place seal markers so we don't get lost," said Naruto. Tifa nodded as the ground finally reached the bottom. The group hopped off and it rose back up.

Aeris ran down the narrow pathway and stopped at the edge. She looked at all the winding stairways. Her eyes scanned everywhere. "It won't tell me where to go," frowned Aeris.

"Then we will just have to find where to go on our own," replied Red confidently.

"Right," nodded Tifa giving Aeris a reassuring smile.

**Elsewhere inside the Temple of Ancients**

Tseng looked at the tapestries on the wall with a critical eye. He had no idea what they meant, but it didn't take a genius to make a guess. A great ball of fire in the sky. People running in fear. The final picture showing a destroyed planet. It was obviously a depiction of the end of the world.

His cellphone started to ring and he pull it out raising it to his ear. "Report," he ordered.

"_Sir. We managed to find an exit in the clock room. It is the doorway directly across from the one that leads to where you are," said Elena._

"Good. Wait outside for me. I will be coming out shortly," said Tseng. He closed the phone and turned to face a small alter. Tseng walked up to the alter and looked at the black materia that floated over it. "B.L.A.C.K. M.A.T.E.R.I.A." That is what it read beneath it. He tried to move it, but it only caused the entire temple to start shaking.

The ancients obviously didn't want anyone to have it. If he removed it from the alter then the entire temple would collapse killing him. Quite a fail safe. But not good enough. There were plenty of expendable people in Shinra that could be manipulated into removing the materia. Then after the temple had collapsed they would just have to dig for the materia. As long as they kept it out of the hands of Sephiroth. That is what mattered.

He turned around and froze. Fear crawled up his spine as he looked to see a silver hair swordsman looking at the tapestries. "Sephiroth," whispered Tseng. He went to reach for his gun, but stopped. There was no point in reaching for his gun. If Sephiroth could be so easily killed then Shinra would have killed him already.

"It is almost time," spoke Sephiroth completely ignoring Tseng.

Tseng frowned, "time for what?"

Sephiroth turned his head and smirked. Tseng didn't like that look one bit. It reminded him of that insane look that Hojo got in his eyes from time to time. Except coming from Sephiroth it was ten times worse. Sephiroth suddenly vanished into thin air. Tseng's eyes widened and blood spurted from his mouth. He looked to see Sephiroth standing in front of him and a sword through his stomach. "Tseng!" Sephiroth and Tseng turned to see Aeris, Naruto, Tifa, and Red enter the room.

Naruto jumped in front of Aeris preventing her from going any further. Sephiroth smirked as he reversed his grip on his sword and swung it towards the group. Tseng flew off the blade and hit the ground grunting. Blood poured profusely from his wound and Aeris quickly rushed to his side. "Rejoice. Soon he will be reborn as a part of me," smiled Sephiroth.

Red growled and Tifa got into her fighting stance. "The time is coming. Soon I will be reborn and become a god," smirked Sephiroth raising his hands up.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Naruto. If he could stall for a bit maybe he could come up with a plan to take out the former SOLDIER Commander.

Sephiroth smirked, "by using the ultimate magic. Do you know what happens when the planet is wounded? It gathers spiritual energy to heal the wound. Now what would happen if the planet suffered a wound so great that it would threaten the life of the planet?" Sephiroth started to laugh insanely. "Imagine how much spiritual energy would be gathered. And I will be at the center of it."

"You would kill the planet?" gasped Aeris. "If you did that all life would die."

"No not die. It would return to the planet and since I would be at the center of it all, everyone and thing would reborn as a part of me. I will be a god!" Sephiroth continued to laugh insanely.

"A wound that would threaten the planet? Is that even possible?" growled Red.

Sephiroth pointed to one of the tapestries that depicted a large comet the size of the moon coming right down at the planet with people running away in fear. "Look upon the Ultimate Black Materia, Meteor." Tifa and Aeris's eyes went wide in horror. Tseng gritted his teeth barely managing to stay conscious. Sephiroth looked right at Naruto before sinking into the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt Sephiroth's presence vanish.

"We can't let Sephiroth get hold of the Black Materia," said Aeris. She continued to heal Tseng.

Naruto walked over to the materia, but stopped when Tseng started to speak. "Wait." All turned to look at Tseng who panted heavily. "You can't remove it. It is tied directly to the Temple. Anyone who removes the Black Materia will be crushed by the Temple. The Temple will collapse on top of us," finished Tseng coughing up some blood.

In a cloud of smoke, a second Naruto popped into existence. "My clone will wait for us to exit the temple before taking the materia." Naruto kneeled down and picked up Tseng. "Do you know the way out?" Tseng nodded as he allowed Naruto to help him walk.

"Yes," nodded the Turk. The group started to leave. Or at least attempted to, but the moment they left the room. They found something waiting for them.

Naruto, Aeris, Tifa, and Tseng dodged out of the way as a burst of super heated flames destroyed the spot where they had just been. A loud roar filled the air and a dragon landed on the ground in front of them. It had dark green scales and didn't look to pleased. "Is this Sephiroth's doing?" asked Aeris.

"No. Another added protection that the ancients placed within the temple," said Naruto. His hand started to glow blue and with a wave fired several ice spells at the dragon. They scored direct hits but didn't do much damage. Tifa jumped up and went to kick it in the head, but the dragon rose on its hind legs and backhanded her away with its arm. A cry came from Tifa before she hit the ground and formed a small crater.

Red charged forward glowing a dark red. He jumped up slamming right into the dragon's chest. It stumbled backwards a bit. The ground started to shake and rise up causing the dragon to lose balance and fall forward. Aeris smirked and Naruto didn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation. Naruto swung his ninjato that glowed a toxic green and opened a large gash on the dragon's neck. The ninja then tossed four kunai empowered with his wind chakra that pierced the dragon's right wing. It roared in pain before blowing out another stream of fire.

Tseng took careful aim with his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullets barely caused a scratch on the dragon's scales. Red jumped on the dragon's back and started to use his claws to rip through its left wing. A roar came from the dragon as it reached backwards, but was unable to reach Red. Tifa's hand started to glow a brown color as she raised her fist up and then slammed it down on the ground with all her might. A huge fissure split the ground. The dragon too busy trying to get to Red, fell into the crack becoming stuck.

Aeris started to gather her magic. Electricity started to surround her and she pointed her staff right at the dragon. Five bolts of lightning rained down from above. A loud roar of pain came from the dragon. Burnt marks and blood covered its body. The dragon fell face first to the ground barely alive. "We should get going," said Naruto helping Tseng up. The others nodded as they left. No point in killing the dragon as that would happen anyway once the clone took the black materia.

**Outside**

The Temple of Ancients which had stood for over a thousand of years as one of the few remaining connections to the past, started to crumble. As if someone had removed a crucial piece from its architecture. Naruto, Aeris, Barret, Tifa, Red, Cid, and Vincent all watched as the temple fell in on itself. Tseng had left after being helped out. It was his way of saying thanks for saving his life.

Once the temple had been completed destroy, all that was left is a square shaped crater. The group began their search for the Black Materia. "Damn this shit is going to take forever," grumbled Barret.

"Construction work. This is for grunts, not the best pilot in the world," sighed Cid lighting up another cigarette.

"Not even I would do all this for materia," sighed Yuffie picking up a stone and tossing it aside.

"Quiet you three. This is no time to be messing around," glared Tifa. All three nodded vigorously being deathly afraid of that look in Tifa's eyes.

Naruto and Red stood next to each other. "Gatsuuga!" Twin tornadoes started to drill through all the debris. The two continued to use it for the next ten minutes before taking a break. Red panted heavily and lied down for a rest. Naruto felt a bit of strain on his chakra but was otherwise fine. "I found it!" shouted Aeris.

They all turned to see Aeris standing in front of the black materia. She went down to reach for it but froze when a silver hair swordsman appeared in front of her. Her eyes went wide in fear as he thrust his sword forward. A squelching sound filled the air. Sephiroth smirked. Aeris looked up from her place on the ground. "Naruto!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Naruto stood in the spot where Aeris had just been. His eyes were clouded over in pain. Tifa screamed in horror as she saw over half of Sephiroth's sword sticking out of Naruto's back. Sephiroth smirked as the Black Materia floated up into his hands. Naruto raised his hands grabbing the blade, but they never touched the blade and his mask filled with blood as Sephiroth yanked his sword free. He fell to his knees his vision growing dark as blood poured down all over his chest. The last thing he heard was a familiar dark laughter before the darkness swallowed him up.


	7. Chapter 7

Tifa looked down at Naruto. She gently touched his face. Her fingers traced the edge of his mask before she pulled away. No, this is not how she wanted to see his face. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she went to change his bandages. It had been two days since that incident at the Temple of the Ancient, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

Shortly after they had finally stopped the bleeding from Naruto's wound, Aeris had disappeared. No one knew where she went. They just woke up in the morning to find one of the boats missing and Aeris nowhere to be found. Barret and the others were out trying to find her, but so far didn't have any luck. She prayed that Aeris was ok.

A groaning sound made Tifa spin around. Her eyes lit up as she ran over to Naruto's side. "Naruto-kun," smiled Tifa, as he slowly opened his eyes. She didn't realize how much she had missed those beautiful blue orbs until she saw them right there. He turned his head and looked at her. "Tifa-san," whispered Naruto.

"Just relax. Everything is ok," smiled Tifa squeezing his hand.

"You're lying," said Naruto.

Tifa smiled sadly. She should have known that he would see right through her. "Aeris has disappeared and Sephiroth has the Black Materia." A guilty look appeared in Naruto's eyes. The ninja sat up and winced a bit in pain. He leaned back against the bed post. "We have been searching for her, but we can't find any sign of her," said Tifa.

"Did she take one of the boats?" asked Naruto. Tifa nodded. "I can trace it then. I placed some safety seals on the boats for added protection. The chakra of the seals is unique and I can use the other boat to follow it." He started to climb out of bed and almost fell but Tifa caught him.

"You need to rest."

"Where are my clothes?"

She sighed knowing that she would not be able to win this argument. Carefully, she led him to the bathroom before going to get his clothes. Once he had his clothes, she sat down on the bed and waited for him to change. It didn't take long, and Naruto emerged from the room fully dressed. "Call the others." Tifa nodded as she pulled out her cellphone.

An hour later, Naruto and Tifa watched as the others showed up. They were all gathered in the middle of Gongaga Village. That is where the group had set up base while Naruto had been resting. "I am glad to see you are well," said Red.

"Ain't got time for that shit. Tell us what the fuck is going," demanded Barret.

"Talk about rude," said Yuffie. Barret glared at her but she stuck her tongue out at him.

Cid lit his cigarette, "what's the plan?"

"First we find Aeris. If there is anyone that can find a way to stop Sephiroth from using the Black Materia it is her," said Naruto seriously. That isn't why he wanted to find her and they all knew it.

"You know where she went?" asked Vincent. Naruto nodded. "Let's get the fuck out of here and find her then," said Barret vulgarly. The group headed out of the village.

**Break**

Naruto sat at the front of the boat staring out over the ocean. No one was talking. Everyone had something on their minds. Even the ever cheerful Yuffie kept her silence realizing the depth of the situation. Naruto only had one thing on his mind. Aeris.

He thought back to Midgar when he first met her. How she had helped him despite not knowing anything about him. She had went from someone he met in a church, to a close friend of his, then to a women he cared deeply for. He would gladly give his life for hers.

His eyes roamed over the others before looking out over the ocean. Each of them came from different backgrounds and had different views on life, but somehow they had all become friends. For the first time in his life, Naruto had friends. A hard look appeared in his eyes. He would not let anyone take them from him. Shinra, Jenova, Sephiroth, none of them would take them away. Even if it meant becoming a cold blooded killer like he used to. Naruto would make sure his friends were safe.

**Bone Village**

Rex yawned as he watched his men continue their digging. Another day of digging and another day of the same ole thing. Oh don't get him wrong, he loved this job. He really did. Good pay, good benefits, and every now and then he found something of real value. Just that after awhile it became a little repetitive.

Though the other day an interesting thing did occur. Some pretty women came through here and went straight into the Sleeping Forest. She completely ignored his men when they tried to tell her to come back. Beautiful, but mental. No one went into the Sleeping Forest and made it out alive. That forest was cursed.

"Yo boss, we got a couple of people here wanting to speak with you," shouted Han.

A groan came from Rex as he stood up. He fixed his cap and headed over to the entrance of the village where some weird looking individuals were waiting. They sure were getting a great deal of guests lately. Most people haven't even heard of this village.

Rex walked up to the man with spiky blonde hair and a face mask covering the lower half of his face. "Y'all need some help?"

"We are looking for a woman. She has brunette hair with a pink ribbon and wears a pink dress," said the man.

"Yeah, a woman came by here yesterday. She fits that description perfectly," nodded Rex.

"Which way did she go?" asked the women with the large chest and long black hair.

Rex gestured for them to follow him. They followed Rex to the back of the village where a large forest surrounded them. Unlike the forest that one had to walk through to reach the village, this one seemed to be alive. The trees swayed and a soft melody filled the air. "The fuck is wrong with this forest?" grunted the large black man.

"Call it the Sleeping Forest. She ran right into it. Hate to say it, but the chances of anyone ever seeing her again are slim to none. No one who enters that forest ever comes back out," said Rex. "It is a magical forest that actually moves. Once you enter it you become lost forever. No one knows why-"

The man with blonde hair stepped forward. "The music coming from the forest casts a genjutsu over any who enters. It confuses a person senses. Not only that but the trees cast a visual genjutsu as well."

A surprised look appeared in Rex's eyes. "An illusion huh? That would explain it," stated Rex rubbing his chin.

"What should we do Naruto?" asked the woman with long black hair.

Naruto stared deeply into the forest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of cloth. Tifa and Barret watched as Naruto tied it around his eyes. They watched as he then pulled out ear plugs and put them in his ears. "I will go ahead. When I make it through. My clone will lead you through." A clone popped into existence much to Rex's shock. The clone sat on the ground and started to meditate.

"Be careful Naruto-kun," said Tifa. Her eyes were filled with concern. He nodded and shot off into the forest. She watched as he disappeared into the forest. Barret shifted uncomfortably not really knowing what to say to Tifa. "I am going to tell the others," he grunted.

Tifa took a seat on the ground and waited. She prayed for his safety. And the safety of Aeris.

_Naruto found himself surrounded in darkness. The little five year old wanted to cry out in pain as shuriken and kunai cut up his body from every direction. But he knew doing so would only get him into more trouble. He tried to run but a powerful blow to the face sent him crashing to the ground. "Get up demon! If you are to be some use to Konoha then you must learn to fight without the use of your eyes or other senses. A true ninja can fight in any condition!" Blood spilled out of Naruto's mouth as a fist buried itself in his gut._

_Several more blows rain down upon him. Naruto lie on the ground battered and bruised. He wanted to cry but ninjas had no emotions. Emotions were for the weak. A demon must be strong. Slowly, he stood back up. The life drained out of his eyes. His eyes closed. Not like it mattered as he was already surrounded in darkness. Leaning back, Naruto felt the wind of kunai pass by his face. "Not bad demon. But you need to do better!" Naruto raised his arm and channeled chakra through it blocking a kick. A surprised gasp came from his attacker. In a blur, Naruto tossed a kunai. The sound of gurgling could be heard._

_The lights turned on and Naruto open his eyes. There on the ground choking on his own blood was his ANBU trainer. A man with one eye and one arm waked into the room. "Hn, let's go. Time to move onto your next training exercise," spoke Danzo. Naruto nodded and followed the man out of the room._

Naruto ran through the woods weaving around trees and dodging monsters. A ninja lived in darkness. The shadows were his allies. The environment his weapon. No matter the cost, a ninja always completed his objective. Never faltering. Never stopping. His life meant nothing as long as he completed his mission. Only death could stop him.

Save Aeris. Kill Sephiroth. Those were the only two thoughts that filled Naruto's mind. His speed increased.

**Forgotten Capital**

Aeris took her time walking through what was once the home of her ancestors. A smile appeared on her face as she visited the few homes that still stood. As far as architecture goes, the inhabitants of the Capital incorporated nature into their buildings, many having roofs made up from Conch Shells and other organic sources. The general layout of the area seemed to invoke an aquatic motif. Many of buildings have a shell-like appearance. The ground looked to be similar to the sea floor. Aeris closed her eyes and imagined this place when full of her ancestors. What a beautiful sight it was.

Once she finished walking through the village. She noticed the sun beginning to set. It was time. She made her way out of the village and followed a pathway that would lead to the center of the forgotten capital. As she grew closer to her destination, she thought back to what she needed to do. What she is about to do would invoke a magic equal in power to Black Materia or Meteor. But it would come at a high price. And there is no guarantee it would work. In all honesty, it was a gamble. One that she hoped would work.

There sitting in the middle of a small spring, sat a large seashell castle. She walked through the entrance and made her way through the natural wonder. The voice of the planet filled her ears, comforting her. It washed away her worries, giving her confidence. A hidden stairwell made of light appeared that led to a hidden section of the castle, deep beneath the surface. It led her beneath the spring and to an altar. Surprisingly, she found herself in the middle of another small spring that had towers surrounding it that connected to the surface. She hopped from stone step to the next one until she stood in the middle of the altar.

Aeris kneeled down in the middle of the altar. She closed her eyes and brought her hands together. "Please, hear me," whispered Aeris.

So lost in praying to the planet, she never felt its warning as a dark shadow fell from the sky. It seemed the shadow would consume her. A pinging sound filled the air and Aeris opened her eyes to see Naruto standing over her. He had a hard look in his eyes as his arms struggled to hold back the blade that would have killed her. "I see you have decided to show up as well." Aeris quickly rolled out of the way and turned to see Sephiroth. It seemed that Naruto had once again saved her life. But how did he find her? No one should have been able to make it through that forest in such a short amount of time.

"You will not touch her," glared Naruto channeling chakra to his limbs. He broke the stand still and forced Sephiroth back a step.

Sephiroth smirked, "you failed to beat me in the past. Do you really think anything has changed?" He swung his sword downward slashed right through Naruto who turned into a log. An amused look appeared in Sephiroth's eyes as he spun around blocking a strike to his neck with ease.

"Much has changed." Naruto began a relentless attack. Sephiroth continued to block each slash and thrust with ease. Naruto jumped backwards landing in front of Aeris before shooting forward. He moved so fast that after images of himself were projected. A surprised look appeared in Sephiroth's eyes as Naruto suddenly vanished. The former SOLDIER barely raised his sword up to block a slash that would have split him in two.

The blow had been so powerful that Sephiroth had to have both hands on the hilt. The alter started to crack before breaking apart. Aeris gasped as she fell downward into the water. She gasped for air as she broke the surface and a look of surprise appeared her eyes as she saw Naruto standing on the water in front of her. How was he able to stand on water as if it were solid ground? Sephiroth floated in the air with that same smile on his face. "You're too late. What ever Aeris=san came here to do, she has accomplished. I can feel the power coming off the materia on her ribbon," stated Naruto.

Aeris reached up and pulled out the White Materia. It is as Naruto said. The materia glowed a hazel green signaling that her pray had been heard. She smiled as a clone helped her out of the water. Sephiroth started to laugh. "You are right it is too late. Not even that will save the planet. The reunion will continue on schedule and Meteor will be summoned." Naruto narrowed his eyes. Some may see Sephiroth as overconfident and smug at such a time, but Naruto didn't. What he saw, is a man who knew exactly what Aeris did and how to stop it. He glanced at Aeris and he could see in her eyes that she too realized the same thing as him.

"I wonder," smirked Sephiroth glancing at Aeris. "Would you still want to protect this planet if you know what he has done." Sephiroth looked right at Naruto.

Aeris looked at Naruto confused. Naruto ignored the man's comment knowing that Sephiroth was merely playing mind games with them. Yet why did he feel so apprehensive. Why did he feel as if Sephiroth knew something that he didn't. "If you wish to learn the truth. Travel north past the snow fields and make sure to show the true colors of your eyes," laughed Sephiroth, as he flew away.

Naruto froze and a dark laughter filled his ears. That laughter, he knew that laughter. But, it couldn't be. No. "Naruto! Watch out!" Snapping out of his daze, Naruto looked to see something large emerging from the spring. He had his clone get Aeris away while he prepared to fight whatever was coming.

Out of the water rose an almost exact replica of the Jenova they had fought on the cargo ship. That seemed so long ago. Like him, it stood on top of the water. Naruto's hand started to glow a dark red. He swung it in an upward arc firing five fire spells at Jenova, remembering that last time they had fought it was weak to fire. The fire spells hit a green barrier surrounding Jenova and came right back at him at twice the speed. Naruto quickly dodged out of the way.

Naruto looked up to see a blast of blue flames coming straight at him. The flames swallowed Naruto up. When they cleared Naruto couldn't be found anywhere. Jenova then turned to face Aeris. The last Cetra prepared to gather her magic, but there was no need as a whirlpool suddenly appeared. Jenova couldn't escaped as the whirlpool started to suck it in. As Jenova grew near the center of the whirlpool, two water dragons burst out of the water and wrapped around Jenova. They didn't attack Jenova so they couldn't be reflected.

Naruto stood behind Jenova his left hand sparking with lightning. He thrust his hand into the water. Jenova screamed in pain as lightning coursed through its entire body. The water dragons binding Jenova also became surrounded by water causing even more damage to the monster. Naruto kept up the attack for forty-five seconds before ending it and collapsing to a knee on the water's surface. His injury from before still hadn't fully healed making him much weaker. Even his chakra reserves were at full strength.

A pulse within Naruto made him freeze. His eyes went wide. That chakra. Then again, that dark laughter filled his ears. A dozen bubbles of all sizes surrounded Naruto snapping him from his daze. Unfortunately, it didn't snap him out soon enough and the bubbles exploded in blasts that could rival his explosive tags. The blast sent Naruto bouncing across the water until he came to a stop. He lie on the water, his chest turning red as his old injury was reopened. Once again he found himself swallowed up by darkness. The sound of fighting filling his ears before he completely succumbed to the darkness.

**Break**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he found himself in a place he never thought he would see again. He stood in a dark, dank sewer like place. But the water up to his ankles wasn't where his eyes were focused. He was too busy staring at the large steel cage in front of him. A dark laughter filled the air. His entire body tensed as a pair of blood red eyes followed by a row of teeth that would make a shark jealous appeared from behind the bars. **"Did you really think I would die so easily?" **The beast started to laugh loudly, it dark laughter filling Naruto's ears.

"Kyuubi."


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuubi grinned widely. Naruto stared at it with a hard look. It had been ten years since he had last seen the fox. The seal the Sandaime had used to get him here should have killed the fox. Yet here it stood before him. How did it survive? Why couldn't he sense its presence? Better yet, how long would that cage hold? His eyes could already see that the strong seal that once held back the demon was slowly disappearing.

"**What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" smirked Kyuubi.**

"Why aren't you dead?"

The fox burst out laughing. Naruto stared at it emotionlessly. **"Come now. I am the most powerful being in the universe. I can't be killed so easily."**

"You are as delusional as ever."

A growl of anger came from Kyuubi. He had forgotten how much this fleshing pissed him off. Just like his father. **"Enjoy what time you have left. It is only a matter of time now before I break free. Then I will take great pleasure in making you watch as I take everything away from you." **Kyuubi's dark laughter filled Naruto's ears as he was ejected from his mindscape.

**Break**

Aeris and Tifa slept with their heads on the bed where Naruto lie. Aeris refused to say anything about why she came here until Naruto woke up. Everyone respected her wishes and so they had been staying in the Forgotten Capital the past day. Each women continued to sleep never seeing Naruto wake up. He crawled out of bed and walked outside.

Naruto didn't bother to put on a shirt or his armor. His eyes landed upon Vincent who sat on top of the building looking up at the stars. In a single leap, he landed next to Vincent and took a seat next to the man. The two stared up into the stars. "Have you spoke with the monster inside of you?"

"Hai," nodded Naruto.

"You worry it is going to break free."

"No."

Vincent turned to look at Naruto. Naruto stared up at the moon, "it will break free."

A silence settled between the two. "In the past. I didn't need to worry about it breaking free. The seal binding it had been strong enough to hold it until the day I died." Naruto placed a hand over the stomach. "Kyuubi may be weaker then I remember, but its strength is growing. And the seal is disappearing having lost its power many years ago. It will not hold much longer. Maybe a year at tops, a few months at the least." He looked at Vincent with a hard look. "I need a favor from you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. When the times comes. I need you to kill me. If you kill me before it breaks free then I can take it into death with me." Naruto gained a hard look. "I won't let them get hurt."

A look of respect appeared in Vincent's eyes. Naruto was willing to give his life for the women he loved. The same thing that he should have done so many years ago. "I will make sure they are safe." Naruto nodded gratefully at Vincent. The two men went back to staring up at the stars.

**Morning**

Aeris woke up yawning lightly. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to check on Naruto. Her eyes widened as she realized the bed was empty. She shot awake and shook Tifa. A mumbled came from Tifa as she opened her eyes to look at Aeris. "What is it?" yawned Tifa.

"Naruto is gone!" worried Aeris.

Tifa shot awake and looked to see the bed empty. Both women quickly ran outside to warn the others but froze. There sitting on the ground with the others was Naruto. He was looking right at them. It was as if he and all the others had been waiting for them. A grunt came from Barret. "Bout damn time you two woke up." Naruto gestured for them to have a seat.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" asked Tifa concerned.

"Hai." Tifa frowned as she heard the emotionless answer. He was acting differently. He didn't even look at her when he answered. "Aeris-san. I believe you should tell us why you came here," said Naruto changing the subject. Aeris shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Naruto who wouldn't meet her eyes.

She reached up and pulled out a small materia they is glowing a light hazel blue. "You came here for some materia?" frowned Cid. The man took a smoke from his cigarette.

"No. I came here to use this materia. This is known as White Materia, or Holy. My mother gave it to me before she passed away. It is the exact opposite of Black Materia. Holy is a way to protect the planet. The only way to stop Meteor should Sephiroth truly call upon it." Aeris put the materia back in her braid. "This place is the home of my ancestors. Where you all found me is designed for Cetra to come in contact with the planet. I traveled there hoping that my prayers would reach the planet."

Barret spoke up, "did it work?"

Aeris frowned. "Yes. The planet has heard my prayers but nothing is happening. I don't understand." A silence fell over the group.

"Then we will make something happen," said Naruto. Aeris looked up at Naruto. "All we have to do is kill Sephiroth before he calls upon Meteor. We know where he is headed. The Northern Crater past the Snow Fields."

"Where Professor Gast found Jenova," said Vincent.

Naruto nodded. "I read in one of Gast's books that the Northern Crater has a high abundance of spiritual energy. Only there will Sephiroth be able to invoke the magic of Black Materia."

"Then we will just have to kill that bastard before he can use it," smirked Barret.

"You make it sound so easy," yawned Cid.

"Ugh, why did I join this group?" grumbled Yuffie.

"Red, Cid, Barret, and I will leave here first. The rest of you follow behind us after an hour has past," said Naruto standing up. Tifa wanted to say something but Naruto turned his back and started to walk away. "Not even Shera was this fucking irritating," grumbled Cid flicking his cigarette.

"The fuck you always complaining about?" said Barret.

"The only irritating ones here are you two," sighed Red catching up to Naruto.

**Break**

"Just fucking great. First we climb a damn mountain and now we end up in a fucking blizzard," cursed Barret rubbing his arms. A cloak hit him in the face. Barret looked at Naruto who put on his own white cloak.

Cid sighed, "too cold to even light a cigarette." He raised his hand catching a cloak that Naruto tossed towards him.

Naruto used his chakra to stay on top of the snow. Red came up besides Naruto somehow able to stay on top of the snow as well. Unfortunately for Red, Naruto had no cloaks that would fit him. He glanced at Naruto before looking ahead. It didn't take a genius to realize that something had happened to Naruto. Something that had made Naruto act coldly towards those around him. Just what it was, Red did not know.

Previously, Naruto always had Tifa or Aeris and most of the time both traveling with him. Mostly because they would volunteer to do so. They all knew that Naruto had feelings for the two women. Yet back at the Ancient's Forgotten City, Naruto had specifically chosen a team without either woman. Naruto must have seen the hurt looks in Tifa and Aeris's eyes. Red didn't know anyone who was more observant then Naruto.

Could he be upset at Aeris for leaving on her own? No, Naruto didn't seem like the type of person to hold a grudge. Red frowned trying to think of what could have happened to his friend. "Fucking hate this weather. Why couldn't Sephiroth go somewhere warmer?" shivered Barret.

"Hey Naruto, give me a light," groaned Cid unable to get his lighter working. Naruto raised his hand conjuring a small flame. Cid leaned over and lit his cigarette before taking a puff. A strange way to use a fire materia. "Damn that hit the spot." Red shook his head at the two ignorant men.

"There is a town up ahead. We will rest there for a bit. I will see if I can find us a map," said Naruto.

Barret groaned, "I fucking hate this. When I see that silver haired bastard, I am kicking his ass for making me come all the way out here." A sigh escaped Red. Idiot.

**Icicle Inn**

Icicle Inn. A small resort town that had snow year round. Despite being a resort town, it is extremely hard to reach. Being on the far side of the Northern Continent and only accessible to those who had the money to pay for a ship or plane to take them to it. Or could somehow make it pass the mountains like Naruto and his group.

Naruto felt a pulse of Kyuubi's chakra go through his body and he winced. Fortunately, no one saw his momentary stumble. He quickly composed himself. "Yo blondie. If we keep continuing I am going to catch a severe cold. Why don't we rest for a bit?" grunted Barret. "At least until the others get here."

"Get us a room at the inn. We will continue in the morning," agreed Naruto. Barret nodded and headed towards the Inn along with Cid. Red looked at Naruto curiously.

"Are you coming?"

Naruto nodded, "I am going to the store first. See if I can buy a map." A nod came from Red before he ran to catch up to the others. Barret and Cid may be annoying, but Red agreed about staying some place warm for the night.

Another pulse shot through Naruto's body. _**Just a matter of time now. Then I will be free.**_ A dark laughter filled Naruto's ears. He paid it no attention as he walked towards the store. He pushed open the door and entered. "Hello. How may I help you?" smiled a kind woman.

"Do you have a map of this area here? I plan on heading towards the Northern Crater," said Naruto.

A surprised look appeared in the woman's eyes. "You must be incredibly brave. No one who goes to that mountain has ever come back. Most usually just go halfway then come back due to the extreme cold." The woman walked over to the other side of the counter and reached under it. She came back with a rolled up a map, which she unrolled on top of the counter. "This is the village here." Naruto nodded. He already had the map memorized. "There are two ways to reach the Northern Crater. The fastest and most dangerous way is skiing or snowboarding there by taking this trail. Then there is the safer route where you take this hiking trail to the Crater."

"How much for the map?" The others didn't have an eidetic memory like him.

"20 gil."

Naruto put the gil down on the table. "Thank you and have a nice day. Be careful," smiled the woman. He rolled up the map and put it within his pouch before leaving.

Another pulse almost made him fall to his knees and he bit his lip in order to keep from making a sound. Blood dripped down his chin, but he quickly wiped it away. Kyuubi's dark laughter filled his head. Naruto could barely make out the sounds going on in the real world. He did his best to ignore it as he headed over to the inn. Tomorrow when the others showed up, he would buy some snowboards or whatever. Right now he needed to meditate to try to clear his mind.

**Break**

"Yahoo! Now this is what I call traveling!" shouted Cid, as he made a sharp turn on his snowboard.

"Sure the hell beats walking down," smirked Barret on his snow ski bike. Red sat on the back of the bike with a woozy look in his eyes. He was wishing they had decided to take the long way down the mountain.

Tifa and Aeris were on the other ski bike. They only had enough money to buy two ski bikes and the rest were traveling on snowboards. "This would be so much better if it wasn't so damn cold," smiled Yuffie jumping into the air and doing a heel touch.

Naruto kept his eyes ahead keeping a safe distance away from the others. If not for the situation with the fox, he might have found himself enjoying this experience. As it was, he had too focus on keeping from the fox from taking over while also making sure he didn't fall off his board. "I don't understand why the lady said this way was so dangerous," shouted Aeris.

Cid jumped up performing a 360 before landing back on top of the snow. "I don't give a damn what she said. This is the most fun I have had this whole journey," laughed the pilot.

The group went around a narrow slope and noticed large boulders sticking out of the snow. Yuffie panicked as she saw the large boulders ahead. Naruto appeared in front of her, putting a hand around her waist and jumped clear over the boulder. Both touched back down on the snow and he helped her regain balance. "Hehe, thanks," blushed Yuffie.

"Um, I think we might be in some trouble," said Tifa glancing ahead. A grove of trees were ahead of them. Worse yet, barely any room to maneuver. Naruto unsheathed both ninjato and shot forward. He channeled his wind chakra through the blades. Straight into the grove he went his hands becoming a blur as he wielded his ninjato.

The trees were sliced to pieces clearing a path for the group. Tifa and Barret still had to avoid the trunks, but it was much easier when their vision wasn't obscured. Out of the grove they came and it seemed like smooth sailing. Or so they thought.

Naruto sensed something nearby. No correct that, multiple things. It felt like they were right on top of them. He frowned as he looked all over but couldn't see a thing. There was something here he was sure of it. "Yo blondie, something wrong with your head?" shouted Barret.

"Something is here, keep your guard up," ordered Naruto.

"Huh? I don't see-" Barret never finished when something burst out of the snow in front of him and grabbed onto his ski. The man started to spin out of control as a monster made completely out of ice clawed its way towards him. Vincent came up next to the monster and with a single shot blew off its head. It body fell from the bike and Barret managed to gain control. "The fuck is that!"

"Abdominal Ice Men?" suggested Aeris jokingly. She didn't think it was too funny anymore when a three more burst out of the snow all around her and Tifa. The Ice beasts seemed to glide on top of the snow as they charged towards the two. One raised its claw ready to take Aeris's head, but a spear burst out of its chest. With a yell, Cid spun the Ice beast into the other two and they all shattered into ice shards.

More and more started to burst out of the snow. "Mother fuckers. Get the fuck out of my way!" yelled Barret raising his gun arm. He started to blast them away but more just popped up.

"Ahhh! Don't touch me!" yelled Yuffie. She tossed her Fuma Shuriken, it sliced through four Ice beasts before returning to her. She smirked. That smirk didn't last long when an Ice beast burst out right in front of her. Her eyes went wide in horror.

Naruto came down from above crushing the Ice beast under his board. "Tighten our formation. Vincent, Yuffie take the lead. Barret, Tifa, take the middle. Cid and I will cover the rear!" ordered Naruto.

"Hai!"

"Red, Aeris, support us with Fire spells," shouted Naruto.

Vincent moved in front of the group and with deadly accuracy started to blow off the heads of the Ice beasts in front. Yuffie not to be out done, started to slice through whatever Ice beasts she could reach. Barret and Tifa rode side by side behind Yuffie and Vincent. Red and Aeris protected the ski bikes by casting weak fire spells that were super effective against the ice beasts. In the rear, Naruto and Cid took out any Ice beasts that tried for a preemptive strike.

**Empty Cabin**

The group had managed to make it to the base of the Northern Crater after experiencing several close calls. Fortunately, at the base of the mountain they found an empty cabin where they could rest. Naruto had sealed away the ski bikes and snowboards within his storage scrolls while the others rested. He then stared up at the mountain that had been formed due to the Calamity Jenova falling onto the planet. That is right. He had finally finished reading all those books he had stole from the Shinra Mansion. Besides Professor Hojo, Naruto knew more about Sephiroth and Jenova then anyone else. Anyone living that is.

The Northern Crater had been created over two thousand years ago when Jenova arrived on this planet on the back of a meteor. Jenova had then begun its rampage of the planet. Its only desire is to devour all life. Using its incredible powers, Jenova had managed to pose as a Cetra and slowly destroy them from the inside out. For Jenova had the power to absorb the memories and form of all those that it had devoured. It had managed to destroy much of the Cetra civilization. Mankind or humans, a cousin species, had hid in fear forcing the Cetra to deal with Jenova. Those few Cetra that survived banded together to defeat Jenova and quarantined her inside the Northern Crater. Jenova would lie dormant there for thousands of years. Despite their victory over the "Calamity from the Skies", the Cetra civilization was lost, and their numbers dwindled down to almost nothing. Mankind took over the planet from the Cetra, whom they called "Ancients", and started their own civilization. As time wore on, humanity forgot about Jenova and the Ancients fell into legend.

Then after two thousand years of being dormant. Professor Gast Faremis excavated the creature and mistakenly identified it as a Cetra. Thus began the Jenova Project—an effort by a number of Shinra scientists to take Jenova's cells and create a human hybrid with it to produce super-soldiers with Jenova's powers. The product, SOLDIER or more importantly, Sephiroth. Sephiroth is the offspring of the Jenova Project. Considered to be the ultimate weapon. Shinra overjoyed with their success, had then started to implant Jenova cells into others who joined the SOLDIER program.

Unfortunately, Sephiroth had found out the truth five years ago, had gone mad. He believed himself to be a direct descendant of the Ancients whom the humans had 'betrayed.' Sephiroth now wanted to destroy this world in order achieve what his 'mother' failed to do over two thousand years ago.

_**A beautiful story isn't it?**_

'He will not succeed. Neither will you. For once I have killed him. I will kill you.' Naruto had a hard look in his eyes.

Kyuubi laughed finding Naruto's comment to be extremely amusing. _**Fool. The only reason I stay here is because I don't feel like getting my paws dirty. Once you kill this Sephiroth, I will break free and gladly destroy this world. **_It's dark laughter started to fade as Kyuubi disappeared from his mind.

The fox was the fool if it truly believed it would escape. No matter what it took, Naruto would prevent that from happening. His eyes glanced at the cabin. To keep them safe. Even if it cost him his life.


End file.
